


Black Dream

by Hime_Hoshina (Himehoshina13)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Organization, Black Romance, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Organized Crime, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himehoshina13/pseuds/Hime_Hoshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semua orang memiliki sisi gelapnya. Bersembunyi di balik topeng anak baikmupun percuma, kau harus tetap mengeluarkan sisi gelapmu itu sebelum meledak. Dan inilah fakta yang harus diterima Neji tentang sepupunya yang manis. Apakah kata 'manis' akan tetap menjadi penggambaran Hinata setelah Neji tahu kehidupan malam Hinata? Dark mode. Rated M for gore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gadis Dalam Bulan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dunia yang dia huni, tak selamanya indah. Kenyataan akan menyentaknya masuk ke dalam mimpi buruk.

  
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typo(s), AU etc**

**Pair: Untuk awalnya NejiSaku dan GaaHina tapi pair akhirnya NejiHina.**

**Rated: M untuk Gore bukan untuk lemon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Hyuuga Neji, dia mengenali sang kakak sepupunya, Hyuuga Hinata, sebagai sosok gadis idaman yang lembut dan memiliki intelegensi tinggi. Dengan wajah lembut bak malaikat dan senyum yang menawan hati, gadis sulung keluarga utama Hyuuga itu telah banyak menjerat hati pemuda mulai dari yang biasa saja hingga yang memiliki title sempurna.

"Hinata, masih berkutat dengan buku _flora fauna_ itu?" sapa pemuda berambut panjang itu ramah ketika mendapati eksistensi sang sepupu yang sedang membaca di ruang tamu ditemani segelas jus jambu kesukaannya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut sinambi menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. "Tidak, aku sudah menuntaskannya minggu lalu. Hanya sekedar membukanya untuk membunuh waktu sementara menunggu Nii-san pulang saja."

Jangan terkejut mendengar Hinata memanggil Neji menggunakan istilah 'Nii-san'. Meskipun menurut strata keluarga Hinata adalah kakak sepupu dari Neji, gadis bersurai indigo indah itu tetap berkeras memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak karena menurutnya memanggil seseorang yang setahun lebih tua darinya dengan panggilan nama sangatlah tidak sopan.

"Tak biasanya kau menungguku pulang, Hinata. Apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" tanya pemuda itu lagi sambil berdiri di hadapan gadis yang memiliki warna mata senada dengannya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tak ada. Hanya saja Tou-san dan Jii-san sedang pergi meneliti kasus di perfektur sebelah, sedangkan Hanabi-chan masih belum pulang. Tak ada yang bisa kuajak bicara. Para pekerjapun tampaknya sungkan jika aku berusaha memulai pembicaraan dengan mereka."

"Benarkah?" tanya Neji sinambi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. "Mengapa kau tak menelpon salah satu temanmu ke mari untuk menemanimu?"

Hinata hanya tertawa miris mendengar pertanyaan Neji. "Terkadang aku merasa terkucil karena status yang kusandang sebagai seorang _heiress_ Hyuuga. Setiap orang yang mendekatiku hanya berminat pada kekuasaan dan kekayaan keluarga kita semata. Kalaupun aku berusaha mendekati seseorang yang tak memiliki nafsu pada kemewahan, hanya rasa minder dan canggung saja yang kuperoleh darinya," gadis itu menyatakan pikirannya.

"Jangan sedih, Hinata. Bukankah kau masih memiliki aku dan Hanabi sebagai orang yang terdekat untukmu?" Neji bertanya sinambi meraih tangan kanan Hinata yang tetap diam tak bergeming dan menariknya dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu…"

"Kau harus semangat, Hinata. Bukankah setengah jam lagi kau harus meminpin latihan karate di dojo menggantikan Hiashi-jiisan? Bagaimana mungkin para murid dapat bersemangat jika gurunya lesu seperti ini?"

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Ya, terima kasih, Nii-san atas semangatnya."

.

...*...

.

Neji duduk di meja makan. Di hadapannya, Hinata terlihat tengah menikmati sup miso buatannya sendiri yang dipadu dengan beberapa potong telur goreng. Sementara di samping Hinata, seorang gadis bersurai coklat yang terlihat lebih cocok dikatakan sebagai adik kandung Neji dibandingkan Hinata tampak memakan makanannya dengan malas sinambi membaca sebuah buku bertemakan ekonomi politik yang seharusnya belum pantas dibaca oleh gadis yang masih berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Hanabi, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya Hinata pada gadis mungil di sampingnya.

"Membosankan. Seperti biasa."

Neji mendesah pelan meliha tingkah sepupunya yang paling muda. "Hanabi, jangan berkata seperti itu. Hormatilah Nee-sanmu yang sudah menanyakannya," tegur pemuda itu dingin.

"Tapi sekolah memang membosankan. Semua hal yang dipelajari adalah hal-hal yang sudah kukuasai sejak usiaku tujuh tahun!"

Neji mengangguk kecil. "Aku mengerti, Hanabi. Namun kita tetap harus menjalaninya."

"Mengapa sistem pendidikan Jepang melarang siswanya untuk loncat kelas ke kelas yang lebih tinggi?! Dan membiarkanku duduk di bangku kelas empat SD sementara kemampuanku telah jauh diatasnya bagiku merupakan sebuah penghinaan!" kata gadis itu sinambi membanting buku yang tegah dibacanya ke lantai. Dia menatap kesal pada Neji sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau kemana, Hanabi?" Neji ikut bangkit dari tempat duduknya berniat mencekal lengan gadis muda itu dan menyeretnya kembali ke tempat duduk. "Selesaikan makanmu lebih dahulu!"

"Aku sudah kenyang!" teriak gadis itu sinambi berlari ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Tunggu! Hanabi!" Neji sudah siap menyusul adik sepupunya itu andai saja sebuah tangan tak menghentikannya. Pemuda itu menoleh pada satu-satunya entitas yang mungkin melakukan itu.

Hinata tersenyum sedih sambil menahan tangan Neji supaya pemuda itu tak pergi ke manapun. "Sudahlah, Nii-san. Hanabi hanya sedang sedikit kesal karena Tou-san mengingkari janjinya untuk mengajak Hanabi ke taman bermain minggu ini."

Neji mendesah pelan mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Kau benar. Namun tak sepantasnya dia melampiaskannya pada orang lain seperti ini."

"Dia masih kecil, Nii-san. Meskipun itelegensinya dapat disetarakan dengan seorang mahasiswa, dia tetaplah gadis berusia sepuluh tahun yang masih labil terhadap emosinya," Hinata berkata dengan nada lembut. "Setelah selesai makan, aku akan memberi pengertian padanya. Nii-san selesaikan makan saja terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah," Neji memutuskan mengalah dan duduk kembali di kursinya. Ditatapnya sang sepupu yang melanjutkan makan dengan tenang di hadapannya. "Hinata, kau benar-benar seperti seorang Yamato Nadhesiko, ya?"

Hinata hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. "Aku bukanlah seseorang yang sesempurna itu, Nii-san. Aku memiliki banyak sekali lubang dan kegelapan dalam hatiku. Tak sepantasnya aku menyandang predikat sebagai gadis seindah itu."

"Namun Hinata, aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat kegelapan dalam hatimu. Bagiku, nama Hinata sangat tepat untukmu karena yang kulihat hanyalah kebaikan darimu."

"Itu karena aku menyembunyikannya dengan rapat, Nii-san," gadis itu menyangkal sinambi tetap melanjutkan makannya. "Status, title, label dan segala hal lainnya memaksaku untuk tetap menyembunyikan sisi gelapku. Aku tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkannya, karena tiap kali aku menunjukannya, seseorang yang berarti bagiku pasti akan langsung bereaksi dengan menjauhiku."

"Apa namaku ada dalam daftar orang-orang itu, Hinata?"

Hinata terdiam sinambi menunduk. "Mungkin iya."

"Kau salah, Hinata. Seperti apapun dirimu, aku akan tetap menerimamu dan menemanimu."

"Kita tak akan tahu hal itu hingga sebuah kejadian terjadi, Nii-san. Dan jika Nii-san telah melihat sisi gelapku, maka saat itulah aku dapat mengambil kesimpulan."

Saat itu Neji hanya mampu diam menyesapi tiap kata yang dilontarkan Hinata. Dia tak menyadari bahwa kata-kata itu adalah sebuah kunci yang akan membawanya melihat sisi lain dari seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Sisi yang selama ini selalu disembunyikan gadis itu dibalik senyum dan tawa lembutnya. Sebuah sisi gelap yang akan membuatnya sadar bahwa manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat busuk.

.

...*...

.

Neji menggosok wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Andai saja Hyuuga bukanlah marga keluarganya, saat ini dia pasti sudah memaki setiap tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

Dia menatap sekilas jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul sebelas malam. Sudah lewat dua jam sejak jam malam yang telah ditentukan ayah dan pamannya berlalu. Namun siapa peduli pada yang namanya peraturan jika nilai dan rankingnya di sekolah sedang dipertaruhkan sekarang. Toh, saat ini pria kembar yang biasa mengawasi sedang pergi mengemban tugas sebagai bukti dedikasi pada negeri sehingga tak akan ada yang memarahinya nanti.

Dengan langkah malas, dia memutuskan untuk meminum segelas kopi yang akan membantunya tetap terjaga malam ini. Peduli setan bagaimana efek kafein pada tubuhnya sepuluh tahun nanti! Dia hanya peduli pada masa kini. Pada tugas-tugas sekolahnya yang sama tebalnya dengan alis adik kelasnya, Rock Lee, yang tak kunjung mencapai akhirnya.

Dia sudah hampir sampai pada dapur saat matanya menangkap sesosok kegelapan berjalan cepat melintasi sisi lain lorong.

"Pencuri?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengikuti sosok kabur itu menuju ruang utama yang dipenuhi oleh barang-barang berharga yang telah dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga entah sejak zaman apa.

Anehnya, sang bayang-bayang gelap itu meninggalkan begitu saja ruang yang dapat dikatakan sebagai tambang emas bagi kriminil. Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga ruang tamu.

Sosok itu berhenti sebelum mencapai pintu. Dia duduk dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam rak sepatu. Dari tempatnya mengintip, Neji melihat jika bayang-bayang itu bukannya mengambil sepatu atau semacamnya malah menggeser sebuah celah yang ada di dalamnya.

Demi seluruh Dewa yang pernah disembah oleh masyarakat Jepang, seumur hidup Neji tinggal di rumah itu dan menggunakan rak sepatunya, tak pernah sekalipun dia menyadari adanya ruang rahasia di dalamnya.

Sosok itu mengambil sebuah sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna hitam gelap dan mengenakannya. Kini Neji sudah dapat menduga jika sosok itu adalah seorang wanita. Karena tak ada satupun lelaki yang sudi mengenakan sepatu dengan hak setebal dosa yang mampu mencederai kaki cukup parah kecuali dia mengalami kelainan pada syaraf otaknya.

Andai saja Neji mampu melihat wajah di balik jaket berponco hijau gelap itu, maka tanpa ragu dia akan melaporkan sang wanita kepada aparat yang berwenang dengan tuduhan telah memasuki rumah orang tanpa izin atau semacamnya.

Sosok itu bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu geser rumah keluarga Hyuuga yang memang bergaya Jepang tradisional. Sebuah angin kencang dengan sukses menerbangkan ponco yang menutupi rambutnya sehingga menampilkan surai-surai indigo panjang yang indah.

Neji menelan ludah terpaksa. Tampaknya dia mengenal sosok berponco ini.

Cahaya bulan purnama yang menerpa wajah wanita itu memperlihatkan seulet sosok gadis rupawan dengan mata bulan yang sedang menampilkan ekspresi dingin.

Wanita, ah bukan, maksudku gadis itu berbalik lalu ia menutup pintu geser itu sehingga menghilangkan sosoknya dari mata Neji yang memiliki warna mata senada dengan gadis menawan itu.

Neji menatap pintu yang telah menutup dengan wajah tak percaya. "Hinata?"

.

...*...

.

**Hinata POV**

Aku berjalan dengan pelan di sepanjang lantai keramik yang telah retak di banyak sisi, berusaha agar hak tinggi yang kukenakan tak menimbulkan gema yang akan memantul di sepanjang lorong gedung tua bekas sekolah ini.

Kuraba sebilah belati perak yang terselip di dalam celana hitam ketat yang kukenakan dengan posesif. Benda inilah yang akan menjadi penentu hidup matiku malam ini. Jujur saja, aku malas menggunakan _Glock_ yang tersarang rapi di balik jaket hijau gelap dengan simbol Clubs atau yang lebih senang kusebut dengan Clover di bagian dada.

Lagipula menyayat seseorang dengan pisau terasa seribu kali lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan menembak matinya dari jarak jauh. Mendengar mereka menjerit kesakitan saat kulitnya terkoyak adalah nada indah yang mampu menyaingi nyanyian para _Muse_.

Aku menajamkan telingaku dan menyipitkan mataku membiarkan orang-orang bodoh itu mengirimkan sinyal tempat keberadaan mereka.

Seperti yang sudah disampaikan padaku sebelumnya. Targetku kali ini bukanlah seorang kriminal kacangan melainkan seorang remaja jenius yang telah menggawangi sederetan penjualan opium internasional yang tengah diburu polisi.

Tampaknya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan.

Kudengar sebuah hembusan nafas pelan dari ruangan di sampingku. Sebuah seringai mengerikan kurasakan muncul di wajahku saat membayangkan bahwa beberapa menit lagi sang pemilik nafas pelan itu tak akan pernah bisa mengeluarkan karbon dioksida lagi dari paru-parunya.

Langsung saja kutendang pintu itu hingga lepas dari engselnya membuat suara derakan yang mengerikan.

Di baliknya kulihat tiga orang pria dewasa sedang meringkuk ketakutan sambil mengacungkan pistolnya padaku. Dengan perlahan kuambil sebuah belati panjang yang terselip di celana ketatku. Aku mengangkatnya ke wajahku dan menjilatnya.

"Cih, cuma ada tiga ekor tikus menjijikkan. Seharusnya kalian menyiapkan sambutan yang lebih mewah lagi untuk seorang _Clover Queen_ yang berkunjung," kataku dengan nada meremehkan yang tak sanggup kututupi.

Mereka tak bicara. Namun kulihat jari-jari mereka sudah siap menekan pelatuk untuk memuntahkan sederetan timah panas dari dalamnya.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Sepuluh tembakan langsung mengarah kepadaku. Memang mengecewakan, namun tampaknya ini akan menjadi pemanasan yang lumayan juga.

Aku bermanuver dengan meloncat ke atas melentingkan tubuhku dengan sempurna sekaligus bersalto masih dengan tetap berada di udara. Kugerakkan tanganku yang dipersenjatai dengan belati untuk menangkis peluru yang tersisa.

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan susulan dengan suksesnya diarahkan ke wajahku. Aku tersenyum puas. Ternyata mereka tak sebodoh yang kukira. Namun mereka juga bukan tipe jenius yang mengagumkan. Maksudku, mereka tak mengira aku akan kalah dan mati hanya dengan taktik sesederhana itu bukan? Mereka kira aku akan kehilangan stamina hanya dengan menangkis dan menghindar dari sepuluh peluru sehingga saat peluru ke sebelas ditembakkan aku tak akan siap.

Betapa naifnya mereka.

Aku dapat mengira-ngira kecepatan peluru itu dan waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk sampai kepadaku.

0.5 sekon lagi… 0.4 sekon… 0.3…

Aku mengangkat belatiku secara horisontal tepat di hadapan mataku sehingga peluru itu menabraknya dan terjatuh dengan sempurna di bawah sepatu berhak 8 cm milikku.

Kulirik pistol mereka. Tipe yang memiliki peluru sejumlah 9 buah. Berarti mereka masih memiliki enam belas sisa peluru.

Bukan masalah besar. Orang-orang pengecut seperti mereka hanya berani menjalankan senjata jarak jauh. Membosankan.

Jadi, bagaimana mereka akan menerima serangan jarak dekatku ya?

Dengan gesit aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka sambil sesekali meliuk menghindari timah panas yang mereka lontarkan padaku sebagai upaya untuk membunuhku agar hidup mereka tetap terjamin. Sayangnya takdir mereka sudah ditetapkan sejak mereka bertemu denganku, yaitu…

KEMATIAN.

Aku menyunggingkan senyum sadisku. "Nikmatilah perjalanan kalian ke _Tartarus_ , katakan pada Hades jika _Clover Queen_ menitipkan salam untuknya," desisku sambil meraih sebuah pisau yang lebih tipis dibandingkan belati yang sedang kugenggam.

Pisau setipis kertas itu kusembunyikan di ikat pinggangku di daerah panggul, namun entah mengapa sekarang telah berpindah ke daerah pinggang. Setelah itu berpindah ke leher pria botak yang ada ditengah diiringi suara teriakan tertahan.

"AKH!"

Setelah ini kupastikan dia tak akan bisa berteriak lagi. Bahkan di neraka sekalipun.

Dengan tanganku yang tak bersenjata kupukul pangkal leher salah seorang dari dua pria yang tersisa sementara seorang yang lain harus menerima tendanganku tepat di rusuknya. Aku memasang seringai sadisku, mungkin bagi orang lain titik itu hanyalah sebuah titik pada tubuh manusia yang tak istimewa. Namun mereka salah, aku harus berterimakasih pada _Red Joker_ yang telah mengajariku titik-titik mematikan dalam tubuh manusia.

Untuk si gondrong menjijikkan, kurasa mati karena sesak nafas adalah yang terbaik. Titik pernapasan yang tersambung dengan paru-parunya telah kulumpuhkan. Dengan begini udara segar tak akan bisa lagi masuk ke dalam paru-parunya sehingga dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit dia akan membujur kaku.

Semetara seorang pria berambut klimis itu mungkin cukup beruntung. Aku sedikit meleset saat membidik saraf yang terhubung dengan jantungnya. Namun aku dapat memastikan kalau setidaknya ada dua rusuk yang patah di sana. Yah, rusuk yang patah memang tak akan membunuhnya, sih. Jadi dengan sekali tebas, aku memotong lehernya.

Tubuhnya ambruk seketika bersamaan dengan lautan darah yang mengalir di sekitarku menimbulkan bau anyir yang tak sedap. Namun di hidungku yang aku yakin sarafnya telah rusak, aku hanya mencium aroma memabukkan yang lebih harum dibandingkan mawar.

Dengan dinginnya aku berjongkok di samping kepala yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tanganku yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam menyentuh titik diantara perpotongan leher dan kepala tempat seseorang biasanya mengecek denyut nadi. Tak terasa apapun di sana, denyut kehidupannya telah menghilang. Tentu saja itu karena aku telah memisahkan tempat otaknya bersarang dari tempat jantungnya berada.

"Mati," dengusku geli. "Payah sekali." Kupusatkan atensiku pada lingkungan sekitarku. Aku yakin setidaknya ada dua puluh orang yang sedang bersembunyi siap mengepungku. "Siapa yang ingin mendapatkan tiket ke _Tartarus_ berikutnya, silahkan maju dan hadapi aku, _The Clover Queen_. Berapapun jumlahnya, akan kukirim kalian semua agar jiwa kalian menjadi santapan Carberus."

Aku menatap mereka dengan pandangan meremehkan yang keluar dari sepasang mata bulanku.

"Permainan baru dimulai."

.

...*...

.

**Normal POV**

Seorang pemuda berbadan besar tampak duduk di sebuah sofa nyaman sinambi menonton anak buahnya mengepung seorang gadis yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah _The Clover Queen_. Di tangan kirinya, sekantong besar kripik kentang tergenggam erat sementara kanan tangannya terus menguras isinya. Dia bergumam kecil sambil melihat gadis bersurai indigo itu membunuh anak buahnya secara brutal dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Hm, ternyata pergerakanku telah dicium oleh _The Emperor_. Tampaknya aku harus menghabisi gadis itu. Sayang sekali, padahal dia cukup cantik," remaja tambun itu bergumam pelan sinambi meraih sekantong lagi kripik kentang dari meja pendek di sampingnya.

Diamatinya lagi gadis yang dengan sekali sabetan langsung memenggal empat orang anak buahnya itu. Darah pekat muncrat dan sedikit menutupi bagian depan kamera tersembunyi yang ada di ruangan itu.

Akimichi Chouji, nama pemuda itu, Dia bangkit sambil meraih senapan laras panjangnya. Sebuah seringai kejam yang sama dengan seringai gadis di layar monitornya terkembang sempurna di wajahnya.

"Saatnya berburu."

.

...*...

.

Hinata menendang kepala yang menggelinding ke arahnya dengan wajah jijik. "Bagaimana mungkin para tentara saat perang dunia kedua sanggup bermain sepak bola menggunakan penggalan kepala mengerikan seperti ini? Benda ini menggelinding sama baiknya dengan sebuah kubus," dengusnya.

Gadis itu keluar dari ruangan yang telah dibanjiri dengan darah hingga setinggi setengah centi itu sambil menendang beberapa tubuh tak bernyawa yang beberapa bagian tubuhnya telah tak lengkap.

Sebuah senandung kecil terdengar menyebar di udara bagaikan nyanyian yang mengantarkan kematian untuk makhluk-makhluk bodoh yang tak sadar jika mereka telah dikorbankan oleh bosnya sendiri.

Nada-nada mengerikan yang merambat di udara mampu membuat tiap orang yang mendengarkannya merinding ketakutan, padahal suara yang menyanyikannya sangat lembut dan gadis yang menyanyikannyapun sangat cantik. Namun di balik senyum lembut bak bunga daisy itu tersembunyi sebuah kesadisan yang tergambar melalui lagu itu.

" _Datanglah, datanglah, dalam hutan yang gelap tempat di mana kuberada. Sembunyi, sembunyi, sembunyikan dirimu dari mata rembulan ini. Kemari, kemari, senandungkan lagu kematian tempat kau abadi… mainkanlah sebuah permainan, darah yang tercecer di antara dedaunan yang hijau. Hey, lihatlah, Tuhan sedang mengawasimu. Dan katakanlah lalalala~~ senandungkanlah lagu ini di dalam mimpi. Dalam sebuah lullabi yang tak berakhir…_ "

Hinata menjilat belatinya yang telah berlumuran darah, entah darah milik siapa saja itu, yang pasti itu bukanlah darahnya. Lalu dia bergumam pelan, "Seekor babi datang ke tempat penjagalan rupanya."

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang remaja yang tampak tak terlalu jauh usianya dengannya. Dengan santainya pemuda itu makan keripik kentang tanpa memedulikan aroma anyir memuakkan di sekitarnya. Tampaknya Hinata harus memberikan _aplause_ atas ketahanan pemuda itu atau mungkin pada kerakusannya yang membuat pemuda itu tak menyadari situasi dan kondisi di sekitarnya.

Hinata tersenyum puas saat dilihatnya empat orang berbadan besar berjalan mengiringi pemuda tambun itu. Tampaknya orang-orang ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan dengan tikus-tikus payah yang baru saja dibasminya.

"Menyenangkan sekali. Malam ini aku mendapatkan seorang tamu yang sangat cantik," kata pemuda itu sinambi menimang senapan laras panjang yang dibawanya. "Tampaknya aku cukup beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, _Your Majesty_. Suatu kehormatan tersendiri dapat bertemu dengan _The Clover Queen_ sehebat anda."

Hinata tertawa lirih mendengarnya. "Suatu kehormatan pula untukku, dapat mengirim buronan internasional ke neraka."

"Wah, wah, wah. Anda benar-benar percaya diri rupanya. Sebaiknya anda hentikan saja tawa anda itu, _Your Majesty_. Karena andalah yang akan saya kirim ke neraka. Andaikan anda berhasil membunuh saya, anda tak akan selamat karena saya…"

"Sudah memasang bom di seluruh bagian gedung ini," potong Hinata bosan sinambi membersihkan belati menggunakan lidahnya. "Cara klasik untuk bunuh diri."

Chouji tertawa sadis mendengar kata-kata Hinata. "Tampaknya sudah tahu. Jujur saja, saya sangat kagum atas kemampuan mengamati anda."

"Dan biar kutebak, kau sudah memasang pemicu peledaknya di dalam tubuhmu bukan. Mungkin disinkronkan dengan jantung atau semacamnya. Dan akan aktif saat jantung anda berhenti berdetak dalam hitungan waktu tertentu." Hinata memutar matanya dengaan bosan sambil memainkan belati peraknya.

Tawa Chouji semakin meledak. "Aku memang pernah mendengar mengenai mata khusus yang dapat melihat dengan cara yang unik. Mata terkutuk yang diwarisi dari bangsa Jerman. Namun aku tak pernah menduga akan bertemu dengan salah satu penggunanya, Hinata Hyuuga. Salah seorang keturunan dari Otto Kohler, seorang prajurit yang dibakar karena diduga telah menjual matanya pada iblis untuk mendapatkan mata yang dapat membunuh hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Siapa sangka, keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal akan kekayaan dan kejeniusan para keturunannya memiliki nenek moyang mantan kekasih seorang Otto Kohler, Alice Bommenwick. Mungkin bersamaan dengan berlalunya waktu, kekuatan pada mata itu semakin memudar dengan bertambahnya darah manusia biasa yang muncul pada setiap keturunannya, sehingga sekarang para keturunannya hanya mampu melihat secara detail dan bisa menembus benda, tepat?"

"Awalnya aku mengira kau hanya seorang babi bodoh kelebihan selulit saja. Namun ternyata aku harus mempercayai kata-kata _Red Joker_ yang memberimu julukan jenius," geram Hinata dingin.

Chouji mendesis mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang merendahkannya. Diangkatnya senapan laras panjangnya sinambi berkata, "Sampai jumpa, _Clover Queen_."

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara rentetan senjata, Hinata menerjang maju. Sambil bermanuver di udara menghindari peluru, Hinata menyabetkan belatinya hingga mengenai dua orang bodyguard yang memiliki tubuh nyaris tiga kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Dan mereka harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pergelangan tangan atau bahkan lengannya yang terjatuh di lantai dengan berlumuran darah.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHH!"

Sebuah teriakan miris terdengar memeriahkan simfoni neraka yang tercipta akibat deru senapan laras panjang dan sabetan belati saat menghadang tulang.

Dengan sebuah gerakan akrobat, Hinata sukses membelah tubuh Akimichi muda itu.

Dan yang dimaksud membelah itu adalah membelah secara vertikal. Mulai dari kepala hingga selangkanan Chouji terbelah secara sempurna. Setelah bergetar beberapa kali, tubuh tambun itu ambruk ke dua arah yang berbeda, mempertontonkan seluruh organ yang terpotong dan terburai dengan begitu rapinya.

Otak abu-abu pemuda itu kini terlihat dengan jelas pembagian-pembagiannya meski telah teracuni oleh darah merah kental, paru-paru kanan dan kiri kini tak lagi terhubung karena bronkus yang merupakan jembatan pengambung antara keduanya telah hancur terbelah. Usus-usus putih panjang terburai ke mana-mana dan mengeluarkan cairan kekuningan yang menjijikkan.

"Ukh, ternyata yang dikatakan _As_ ada benarnya juga. Selulit memang tak baik untuk tubuh dan menjijikkan."

Hinata hampir saja muntah melihatnya. Namun dia harus menahannya karena dia harus keluar dari gedung ini secepat mungkin.

Namun tampaknya hari ini dewi Fortuna tengah tak menemaninya. Salah seorang bodyguard Akimichi yang tersisa sedang berusaha menusuk punggungnya dengan sebuah pisau tentara. Melihat sebuah kilauan yang terasa familier, Hinata menoleh. Namun rasa mual dan keterkejutannya membuat refles menangkisnya terlalu lambat.

'Gawat! Aku akan mati!' jerit gadis bermata bulan itu dalam hati. Dia sudah memejamkan matanya berserah pada sang maut saat sebuah suara terdengar.

PRAK!

Tak merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, Hinata menoleh. Rasa lega dan kaget dirasakannya saat melihat seorang pemuda tengah menangkis pisau tentara itu dengan sebuah pipa besi yang sudah berkarat. Di belakangnya, mayat tiga bodyguard lain yang belum dihabisi Hinata tampak bergelimpangan dengan berbagai macam kondisi mengerikan. Mulai dari kepala yang hancur hingga perut yang tertembus bagian runcing pipa besi itu.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Hinata," pemuda yang menangkis serangan itu menoleh menampilkan sepasang mata bulan yang identik dengan mata Hinata.

"Nii-san?!"

Neji menyentakkan tangkisannya hingga membuat sang bodyguard itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dengan beberapa gerakan bela diri yang dipelajarinya di Dojo keluarga, Neji menangkis serangan dari sang pria besar yang kini diarahkan padanya. Sebuah tendangan dan beberapa pukulan kuat di bagian mematikan tubuh mampu membuat pria raksasa itu lumpuh dan jatuh terduduk bersandar pada dinding.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menatap sinis pada korbannya yang kini tak berdaya. Diangkatnya pipa besi itu tinggi-tinggi lalu…

KRAK!

Pipa itu menghancurkan tengkorak sang pria dan langsung menembus otaknya membuat matanya melotot akibat kesakitan dan terdesak hingga nyaris keluar.

Kali ini Hinata terpaku menatap pemandangan gila itu, tak pernah dibayangkannya sepupunya yang selalu terlihat tegas dan bijak itu mampu melakukan hal semengerikan itu. Namun sekali lagi Hinata harus menerima jika penampilan dapat menipu. Dia adalah salah satu bukti hidupnya.

"Nii-san…" Hinata memanggil sepupu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk mengobrol nanti. Yang harus kita pikirkan adalah keluar dari bangunan ini sesegera mungkin," suara Neji terdengar tenang dan terkendali seperti biasanya. "Kita hanya memiliki waktu dua menit sebelum bom yang telah diaktifkan si babi tambun itu meledak."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Kini mereka berada di sebuah bangunan tua bekas sekolah yang seharusnya telah dihancurkan lima tahun lalu. Namun karena suatu alasan yang tak jelas, proyek penghancuran bangunan ini terpaksa dihentikan. Sekarang sudah jelas siapa yang menghentikan dan alasan dibaliknya. Namun tampaknya penghancuran bangunan itu akan dilakukan saat ini juga. Dengan mereka berdua sebagai tumbalnya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. Mereka memang berada di lantai empat. Dan tidak mungkin mereka bisa turun dengan tangga dalam waktu yang tak sampai satu setengah menit. 'Pasti ada jalan! Pasti ada jalan!' teriak Hinata dalam hati sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Dari jendela, dia dapat melihat bangunan gedung sekolah yang baru hanya berjarak sekitar lima meter dari bangunan ini.

Otaknya bekerja cepat. Langsung saja dia menyambar tangan Neji dan menariknya menuju ke salah satu jendela terdekat.

Tanpa basa basi, dia langsung memecahkan kaca jendela itu dengan bahunya dan menarik Neji agar mengikutinya.

Setelah menghirup nafas beberapa kali, Hinata menetapkan hati. Matanya yang berwarna bulan tanpa pupil kini menampilkan sebuah pupil unik tersembunyi di dalamnya. Bersamaan dengan itu beberapa otot di sekitar matanya menegang.

'Ini harus berhasil,' pikirnya sambil melompat dari jendela itu sambil mendekap tubuh Neji agar tak terpisah jauh darinya.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Sebuah teriakan kaget dari pemuda itu membahana bersamaan dengan terdengarnya ledakan beruntun dari gedung sekolah tua itu.

Sepasang Hyuuga itu jatuh dengan kemiringan sudut sekitar tiga puluh hingga empat puluh derajat. Dengan segala perhitungan yang dikuasainya, Hinata mengarahkan tubuh mereka berdua ke jendela gedung sekolah baru dan…

PRANG!

Kaca gedung itu hancur berantakan sementara Hinata dan Neji jatuh tersungkur di ruang kelas menabrak beberapa bangku yang menyebabkan luka dan memar ringan di tubuh mereka.

Neji bangkit lebih dulu dan menghampiri Hinata yang terluka lebih parah karena harus dua kali memecahkan kaca dengan bahunya.

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanyanya panik sambil membantu sepupunya bangkit dan duduk.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menatap mata Neji dengan matanya yang kini telah kembali ke bentuk semula. "Kenapa Nii-san bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil membelai luka yang membuka di leher Neji.

"Aku mengikutimu, aku khawatir karena kau keluar pada tengah malam dengan kondisi yang tak seperti biasanya," Neji menjelaskan. "Aku akan panggil _ambulance_ untuk kita, kau tenang saja di sini dulu, Hinata," tambahnya sambil bangkit berdiri.

Namun Hinata mencekal tangannya. "Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu Nii-san…" katanya sambil menyerang tiga titik di leher Neji dengan jarinya.

Neji yang merasakan rasa sakit di lehernya langsung ambruk di lantai kelas sambil memegang titik yang dipukul Hinata dengan cukup keras. "Hinata, kau…" dia berkata lirih sebelum kegelapan memanggilnya. Dia pingsan.

Dengan tatapan mata dingin Hinata berdiri dan menatap kakak sepupunya dari atas. "Maaf, Nii-san. Tapi aku terpaksa memperlakukanmu seperti ini."

.

...*...

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang terang dengan ornamen bergaya gothic klasik, seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang yang mengenakan pakaian berlumuran darah berlutut di hadapan enam singgasana mewah yang hanya terisi oleh lima orang saja karena pemiliki singgasana keenamlah yang kini sedang berlutut di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf, aku gagal menjalankan misi dengan sempurna," katanya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Jangan begitu, _Clover Queen_. Semua orang pasti pernah membuat kesalahan, iya kan?" kata pemuda yang duduk di singgasana nomor dua dari kiri sambil menoleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Pemuda lain yang duduk di sudut kanan hanya mengangguk dengan wajah bosan. " _Diamond King_ benar, namun sayangnya kesalahan yang dilakukan _Clover Queen_ saat ini termasuk berat. Bukan hanya meninggalkan saksi mata, dia bahkan melibatkan orang luar cukup jauh."

Gadis yang duduk di singgasana sudut kanan langsung bangkit. "Kata-katamu tajam sekali, _Spade Jack_! Sebagai seorang _Heart As_ , aku tak setuju denganmu. Kesalahan yang dilakukan _Queen_ bukan semata-mata kesalahannya! Ini hanya kecelakaan. Kita masih bisa memanipulasinya dengan merekayasa kejadian sebenarnya atau menghapus ingatan dari Neji Hyuuga."

"Yang tahu cara penghapusan pikiran hanyalah para _Joker_. Dan mereka tak diizinkan melakukannya tanpa persetujuan dari Dewan Besar."

" _As, Jack_ , berhentilah berspekulasi! Yang berhak memberi hukuman dan keputusan pada masalah kali ini hanyalah dua _Joker_ saja," lerai pemuda yang dipanggil _Diamond King_ tadi. "Jadi bagaimana keputusan kalian, _Black Joker_? _Red Joker_?"

Pemuda yang duduk di singgasana tengah kini menatap Hinata dengan pandangan dingin yang menusuk. Lalu dia kembali memusatkan atensinya pada pekerjaan sebelumnya yaitu mengasah katana kebanggaannya. " _Jack_ benar, kesalahan _Queen_ memang terlalu berat. Mau tak mau dia harus diberi hukuman yang sesuai dengan aturan, kau setuju bukan, _Red_?"

Gadis yang dipanggil _Red_ yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memutar mata bosan. "Terserah. Kuserahkan masalah ini padamu saja, _Black_."

 _Black Joker_ menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap gadis di sampingnya. "Ada apa denganmu? Tak biasanya kau begini."

"Tak ada apapun sesungguhnya. Hanya saja aku sedang ingin mengeksekusi seseorang."

Hinata menelan ludah tegang.

"Tenang saja, _Queen_. Bukan kau yang akan kueksekusi, kok. Kesalahanmu masih termasuk ringan jika dibandingkan dengan dia," kata Red Joker sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin menenangkan gadis yang masih berlutut di hadapannya. "Yang kumaksud adalah, _number six_. Kurasa organisasi kita tak membutuhkan seorang pecandu narkoba di dalamnya."

Diamond King mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. " _Number six_? Houzuki Suigetsu maksudmu?"

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan bukti nyata jika _Six_ memang melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya _Black_ dengan nada menyelidik.

 _Red_ mengangguk membenarkan. "Ya. Dari hasil tes urine yang dilakukannya di rumah sakit kemarin sebagai salah satu bagian pemeriksaan medis, dia terbukti positif sebagai pengguna narkoba."

"Dan kau telah mendapatkan izin dari Dewan Besar?" tanya _Black_ lagi.

"Aku tak akan menyampaikannya pada kalian jika aku belum mendapatkan izin," kata gadis itu dengan tajam. Lalu dia menatap pemuda di sampingnya dengan pandangan menantang. "Jangan kau pikir karena Houzuki masuk ke sini atas idemu, dia lantas dapat bebas dari segala aturan yang ada."

 _Black_ hanya mendengus pelan. "Terserah kau saja, _Red._ Masalah Suigetsu kuserahkan sepenuhnya padamu."

"Kalau begitu cepat disingkirkan saja! Lagipula aku juga benci pada si gigi runcing itu! Senyumnya benar-benar mengerikan! Seluruh kamera yang biasa memotretku pasti akan pecah jika mengambil gambarnya," timbrung _As_ dengan semangat karena dia memang telah membenci _Number six_ , atau yang dikenal sebagai Suigetsu Houzuki itu sejak lama.

 _Red_ mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan melakukan prosesinya besok."

"Tampaknya kau sudah memikirkan siapa penggantinya, _Red_?" pancing _Black_ dengan senyum misterius.

"Begitulah," jawab gadis bergelar _The Red Joker_ itu dengan senyum yang sama ambigunya. "Akan kuberitahukan pada kalian esok, setelah penghapusan ingatan pada _Number Six_ selesai. Kau setuju kan, _Jack_?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan dari Spade Jack yang sudah nyaris tertidur si singgasananya.

"Terserah. Ini benar-benar merepotkan. Aku tak peduli."

Hinata menelan ludah terpaksa. Otaknya menyalakan alarm tanda bahaya berkali-kali. Namun dia tak berani membantah _The Red Joker_. Apalagi mengingat jika dia baru saja membuat kesalahan hari ini.

.

...*...

.

**TBC**


	2. Dia dari Masa Lalu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gadis dari masa lalu mendatanginya. Di tangannya tersimpan seribu satu rahasia.

_**Normal POV** _

Neji memijat kepalanya beberapa kali untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang menderanya sejak tadi pagi. Tak dipedulikannya pelajaran dari sang guru yang memiliki bekas luka melintang di bawah matanya. Siapa peduli dengan aritmatika jika kepalamu serasa sedang dibombardir dengan HK416 buatan Jerman?

Well, mungkin masih ada orang yang peduli. Namun Neji Hyuuga jelas bukan orang yang termasuk dalam kategori itu.

"Hyuuga, kau tidak enak badan?" tanya sang guru dari muka kelas dengan wajah cemas karena melihat anak didiknya yang selama ini selalu rajin dan tertib membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah seperti mayat hidup.

"Tak apa-apa, Iruka-sensei. Saya baik-baik saja," jawab Neji sambil menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan memasang senyum kecil.

Umino Iruka, guru matematika di sekolah itu hanya tersenyum pelan. "Jangan memaksakan diri, Hyuuga. Istirahatlah saja di ruang kesehatan. Kembalilah ke mari jika kau telah merasa baikan."

Mendengar kata-kata gurunya, Neji hanya mengangguk pelan. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan guru bercodet itu sekarang. Toh, tawaran yang diberikannyapun tak merugikan dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah Sensei," jawabnya sambil bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke pintu kelas dengan langkah yang sedikit limbung akibat pandangan matanya yang sedikit tak stabil.

"Jangan sungkan. Istirahatlah di sana hingga tubuhmu terasa lebih ringan," katanya dengan nada lembut keibuan yang selama ini menjadi ciri khas darinya. Namun senyum itu segera lenyap digantikan sebuah senyum sarat enigma yang terukir di wajahnya. "Kau pasti masih lelah karena _pekerjaan_ semalam."

Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. "Eh? Maaf?"

Iruka kembali tersenyum seperti semula. "Tak ada apa-apa. Kudengar Jiraiya-sensei memberimu tugas khusus sebagai pelatihan untukmu mengikuti lomba yang biasanya hanya diikuti oleh mahasiswa bukan? Kau pasti lelah. Aapalgi Jiraiya-sensei terkenal suka memberi tugas yang banyak dan sulit."

Bisik-bisik kagum yang mendewakan kecerdasan Neji mulai ramai terdengar di antara para siswa. Namun kata-kata tajam yang mencelapun sama banyaknya, ditujukan untuknya oleh para siswa yang cemburu karena kesempurnaan yang dimiliki sang Hyuuga.

"Mm, ya. Saya permisi Sensei," Neji langsung pamit dan berjalan ke ruang kesehatan sekolahnya malas menghadapi sang guru bercodet ataupun teman-teman sekelasnya. Otaknya serasa semakin sakit saat memikirkan kata-kata gurunya. Namun dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya orag bodoh yang berprasangka tanpa ada bukti yang jelas. Lagipula, itu hanya mimpi."

Pemuda itu memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih dengan hiasan tengkorak sebagai penghias ruangannya. Namun sayang, di ruang yang telah difasilitasi dengan dua ranjang single itu tak ada seorangpun yang menunggui.

'Kemana perginya dokter sekolah itu? Kabur dari pekerjaannya lagi? Dasar, pemakan gaji buta!' makinya dalam hati sambil mengambil sendiri aspirin dan segelas air untuk diminumnya, berharap agar sakit kepalanya segera lenyap.

Dia membaringkan tubuh atletisnya di salah satu ranjang, namun tak ada niatan untuk tidur dalam dirinya. Ingatannya kembali melayang menuju kejadian tadi malam. Gedung sekolah tua itu, para kriminal itu, lautan darah itu dan terutama Hinata yang liar dan sadis. Semuanya terasa sangat nyata, sangat real.

Namun masalahnya tak ada satupun benda yang dapat membuktikan jika itu semua adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

Neji mengerang kesal karena sakit kepalanya terasa semakin menusuk bersamaan dengan otaknya yang dipaksa untuk berfikir lebih keras lagi. Dipukulnya dinding di sampingnya dengan emosi. Matanya menatap nyalang pada kekosongan yang menakutkan.

"Brengsek! Tak mungkin itu semua hanya mimpi. Tidak… itu bukan mimpi. Itu nyata! Aku yakin itu nyata!"

**Flash Back**

KRRRRRIIIIIINGGG!

Pagi itu Neji terbangun akibat deru jam beker yang terasa menusuk-nusuk otaknya. "Ugh!" geramnya saat merasakan kepalanya seperti baru saja dipukul dengan benda berat. Dia mengangkat jarinya dan memijit pelipisnya ringan, sekedar berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang merajainya.

Dengan malas dia membuka matanya, namun pemandangan buram dan tak jelaslah yang kini merajai matanya. Dia menggosok netra bulannya dengan punggung tangan, mencoba menjernihkan pengelihatannya yang kabur.

Sebuah kejanggalan dirasakannya. Dia ada di kamarnya sendiri dan sedang terduduk di meja komputernya. Di samping layar komputer, secangkir kopi yang telah habis isinya terguling sehingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak kotor di taplak meja hijau miliknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengamati seluruh kamarnya. Dengan langkah berat dia berjalan menuju meja di samping ranjangnya dan mematikan beker yang telah sukses membuat kepalanya serasa ditusuki seribu jarum.

Disandarkannya tubuhnya di dinding sambil mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam.

Ya, dia membuntuti Hinata dan mendapati gadis itu sedang membunuh, ah tidak, lebih tepat jika dikatakan membantai para kriminil yang bermarkas di sebuah gedung bekas sekolah yang sudah nyaris dirobohkan. Lalu dia terpaksa melompat ke gedung di sampingnya akibat jebakan terakhir yang dibuat oleh pemuda tambun yang mati dengan tubuh terbelah dua. Namun saat dia mendekati Hinata mencoba melihat seberapa parah luka gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja Hinata memukul lehernya dan…

Semua buram

Neji terpaksa mendudukkan badannya di atas ranjang supaya tubuhnya tak langsung jatuh terjerembab ke lantai. Dilihatnya sekeliling kamarnya dengan teliti. Kamarnya tampak normal, semua masih pada tempatnya kecuali cangkir kopi yang sebelumnya tak ada di samping komputer. Dia memang berniat mengambil kopi untuk menahan kantuknya semalam, namun karena melihat ada yang menyelinap, dia membatalkan niatnya.

"Argh! Tugasku…" gerutu pemuda itu sambil kembali mendekat ke meja komputernya. Dihidupkannya komputer yang ternyata hanya dalam mode _sleep_ itu. Dihadapannya terpampang jelas tugas sekolahnya yang sudah hampir selesai.

Neji hanya mengernyitkan alis sambil membaca sepintas dua puluh halaman terakhir. Baik dari gaya bahasa ataupun isinya nyaris identik dengan yang akan dia tulis. Namun dia tak pernah merasa menulisnya.

"Apa yang semalam itu memang hanya mimpi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sinambi menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Mungkin semalam aku memang ke dapur dan membuat kopi lalu aku mengerjakan tugasku dan tertidur di dalam kamar. Ya, pasti begitu. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu mengantuk, aku jadi tak sadar jika aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku," pemuda itu membuat sebuah spekulasi. Lalu dengan suara tertahan dia tertawa. "Pasti seperti itulah kejadiannya. Aku tak pernah mengikuti Hinata ataupun pergi ke luar rumah ataupun membunuh…" bisiknya ragu sambil menatap sedikit cermin di sudut ruangan. Tak ada satupun bekas luka di tubuhnya.

Jika yang semalam memang benar kenyataan, seharusnya masih ada bekas luka yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Namun buktinya? Tubuhnya mulus tanpa luka ataupun lebam!

Tak ada satupun manusia yang dapat menghilangkan luka dan lebam hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam saja. Kecuali jika luka dan lebam itu hanya merupakan sebuah mimpi yang terasa berubah menjadi delusi yang nyata.

"Nii-san! Apa Nii-san sudah bangun?" seorang gadis bertanya dari balik pintu geser kamar Neji membuat pemuda itu sedikit terkejut.

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menoleh ke arah pintunya. "Ya, Hinata. Aku sudah bangun."

Gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu membuka sedikit pintu kamar Neji dan masuk ke dalamnya. "Suara Nii-san sedikit serak. Apa Nii-san sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

Neji mengamati penampilan gadis di hadapannya. Hinata menganakan rok panjang dengan motif bunga-bunga dan sebuah blus biru pastel sebagai atasannya. Rambutnya diurai bebas dan diberi sebuah jepit rambut sebagai hiasannya.

Ya, ini Hinata yang dikenalnya. Hinata yang selalu dilihat dan dipujanya sebagai Yamato Nadhesiko selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir. Hinata yang lembut, anggun dan ramah. Bukan seorang gadis sadis dengan pakaian ketat yang dilihatnya semalam.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir tiap pikiran buruk yang menghantuinya. Dia mengerang pelan merasakan kepalanya sedikit berdenyut kembali. "Tak apa, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja," katanya lirih.

"Jika Nii-san sakit, aku bisa menelpon pihak sekolah untuk mengizinkan Nii-san," kata Hinata sambil mendekat ke arah Neji dan menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Neji. "Tubuh Nii-san sedikit panas. Aku akan membawakan sarapan dan obat Nii-san ke sini. Hari ini Nii-san istirahat saja."

"Mengukur suhu tubuh dengan kulit itu tidak akurat, Hinata," bantah Neji sambil bangkit berdiri dan menuju keluar kamarnya. "Aku hanya sedikit lelah, lagipula aku memiliki tugas penting hari ini. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti orang sakit, Hinata. Aku tak bisa membolos hanya karena sakit yang tak seberapa parahnya ini."

Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah," dia mengalah. "Nii-san mandi saja dulu. Aku akan menunggu di ruang makan."

Neji sudah hendak melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke kamar mandi. Namun dengan ragu-ragu dia menoleh ke arah sepupunya yang sedang membersihkan kamarnya. "Em, Hinata. Apa semalam kau keluar?" tanyanya sekedar memastikan.

"Semalam? Tidak, kok. Setelah makan malam, aku bicara dengan Hanabi lalu pergi ke kamar untuk belajar dan tidur," jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembut tersungging di wajahnya. "Mengapa Nii-san menanyakannya?"

Satu hal lagi yang menegaskan jika kejadian semalam itu memang hanya mimpi. "Tak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Pemuda itu melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi sambil mengurut kepalanya supaya arum-jarum yang menusuk kepalanya menghilang. Dia merasa aneh, biasanya selelah apapun dia, tidur selalu dapat membuatnya segar kembali. Tak seperti kali ini, tubuhnya terasa seperti tubuh orang yang baru saja mabuk atau diberi anestesi secara paksa agar dia terlelap.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Anestesi? Apa mungkin itu memang benar? Bukankah orang-orang yang dengan mudahnya membunuh orang lain dapat dengan mudah pula menidurkan orang lain dengan obat bius atau semacamnya dan memanipulasi keadaan?

Apakah Hinata telah mencoba membuatnya melupakan kejadian semalam dengan memanipulasi kamar dan kondisinya sehingga membuat kesan seolah-olah dia tak pernah meninggalkan rumah dan mengerjakan tugas?

Neji mengerang pelan. "Terlalu mengada-ada. Tampaknya menonton film bertemakan spionasme tak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan mentalku," gerutunya sambil masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya.

Berharap air yang segar itu mampu menjernihkan kepalanya.

**Flash Back Off**

Neji membuka matanya. Dilihatnya jam di ruang kesehatan telah menunjukkan pukul dua siang. Bel tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah hari ini tampaknya pasti sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Dia tak menyadari jika dia telah tertidur selama itu.

"Kau sudah bangun ya? Maaf, tadi aku pergi dan baru menyadari jika ada seseorang di sini," kata seorang wanita cantik yang Neji perkirakan usianya belum lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun yang tak dikenalinya. "Aku dokter baru di sini, Namaku Suzune. Aku baru saja selesai mengurus dokumen-dokumen kepindahanku menggantikan Sarutobi-sensei yang sudah pensiun. Kau sudah lama di sini? Sudah minum obat kan? Kalau tidak salah jumlah aspirinnya sudah berkurang, berarti kau sudah minum kan?"

"Ya." Neji hanya menatap bingung wanita itu sambil menggaruk tenguknya yang tak gatal. "Saya sudah baikan, sensei. Terimakasih."

Wanita itu mengamati wajah murid di hadapannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji sambil bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan seragamnya yang sedikit berkerut. "Apa ada yang salah dengan saya?"

Suzune hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tertawa saja. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya menduga-duga mengapa kau ada di sini. Kupikir kau mungkin saja membolos dengan alasan sakit seperti di tempat praktikku sebelumnya, namun wajahmu terlihat jujur. Meski tak akan ada yang tahu jika ituadalah acting yang menunjukkan _sisi gelapmu_."

"Sisi gelap?" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya merupaakan beoan dari kata-kata terakhir sang dokter muda terlontar tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Neji. Mau tak mau dia membuat opsi-opsi tak logis yang dikaitkannya dengan kata-kata Iruka-sensei di dalam kelas. Namun sekali lagi, dia hanya menepis pikirannya sendiri dan menggerutu dalam hati. 'Betapa paranoidnya aku! Gara-gara mimpi sialan itu, aku jadi berfikir yang macam-macam!'

Suzune memalingkan wajahnya dan menata beberapa obat yang ada di mejanya. "Begitulah, terkadang seseorang menekan sisi gelapnya dan memerangkapnya dalam sudut hati. Tak akan pernah ada seseorang yang tahu bahwa dibalik wajah polos seseorang, mungkin saja tersimpan pikiran busuk dan segala sumpah serapah yang mengerikan. Atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Hasrat ingin menghancurkan."

Neji merasakan tubuhnya merinding sekaligus bersemangat mendengar kata-kata dokter itu. Dia menelan ludah terpaksa saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum misterius, seakan dia mengetahui suatu rahasia besar yang tak diketahui oleh orang lain.

"Dan jika kau tak melepaskan hasrat itu maka kau akan menjadi gila dan akhirnya mati," wanita itu masih tetap berbicara. "Masalah utama yang harus kita hadapi adalah masyarakat kita yang tak membiarkan adanya sarana untuk melepaskan emosi gelap itu dan memaksa kita untuk tetap menggunakan topeng manusia suci untuk memberikan kesan bahwa kita adalah orang baik-baik. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, merekalah yang telah membunuh kita perlahan-lahan dan menyiksa kita dari dalam."

Neji menatap nanar wanita itu, Suzune seolah sedang membicarakan dirinya sebagai objek bukan manusia secara umum. Dokter cantik berusia dua puluhan itu seakan dapat membaca pikiranya dan menilik hatinya. Apapun yang dikatakannya sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan Neji mengenai dirinya sendiri.

"Mengapa anda mengatakannya pada saya, sensei?" tanya Neji dengan hati-hati, tak ingin memberi kesan buruk dirinya pada sang dokter.

Suzune hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau benar. Mengapa aku mengatakannya padamu ya? Mungkin karena kau terlihat jauh lebih pandai dan dewasa dibanding anak lain yang seusiamu." Wanita itu menoleh pada Neji dan tersenyum lembut. "Kebanyakan remaja biasanya masih naif dan menganggap aku hanya membual, namun kau berbeda. Aku merasa kau akan mengerti kata-kataku."

Neji hanya diam tak menjawab.

"Ah, kau kan masih sakit, ya? Kalau begitu kau harus cepat pulang dan beristirahat," wanita itu kembali berbicara sambil membuka pintu ruang kesehatan mempersilahkan Neji pergi. "Maaf aku telah membuatmu tinggal lama di sini karena mendengarkan ceritaku yang membosankan."

Neji menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, sensei. Saya permisi," dia pamit sambil menutup pintu ruang kesehatan itu.

Sayang, dia tak sempat melihat sebuah senyum mengerikan yang tercetak di wajah sang dokter muda nan cantik itu, senyum yang muncul bersamaan dengan bisikan lirih parau yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Misi telah selesai. Neji Hyuuga, kau memang seorang anak yang cerdas. Namun kau harus menerima kenyataan jika dirimu tak sadar jika saat ini kau tengah didoktrinasi olehku. Fufufu…"

.

...*...

.

Sekolah masih dapat dikatakan cukup ramai saat Neji keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan gaya arsitektur yang terlalu kaku dan membosankan itu. Dia memasang senyum ramah tatkala ada orang yang menyapa atau menanyakan kondisinya karena dia telah menghabiskan waktu seharian di ruang kesehatan dan tak kembali mengikuti pelajaran.

Mengesalkan. Neji tahu bahwa di balik pertanyaan-pertanyaan sopan mereka, anak-anak itu menjelek-jelekkannya di belakang dan mengatakan jika dia sebenarnya membolos. Namun meskipun dia muak pada sikap sok peduli mereka, pemuda bersurai coklat itu tetap bersabar dan tersenyum mengatakan jika dia hanya sedikit kelelahan dan badannya sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang.

Neji menyesapi tiap-tiap kata yang diucapkan leh Suzune, sang dokter muda aneh penggemar psikologi tadi. Ternyata setiap orang memang menggunakan topeng. Baik dirinya ataupun orang-orang yang menyapanya itu hanya sekedar berbasa-basi dan memasang wajah anak baik baik sebagai upaya agar imagenya tak jatuh ataupun hancur. Menggelikan.

Kini dia sadar. Dia hidup di dunia yang dipenuhi kebohongan. Dunia gelap yang terus-menerus ditutupi dengan cahaya putih yang hanya setengah hati bersinar.

Menjijikkan!

Begitu melewati gerbang, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok gadis yang mengenakan pakaian bebas bernada casual berdiri di dekatnya bersama dengan adik kelasnya yang memiliki alis setebal dosa. Bukannya gadis itu sangat cantik atau apa, hanya saja Neji merasa sedikit familier dengannya.

Diamatinya lagi gadis itu dengan seksama. Tingginya tak lebih dari seratus enam puluh satu centi, kulitnya kuning sedikit kecoklatan, dia mengenakan cropped jaket berwarna merah gelap dan rok lipit di atas lutut dengan warna senada. Di balik jaketnya dia mengenakan atasan bergaya ruffle berwarna pink muda. Wajahnyapun cukup cantik meski tanpa make-up, matanya hijau besar danlang pipinya tinggi. Namun bukan gaya berpakaian ataupun wajahnya yang membuat Neji tertarik. Melainkan warna rambut sang gadis. Pink.

Tanpa bermaksud menggombal atau semacamnya, Neji yakin jika sebelumnya dia pernah mengenal gadis itu.

Gadis itu meloneh ke arah Neji dan tersenyum lebar. "Neji-kun!" panggil gadis itu riang sambil meninggalkan teman bicaranya yang kini sedang memasang wajah kecewa.

'Ok, berarti aku memang mengenal gadis itu,' Neji mengambil kesimpulan dalam hati. Dia bersyukur, tak banyak gadis bersurai pink cerah yang terlahir di bumi, dan salah satu gadis bersurai pink itu adalah teman satu SDnya yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya, Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno?" Neji memastikan.

Sebuah senyum lebar ditunjukkan gadis itu sebagai jawabannya. "Aku tak menyangka kau masih akan mengingatku setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu."

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu tadi. Kau telah banyak berubah. Siapa sangka gadis yang dulu senang menghajar anak lelaki manapun yang mengejeknya dengan sebutan tomboi kini telah berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat anggun dan feminin seperti ini."

"Kau terlalu memuji, Neji. Di dalamnya aku tak terlalu banyak berubah. Masih brutal dan senang menghajar orang," timpal sang gadis sambil tersenyum senang. Meski menyangkal, Neji yakin di dalamnya gadis itu merasa tersanjung juga karena telah dipuji. Hanya saja harga diri tak memperbolehkan gadis itu menunjukkannya secara langsung. Munafik.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Sakura. Bukankah kau pindah ke Amerika karena mendapatkan beasiswa di sana saat masih SD?"

Gadis bermata bak emerald itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Memang. Namun aku sudah menuntaskan sekolahku di sana. Sejak tiga tahun lalu aku sudah kembali ke Jepang dan memutuskan untuk bekerja di sini. Namun baru setahun terakhir aku bekerja di Konoha setelah sebelumnya bekerja di Tokyo."

"Kau sudah bekerja? Mengagumkan," puji Neji setengah hati. "Sebagai model, artis atau desainer?" tanya Neji sambil mengamati busana yang dikenakan gadis di hadapannya. Cukup modis.

"Dokter sebenarnya," koreksi Sakura sambil tertawa renyah.

Dengan senyum tetap bertahan di wajahnya, Neji berkata, "Sudahkah aku berkata seberapa mengagumkannya dirimu?"

"Kurasa sudah tadi."

Pembicaraan terhenti, Neji menghabiskan waktu dengan mengamati gadis di hadapannya. Rambutnya dipotong pendek tak sepanjang punggung lagi, mungkin karena pekerjaannya sebagai seorang dokter mewajibkannya tak memiliki rambut panjang yang dapat mengganggu proses pemeriksaan. Di bawah matanya ada kantung mata yang sedikit tersamar, efek menjadi orang jenius.

Samar-samar dia mengingat masa-masa ketika dirinya masih SD dulu, memang menggelikan jika diingat sekarang, namun dulu dirinya yang masih sangat polos dan lugu sempat menaruh hati pada gadis beriris green emerald ini. Dia bahkan sempat syok saat mendengar berita kepindahan sang gadis yang tiba-tiba.

Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, sebenarnya dia tak menemukan suatu kekhususan pada diri Sakura yang dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta sekarang.

Gadis itu memang cantik, namun masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik daripada dirinya. Dia juga ramah dan anggun, namun Neji tahu jika itu hanyalah acting yang dilakukan oleh gadis di hadapannya. Dia juga cerdas, buktinya dia dapat menjadi doter di usia yang masih sangat belia. Namun ayolah, siapa sih cowok yang mau berpacaran dengan gadis yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan virus-virus dan bakteri mematikan dibanding kekasihnya?

Tunggu dulu. Gadis yang telah memiliki profesi sehebat itu tak mungkin berada di depan sekolah menengah atas tanpa alasan bukan?

"Hm, Sakura, kurasa kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," kata Neji mengingatkan sang gadis. "Mengapa kau ada di sini? Seorang dokter muda berbakat pastinya tak memiliki banyak waktu luang sampai tersesat ke sebuah SMA di tepi kota bukan?"

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan Neji. "Apa kau marah jika aku mengatakan aku datang mencarimu?"

"Tidak. Tapi darimana kau mengetahui alamat sekolahku?"

"Well, sekitar sebulan yang lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihatmu dari kafe saat sedang istirahat sore. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyapamu saat itu juga, namun kau sedang bersama dengan teman-temanmu. Jadi akumengurungkan niatku. Saat aku menanyakan tentang seragam sekolah yang kau kenakan pada salah seorang senior di rumah sakit, dia mengatakan jika itu adalah seragam di sekolahnya dulu. Dari dialah aku mendapatkan alamat sekolahmu," sakura mengambil nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "Namun aku baru mendapatkan jatah liburku sebulan kemudian, jadi aku baru bisa datang menemuimu hari ini."

Mendengar kisah yang dituturkan Sakura, Neji mengernyit sedikit, cerita yang terlalu mengada-ada, namun tak menghapus kemungkina n jika itu memang kisah yang sebenarnya.

"Ada alasan khusus mengapa kau menemuiku?"

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku ingin bernostalgia dengan cinta pertamaku. Lagipula… aku sedikit penasaran denganmu," kikik Sakura mengingat masa ketika ia masih belia. "Kau punya waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

Waktu hampir satu menit penuh dihabiskannya untuk mempertimbangkan ajakan Sakura. Ajakan itu tampak menarik, apalagi mengingat kepalanya sudah tak lagi berdenyut seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan mungkin acara jalan-jalan dengan seorang gadis menawanlah yang dibutuhkannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari segala macam kejadian yang terasa menjadi beban di pikiran.

"Baiklah. Asal kau tak keberatan jalan bersama dengan cowok yang masih menggunakan seragam," Neji mengambil keputusan.

Sakura tertawa pelan menimpali celetukan neji lalu memeluk tangan sang pemuda mesra sinambi berkata, "Kau terlihat luar biasa tampan menggunakan seragam itu, Neji-kun. Pasti sepanjang perjalanan akan banyak gadis yang melayangkan pandangan tak menyenangkan kepadaku."

.

...*...

.

Sebuah cafe bergaya _neo classical_ indah adalah tempat pilihan Sakura untuk mengajak Neji menghabiskan waktu. Letaknya yang sedikit tersembunyi di antara gang-gang membuat kafe ini tak terlalu ramai pengunjung meskipun rasa masakan dan minumannya dapat diandalkan. Suasananya yang berkesan romantispun memberi nilai sendiri bagi para tamu yang sedang memadu asmara.

Secangkir _capucino_ dan _ice cream strawberry_ adalah menu yang dipesan oleh Neji dan Sakura begitu seorang pelayan yang mengenakan pakaian _maid_ mendatangi mereka. Seolah bernostalgia, mereka membahas segala hal yang pernah mereka alami bersama sebelum kepindahan Sakura ke Amerika.

"Aku tak menyangka bisa kalah darimu, Sakura. Bagaimana kisahnya hingga kau bisa menjadi seorang dokter dalam usia semuda ini?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Seperti yang kau tahu, sistem pendidikan Amerika tak sekolot di sini. Mudah saja bagi siswanya untuk lompat kelas jika memang dinilai mampu," gadis itu menyuap sedikit pesanannya sebelum kembali berkata, "Dan sialnya, aku termasuk salah satu anak di dalamnya. Mereka bilang aku berbakat di bidang kedokteran. Padahal aku hanyalah si bodoh yang entah beruntung atau malah sial."

"Apa kau tak menyenangi pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

Sakura tertawa miris mendengarnya. "Kau hanya tahu pekerjaanku adalah dokter, Neji-kun. Kau tak tahu detail-detail pekerjaanku."

Neji mengamati gadis di hadapannya lagi. Gadis ini tampaknya menyimpan suatu misteri yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan misteri kedatangannya hari ini. Di balik tubuh kurus dan langsing itu, Neji melihat kekuatan yang cukup besar. Ucapkan terima kasih pada pekerjaannya menjadi asisten sang paman di _dojo_ keluarganya, berkat itu dia dapat mengetahui kemampuan beladiri seseorang hanya dengan melihat tubuhnya saja.

Dan gadis ini memiliki kemampuan yang dapat dikatakan cukup mumpuni.

Tidak, bahkan lebih dari sekedar mumpuni. Dia mungkin dapat menyebunyikannya dengan berpura-pura sebagai gadis lemah, namun Neji tahu, gadis itu dapat meretakkan tulang seorang pria dewasa hanya dengan sekali pukul saja jika dia menginginkannya.

Gadis yang mengerikan.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seolah kau ingin menelanjangiku begitu?" canda Sakura sambil terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Neji yang mengamatinya dengan intens.

"Aku hanya sedang berusaha menerka apa detail pekerjaanmu saja, kok."

"Kau tak akan dapat menebaknya, Neji-kun. Belum pernah ada seorangpun yang dapat menebak spesialisasiku dengan tepat," tantang gadis itu sambil menjilat setetes es krim yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan gaya yang terkesan erotis.

Neji tersenyum. "Kau menantangku? Baiklah, akan kuterima," jawab sang pemuda percaya diri. "Mungkin dokter anak jika dilihat dari penampilanmu. Atau dokter umum jika dilihat dari kesibukanmu selama ini," terkanya.

"Maaf, kau salah, tuan sok tahu!" jawab sang gadis sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejak.

"Kalau bukan, lalu apa?"

Sakura kembali bersikap serius. Dia menyuapkan beberapa sendok es krim ke mulutnya sambil menegakkan punggungnya. "Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjadi dokter anak atau dokter umum, seperti kebanyakan pilihan dokter lain. Sayangnya aku tak tertarik," gadis itu kembali memulai kisahnya dengan tenang. "Aku lebih senang menjadi seorang dokter ahli forensik dan autopsi."

Mendengar kata-kata yang dengan santainya diucapkan sang gadis, mau tak mau Neji sedikit bergidik. "Pekerjaanmu terdengar mengerikan."

"Tidak terlalu. Lagipula aku senang bertemu dengan mayat-mayat itu," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum aneh. "Aku menikmati saat pisauku mengiris tubuh mereka tanpa adanya resiko mati. Yah, karena mereka memang sudah tak hidup, bukan? Aku senang melihat jantung yang sudah berhenti berdetak dan dingin, terlihat sangat menawan. Namun yang paling aku suka adalah melihat Mayat yang tubuhnya sudah tak lengkap. Sungguh memiliki nilai estetika."

Saat itulah Neji melihat sisi gelap seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Kau terdengar seperti seorang psikopat gila, Sakura," dengus Neji sambil menyesap sedikit capucinonya. Ingatannya sedikit melayang pada beberapa pembicaraan dengan sang ayah selama setahun terakhir. Kalau tidak salah, adik sang kepala keluarga itu pernah mengatakan jika ada seorang gadis muda yang telah beberapa kali turut berpartisipasi dalam mengidentifikasi kematian para korban. Selama ini dia menganggapnya sebagai percakapan biasa yang tak bermakna, namun sekarang, mungkin sang dokter muda yang dimaksud ayahnya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Sakura terkikik mendengarnya. "Bukan penggambaran yang terlalu buruk, Neji-kun. Tak masalah bukan jika aku menganggapnya sebagai sebuah pujian?"

"Aku tak dapat mencegahmu jika kau ingin menganggapnya seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba suara instrumen musik klasik terdengar dari dalam tas kecil Sakura menghentikan pembicaraan itu.

Chopin, Neji menggaris bawahi nama seorang maestro musik ternama sebegai penggubah musik menawan itu. Dia memang sudah sering mendengarkannya, terutama sebagai salah satu sarana penunjang ketika dia tengah belajar. Namun mendengarkannya di saat suasana hati sedang gelisah seperti ini, entah mengapa musik itu terdengar… mengerikan.

"Halo, Tusdane-sama. Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada lirih pada sang penelpon di sebrang sana. "Sekarang? Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Aku akan datang secepatnya ke sana… tak apa, aku mengerti jika ini adalah keadaan darurat. Ya, Tsunade-sama. Setengah jam lagi saya akan tiba di rumah sakit."

Neji yang tak mendengar kata-kata sang penelpon langsung bertanya kepada Sakura setelah gadis itu menutup teleponnya. "Ada apa?"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "Polisi menemukan sangat banyak mayat siang ini. Dokter kepala memintaku untuk datang membantu karena kami kekurangan tenaga ahli," gadis itu menjelaskan sambil membereskan barang-barang bawaannya. Dengan wajah menyesal dia menatap Neji dan berkata, "Maafkan aku, Neji-kun. Padahal akulah yang mengajakmu kemari, namun aku harus pergi sekarang. Maaf."

"Tak usah kau pikirkan, Sakura. Lagipula aku juga cukup menikmati hari ini," jawab Neji sambil tersenyum pelan dan ikut bangkit berdiri.

Sakura yang masih merasa tak enak langsung berkata, "Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membayar pesanan kita. Anggaplah itu sebagai ucapan maafku karena harus pergi secepat ini?!"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menerimanya," kata Neji sambil berjalan ke counter untuk membayar pesanan mereka. Ditaruhnya beberapa ribu yen di atas kasir sebelum sang penjaga mengatakan biaya total mereka. "Sebagai laki-laki aku harus memperlakukan wanita sebagai seorang Lady. Mana bisa aku mendapatkan traktiran dari seorang Lady. Harga diriku sebagai seorang gentleman bisa terluka nanti," candanya.

Sakura hanya menunduk mendengar kata-kata Neji. "Kau masih belum terlalu banyak berubah, Neji. Selain tubuhmu yang semakin tinggi dan tegap, kau masih sama seperti dulu. Baik hati namun… naif."

"Penilaian yang sangat baik, Sakura. Akupun merasa diriku begitu." Neji kembali mengingat mimpinya semalam. Terlalu banyak darah yang mengalir, terlalu banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan dan terlalu banyak kengerian yang tak lagi dapat digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Namun entah mengapa, dia menikmatinya. Menikmati tiap harmonisasi malam yang berpadu dengan suara jeritan kesakitan. Keindahan musik yang sempurna. Dan diapun tak dapat melupakan sensasi saat dia menancapkan pipa besi ke kepala orang berpakaian hitam itu. Ya, otaknya yang berwarna abu-abu dan darah yang muncrat dipadu dengan tatapan horor akan kematian yang menjemput terlihat sama indahnya dengan pahatan Michelangelo di matanya. Hasrat ingin membunuhnya yang terlahir terasa menyenangkan.

'Polisi menemukan banyak mayat siang ini…' kata-kata Sakura bergaung seperti mantra di otaknya membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut menyakitkan lagi. Banyak mayat, ya, banyak mayat. Deskripsi yang sama dengan kejadian semalam. Rasa ingin tahunya membuncah saat mereka mulai keluar dari café dalam keheningan. Dia harus bertanya! Harus!

"Hm, Sakura. Tadi kau mengatakan Polisi banyak menemukan mayat siang ini. Apa kau tahu kondisinya?"

Sakura menoleh seolah sudah menunggu pertanyaan ini terlontar dari Neji. Sebuah seringai puas terbentuk di wajah cantiknya. Namun cepat-cepat ia singkirkan senyum itu sebelum Neji sempat melihatnya.

"Tentu saja aku tak tahu kondisinya, aku kan belum melihatnya secara langsung," pancing Sakura sambil melirik sepintas wajah Neji yang mengekspresikan kekecewaan. "Tapi kata Dokter Kepala, mereka ditemukan di bekas sekolah yang terbakar semalam dengan kondisi tubuh yang mengerikan dan tanpa ada tanda pengenal yang tersisa. Salah satunya bahkan terbelah menjadi dua dan ada juga yang mati dengan…"

"…pipa besi menembus kepalanya."

.

...*...

.

Setelah melambaikan tangan pada sang pemuda Hyuuga yang menjadi targetnya, Sakura membelokkan tubuhnya ke sebuah gang gelap di mana sebuah mobil sedan hitam telah menunggunya. Dia mengetuk kaca samping mobil itu yang tak memungkinkan orang luar melihat ke dalamnya. Jendela kaca itu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang wanita pirang yang sepintas tak terlihat jika umurnya sebenarnya sudah berkepala lima. Dia mengangkat jempolnya sebagai tanda jika dia telah berhasil.

"Masuklah," perintah wanita itu tegas. Sang gadis bersurai pink hanya mengangguk dan mematuhi peritahnya. Setelah memasang _safety belt_ , wanita pirang itu kembali berkata, "Tak rugi aku memberimu cuti, Sakura. Kerjamu sungguh baik. Mulai dari menyingkirkan _Number Six_ dan mencari penggantinya sangat sempurna."

Sakura menatap rekaman video saat dia sedang berbicara dengan Neji yang terpampang di layar datar di hadapannya. Sebuah senyum misterius mengembang di wajahnya. "Bukankah dia orang yang sangat menarik, _Leader_ Dewan Besar? Tampaknya dia sudah mulai menyadari kegelapan yang ada di hatinya sendiri. Tak akan makan waktu lama hingga dia siap menjadi _Six_ berikutnya."

Wanita pirang itu mengangguk mengerti. "Masalah _Number Six_ kuserahkan padamu sepenuhnya,"putus wanita itu dengan tegas. Dia mulai menjalankan sedan hitam itu keluar dari gang sempit yang gelap dan melajukannya ke gedung Rumah Sakit Konoha. "Bicara soal _Six_ , di mana kau meninggalkan jasad tanpa ingatan Houzuki Suigetsu itu?"

"Anda tak perlu cemas, Tsunade-sama. Saya meninggalkannya di tempat sampah dekat lokasi bar-bar kumuh di sisi lain kota. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira dia menjadi korban pemerkosaan yang sadis. Dan anda tak perlu khawatir, meskipun saya membencinya. Namun saya masih tetap membiarkan si gigi tajam itu hidup, bagaimanapun dia adalah mantan anggota dari _The Emperor._ Aku harus bersikap baik kepadanya."

"Baik soal Houzuki ataupun Neji Hyuuga, semua berjalan lancar. Mengagumkan," puji wanita itu puas.

"Terima kasih, _Leader."_

"Bagaimana dengan _Queen_? Apa dia tak akan memberontak jika sepupu kesayangannya terlibat?" tanya seorang pria yang duduk di belakang bersama dengan wanita berambut pendek yang sedang memangku seekor babi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Clover Queen tak akan berani berkata apapun. Hukuman yang diberikan Black Joker akan cukup membuatnya bungkam beberapa waktu ini."

"Memang tak salah aku memilihmu sebagai _Red Joker_. Kemampuanmu memang patut dibanggakan. Kalian setuju bukan, Suzune, Iruka?" tanya wanita itu pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil.

Mereka mengangguk setuju sambil tersenyum aneh. "Ya, _Red Joker_ memang gadis yang mengagumkan."

.

...*...

.


	3. Darah dalam Rumah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darah membanjiri rumahnya. Menunjukkan genangan merah pekat yang menakutkan.

Normal POV

Hinata duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Matanya terus menerus melirik pintu kamarnya dengan pandangan gelisah.

Otaknya masih jelas mengingat saat kaki-kaki kecil hewan itu menggerayangi tubuh polosnya yang tak dilapisi selembar kainpun. Tangannya yang terantai tak sanggup menepis dan mengusir makhluk-makhluk itu menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ribuan, tidak, bahkan mungkin jutaan serangga-serangga kecil itu merayapi tubuhnya dan menggigiti kulitnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh bercak-bercak merah dan biru yang menjijikkan.

Seakan belum cukup dengan serangga-serangga mengerikan itu. Ratusan ular melata di lantai selebar satu meter persegi tempatnya dirantai dan mulai merambat di kakinya yang putih sambil sesekali mematuknya.

Hinata memang tahu jika ular itu tak lagi berbisa, Black Joker pasti sudah membuang kelenjar bisa ular-ular kesayangannya itu, jika tidak pastilah sekarang nyawanya sudah melayang.

Dan orang sependai dia tak akan melakukannya. Nyawa seorang Clover Queen terlalu berharga untuk dipertaruhkan atas nama hukuman.

Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti hukuman untuk Hinata menjadi lebih ringan. Setengah meter di atas kepalanya puluhan kelelawar hitam dengan wajah buruk seperti tikus bersayap bergelantungan sambil mengeluarkan suara mencicit yang membuat telinganya berdengung. Terkadang makhluk-makhluk malam itu berterbangan dan menabrak wajah atau bagian tubuhnya yang lain membuat Hinata ingin menjerit ketakutan.

Namun dia tak akan berani berteriak. Di ruang yang sangat gelap ini, dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia sampai berani berteriak. Mungin sesuatu akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan tak sengaja tertelan. Matanya terpejam rapat-rapat saat merasakan serangga-serangga itu mulai merampat ke pipinya dan menggigitinya.

Hinata mengusap wajahnya. Bayangan mengerikan mengenai hukuman yang diberikan Black Joker padanya masih terus berputar di otaknya. Tak heran, pemuda bersurai raven itu bisa mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai Black Joker. Kesadisannya memang sangat sempurna. Bahkan seorang Queen-pun bisa dikatakan berubah menjadi bayi di hadapannya.

Hinata hanya bisa mensyukuri jika Sakura telah memberikannya sebuah obat yang dapat menghilangkan lebam akibat serangga-serangga sialan itu seketika. Jika tidak, pastilah dia akan kesulitan menjelaskan alasan mengapa tubuhnya bisa dipenuhi bercak biru dan merah kepada keluarganya.

Dia mendengar suara langkah pendek-pendek di dekat kamarnya. Langkah kecil yang cepat. Langkah seorang anak SD. Itu pasti adiknya, Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Hanabi? Ada yang mau kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum saat melihat sang adik melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamarnya.

Hanabi hanya menggeleng kecil. "Maaf kemarin aku bersikap buruk. Bahkan saat Nee-chan mengajakku bicarapun aku mengacuhkan Nee-chan. Maaf ya."

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, Hanabi. Aku tahu kau melakukan itu hanya karena kau kesal dan kesepian. Harusnya akulah yang meminta maaf padamu. Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk hingga sering mengacuhkanmu akhir-akhir ini." Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membelai surai coklat milik sang adik. "Maafkan Nee-chan ya, Hanabi."

"Bukan salah Nee-chan!" protes gadis manis itu sambil memandang mata bulan kakaknya yang senada dengan warna matanya sendiri. "Tou-sanlah yang salah! Dia yang terlalu sibuk hingga melupakan kita! Ini salah Tou-san!" teriak gadis itu emosi. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya bergetar saat menahan emosi yang nyaris meledak. "Andai saja Kaa-san masih hidup, pasti semua akan berbeda. Ya, andai saja Kaa-san masih hidup… andai saja…"

Hinata langsung merengkuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis, Hanabi. Kau adalah gadis yang tangguh. Kau bisa mengatasinya," pinta Hinata sambil mengusap rambut sang adik penuh sayang. "Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

Neji masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Wajahnya tampak tidak terlalu senang. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan wajah kesal. "Berhentilah berandai-andai, Hanabi. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin cengeng," tegurnya dengan nada dingin. "Orang yang sudah meninggal tak akan dapat hidup lagi. Kau harus cepat menerima kenyataan jika ibumu telah tiada karena terkena gagal jantung delapan tahun silam, Hanabi."

Mendengar perkataan Neji yang sangat dingin, Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan menatap mata sang kakak sepupu dengan pandangan yang sarat akan kebencian. "Nii-san, kau memang tak memiliki hati. Padahal ibu Nii-san sendiri meninggal karena penyakit yang sama bukan? Bisa-bisanya Nii-san berkata seperti itu padaku!"

"Aku bisa mengatakan hal itu padamu karena aku sendiri mengalaminya," jawab Neji sambil mendekat pada gadis cilik itu. "Dan tak sepertimu. Aku bisa menerima kenyataan dan lepas dari hantu-hantu masa lalu itu."

"Hentikan Nii-san…" pinta Hinata sambil menarik adiknya agar menjauh dari Neji. "Kumohon jangan dilanjutkan lagi…"

Neji menatap Hinata tajam. "Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Hinata! Jika terus seperti ini bagaimana dengan masa depannya?! Kau tak berharap selamanya Hanabi akan terus berlaku seperti bayi bukan?!" katanya dengan nada tajam.

"Maaf… maaf.. Nii-san…" lirih Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya tak berani memandang sang sepupu yang sedang terbakar emosi.

Hanabi yang melihat kakaknya ditekan langsung melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman sang kakak dan menatap nyalang pada Neji. "Mengapa Nii-san berkata sekasar itu pada Nee-chan?!" katanya tak kalah emosinya dengan Neji. Di cengkramnya kemeja bagian dada pemuda itu karena dia tak cukup tinggi untuk mencengkram kerahnya. "Bukan Nee-chan yang salah! Yang salah adalah keluarga ini! Tousan, Hizashi-jiisan dan Nii-san sama saja! Kalian egois! Kalian hanya memikirkan diri kalian sendiri dan tak pernah memperdulikan kami!"

"Bukan begitu Hanabi…" Hinata mencoba melerai dengan menarik gadis itu menjauh. Namun tangannya yang terjulur langsung ditapis oleh oleh gadis mungil itu.

"Nee-san diam saja!" teriaknya marah. "Aku sudah lelah bersikap seperti anak baik! Usiaku baru sepuluh tahun! Apa salahnya jika aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktuku dengan keluarga seperti anak-anak lain?! Tapi mengapa semuanya selalu sibuk! Apa bagi Tou-san bersama dengan tersangka-tersangka pembunuhan itu lebih menyenangkan daripada bersamaku?! Apa bagi Nii-san menemani komputer dan buku-buku mengerikan itu lebih penting daripada menemaniku?!"

Hinata hanya dapat terisak mendengar kata-kata sang adik. Dia jatuh di ranjangnya sambil menutup wajahnya agar wajahnya yang sedang menangis tak dilihat dua orang itu.

"Kau pikir siapa yang membiayai sekolahmu, Hanabi? Jika bukan karena ayahmu yang bekerja siang dan malam berkutat dengan mayat dan penjahat itu, mungkin kau sekarang sudah jadi gelandangan!" kata Neji tegas sambil mendorong tubuh gadis mungil itu hingga terjungkal ke lantai tatami.

Hanabi meneteskan air matanya, tak mengira jika kakak sepupu yang sudah bagaikan kakak kandungnya itu sampai hati mendorongnya seperti ini. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa bersyukur terlahir dalam keluarga Hyuuga yang mewajibkan tiap keturunannya mempelajari beladiri sejak kecil. Dipukulnya perut sang kakak dengan sekuat tenanga, meski dia tahu jika pukulan itu tak berarti apapun bagi Neji, dia puas.

"AKU BENCI NII-SAN!" teriaknya sambil berlari keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menuju kamarnya sendiri tempat ia bisa menangis sepuasnya tanpa terganggu.

Neji tak coba mencegahnya. Dia hanya menunduk menatap lantai menyesali kata-kata dan perbuatannya pada gadis kecil itu. Ditatapnya Hinata yang masih menangis sesenggukan di atas ranjang sambil menutup wajahnya. Dia telah membuat dua orang gadis menangis hari ini, gantleman macam apa dia ini?

"Hinata?" panggil Neji dengan hati-hati sambil menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil masih sambil menutup wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Nii-san… aku akan baik-baik saja…" lirihnya sembari menghapus air matanya yang terus menetes. "A… aku akan bicara dengan Hanabi secepatnya. Dia… dia pasti mau mengerti," tambahnya sambil tersenyum kecil menenangkan.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya. Biarlah dia memikirkannya sendiri."

"Baiklah jika Nii-san menganggap itu yang terbaik."

Mereka terdiam. Neji berdiri di samping Hinata yang duduk di atas kasurnya sambil mengamati halaman rumah yang indah dan tertata rapi. Mata pemuda itu terpejam mencoba mengingat-ingat kegelapan masa lalu yang pernah terjadi di rumah ini delapan tahun silam. Namun dia tak mampu mengingatnya lebih lama lagi, dia tak mau tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan yang mungkin saja tercipta di hatinya. Ya, seperti yang dikatakannya pada Hanabi, dia telah terlepas dari jerat-jerat hantu masa lalu. Tidak, yang benar adalah, dia harus segera bisa terlepas dari jerat-jerat hantu masa lalu.

Namun apa dia mampu melakukannya? Apakah dia bisa?

"Nii-san," panggilan lirih Hinata dengan sukses menghancurkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang terbentuk di benak Neji. Mata gadis itu tampak sayu dan seakan menahan hasratnya untuk kembali menangis. "Apa… apa keputusan Tou-san untuk merahasiakan penyebab kematian Kaa-san pada Hanabi adalah hal yang tepat?" tanyanya dengan suara yang terdengar ragu.

Neji tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Tema yang menjadi tabu dalam percakapan keluarga Hyuuga. "Ya, Hinata. Ini telah tepat."

"Apa Nii-san tak berfikir jika Hanabi perlu tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bukankah sudah saatnya dia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya?" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan takut-takut.

Neji hanya mengerang pendek mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Dia mengambil sebuah foto yang dipajang Hinata di meja belajarnya. Foto wanita bersurai Indigo yang sedang menggendong bayi dengan surai yang senada dengannya. "Dia belum cukup dewasa, Hinata. Kita pasti akan mengatakannya jika waktunya telah tiba."

"Namun waktu itu… kapan?"

"Entahlah."

Mereka kembali terdiam selama beberapa menit. Bosan akan suasana monoton yang tercipta, Neji memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari kamar gadis itu saja. "Lebih baik aku keluar, Hinata. Meskipun aku adalah sepupumu sendiri, tak baik jika seorang pemuda berada terlalu lama di kamar seorang gadis," pamit pemuda itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Hinata setelah mengembalikan foto ibu Hinata ke tempat semula.

"Tunggu, Nii-san!" cegah Hinata membuat langkah kaki Neji terhenti. "Bukankah Nii-san ke mari karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

Neji berbalik dan menatap gadis di hadapannya. Diamatinya wajah gadis itu, terlihat sedikit kacau. Dia menggeleng pelan, dia tak mungkin menuduh gadis itu telah membohonginya di saat psikologi sang gadis sedang goyah seperti saat ini. "Tidak sekarang. Aku bisa mengatakannya nanti," putusnya sambil meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kamar.

Hinata terdiam memandang punggung kakaknya yang kian menjauh.

"Dia sudah tahu… dia sudah tahu…" gumam gadis itu pelan. "Dia sudah tahu jika aku membohonginya…"

Hinata memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dan tidur, siapa tahu setelah bangun nanti pikirannya akan menjadi lebih segar.

PLUK!

Sebuah benda kecil jatuh dari lubang telinga Hinata dan mendarat di bantal bulunya ketika gadis itu hendak membaringkan kepalanya. Hinata begidik. Benda itu hitam, kecil dan memiliki enam kaki kurus yang menjijikkan.

Serangga.

.

…*…

.

Flash Back

(8 tahun silam)

Pagi itu tak ada apapun yang istimewa terjadi. Hari Minggu yang amat damai. Diawali dengan sarapan bersama untuk menikmati hangatnya sup miso buatan istri-istri keluarga Hyuuga yang lezat sembari menggoda seorang balita berusia dua tahun yang masih belum lancar bicara. Itu mungkin adalah pagi paling indah yang bisa dirasakan oleh putra-putri keluarga Hyuuga yang kala itu masih berusia sepuluh dan sembilan tahun.

"Nii-san curang! Mengapa hanya Nii-san yang diajak Tousan dan Hizashi-jiisan untuk pergi hari ini? Mengapa aku tak diajak juga?" protes Hinata sambil mengantarkan kakak sepupunya sampai halaman rumah bersama ibu dan bibinya yang sedang memasukkan bekal ke dalam mobil suami mereka.

Neji tersenyum puas melihat rasa iri yang tergambar jelas di wajah gadis itu. Dicubitnya pipi tembem Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Pacuan kuda bukan tempat yang cocok untuk anak perempuan, Hinata. Tinggallah saja di rumah dan tontonlah film-film Princess Disney kesukaanmu itu sebelum aku kembali dan menggantinya."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kalau begitu, pergi yang lama saja. Nii-san menyebalkan!"

Neji tertawa lalu melambai singkat pada Hinata dan tiga orang perempuan lainnya, lalu dia menyusul paman dan ayahnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka ke arena pacuan kuda yang ada di sudut lain kota.

Dia begitu senang menyambut hari ini karena dia sudah lama tak menghabiskan waktu bersama dua pria dewasa yang biasanya selalu sibuk menghadapi pekerjaan-pekerjaan mereka di kepolisian. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mulai terpikir untuk sedikit mengisengi Hinata sepulang dari menonton pacuan kuda nanti. Tampaknya menyembunyikan salah satu boneka Barbie kesayangan Hinata atau memakan cake strawberry kesukaan gadis itu bukan hal yang terlalu buruk.

Namun sayang, Neji tak akan dapat melakukannya nanti. Atau bahkan kapanpun setelah ini.

Saat itu Neji masih begitu polos dan lugu. Dia tak tahu jika profesi ayah dan pamannya adalah profesi yang dapat membahayakan hidup keluarganya. Dia bahkan tak menduga apapun saat melihat seorang pria kumuh di persimpangan rumahnya mengendap-endap sambil membawa sebuah belati panjang dan sebuah sabit yang telah terasah hingga mengkilat.

Dia tak sadar, bahwa kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya akan segera terenggut. Dan lubang hitam yang mengerikan akan segera terbuka di hati sang sepupu yang disayanginya.

.

…*…

.

"Hinata!" panggil Neji sambil masuk ke dalam halaman rumah. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, seharusnya lampu-lampu rumah sudah mulai menyala karena langit memang telah mulai gelap. 'Mungkin Kaa-san lupa menyalakannya,' pikir Neji dengan santainya.

Suara celoteh ramai yang biasanya terdengar di rumah itu tatkala Hinata mengajari adiknya bicara tak terdengar. 'Mungkin Hinata melakukan yang aku suruh dan sekarang sedang mendekam di depan TV menonton segala koleksi film barbie yang dimilikinya,' pikiran polos Neji kini telah sedikit dibumbui kecurigaan.

Namun dia berusaha menghapusnya dengan berlari menuju ke pintu rumahnya. Jari-jari mungil itu sudah hendak membuka pintu saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan yang lebih besar mencengkram tangannya, mencegahnya menggeser pintu masuk rumah.

"Hiashi-jiisan?" tanyanya tak mengerti sambil menatap pamannya yang mencengkram tangan kanannya erat.

Hiashi tak mengatakan apapun. Dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas, pria paruh baya itu menempelkan jarinya di mulut sebagai isyarat untuk tak berisik dan menyentuh hidungnya, meminta Neji untuk menajamkan indra penciumannya.

Meskipun tak mengerti, Neji melakukannya.

Dan saat itulah dia mendapati kejanggalan berikutnya. Sebuah bau yang tak sedap menghampiri indra penciumannya. Baunya sama seperti bau ketika ibunya membersihkan organ dalam ayam yang baru saja disembelih untuk dimasak sebagai makan malam. Apa memang itu yang dilakukan ibunya? Menyiapakan ayam panggang untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka?

Neji menggeleng. Tidak. Tadi pagi dia mengingat kalau ibunya akan memesan sushi saja untuk makan malam. Lagipula baunya terlalu pekat. Seolah bau anyir itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Tidak mungkin kan, ibunya menyembelih ayam sambil berlari-lari mengitari seluruh rumah bukan?

Dilihatnya sang ayah di belakang sudah mengenakan sarung tangan karet berwarna putih. Dengan hati-hati, pria paruh baya itu menggeser pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Neji saat pintu itu terbuka adalah perasaan ingin muntah akibat bau anyir yang sangat pekat. Lalu hal kedua yang dirasakannya adalah perasaan ngeri saat melihat di pintu kertas ruang tamunya telah dihiasi bercak-bercak merah mengerikan sementara di bagian bawahnya cairan berwarna merah pekat menggenang.

Neji sekarang sudah mengingat aroma anyir itu adalah aroma apa. Itu adalah aroma darah.

Aroma yang dikeluarkan dari cairan merah pekat yang menggenang di dekat pintu ruang tamunya dan menodai pintu kertasnya.

Dengan perasaan takut, Neji mulai mengikuti sang ayah dan sang paman masuk mengendap-endap ke dalam rumah dan menggeser pintu kertas yang memiliki bercak berwarna merah pekat. Bau anyir darah kini kian merajai saraf penciumannya, bersamaan dengan munculnya perasaan takut yang amat dalam di hatinya.

'Pasti bukan darah Kaa-san. Ini pasti hanya salah satu permainan jebakan yang dipakai untuk mengejutkan kami,' dengan sia-sia Neji berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Berharap yang ada di bawah kakinya saat ini hanyalah berupa darah hewan ataupun lem darah yang sering digunakan saat pentas drama sekolah. Namun dia tahu. Ini adalah darah manusia. Dan sebagian darah ini adalah darah yang sama dengan setengah darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

Darah milik sang ibu.

Perlahan Neji mulai melihat pemandangan yang seolah berasal dari neraka. Kepala ibunya menggelinding di dekat kakinya sementara badannya tersayat-sayat dekat jendela. Tubuh bibinyapun tak kalah mengenaskannya. Tubuhnya dirobek dan usus-ususnya terburai ke sana ke mari hingga mengeluarkan cairan kuning pekat yang menjijikkan. Di tengah ruangan, seorang pria kumuh terbaring terlentang dengan belati menancap tepat di jantungnya.

"Sayaka!" teriak Hiashi sambil mendekati tubuh sang istri yang telah terkoyak di sana-sini. "Kenapa Sayaka?! Kenapa? Mengapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?! Sayaka!"

Sementara kakak kembarnya tengah meratapi istrinya, Hizashi terlihat jauh lebih tenang. Dia berjongkok dan mengambil kepala istrinya yang telah terpisah dari badannya dan membelai rambutnya penuh cinta. "Yuki…" bisiknya lirih. "Maafkan aku, Yuki…"

Neji tak dapat mengedipkan matanya melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat darah milik wanita-wanita yang dicintainya mengalir di antara kaki-kakinya dan merembes ke kaus kaki putih yang dikenakannya. Darah yang telah dingin dan mengenatl itu menimbulkan sensasi unik bagi kulitnya, seolah dia baru saja menginjak lelahan salju di pagi musim dingin. Sejujurnya ia ingin berteriak melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu, namun suaranya tak dapat keluar.

"Pembunuh… pembunuh…pembunuh…" hanya kata itulah yang mampu dibisikkannya dengan suara bergetar parau.

Di sudut ruangan dia melihat seorang gadis berantakan dengan tubuh berlumuran darah duduk bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk. Tangannya mencengkram erat tubuh seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya tertidur akibat kelelahan menangis. Sementara para pria dewasa sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri saat melihat istri mereka telah berubah menjadi mayat mati, Neji mendekati gadis yang dikenalinya sebagai Hinata itu.

"Hinata…" panggilnya lirih sambil menyentuh pipi gadis itu dan mendongakkan wajahnya.

Dapat dilihatnya wajah Hinata tampak kacau dengan darah menghiasinya. Ketakutan dan kesedihan yang kuat tergambar jelas di sana meskipun tak ada air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Hinata…" sekali lagi Neji memanggilnya, berharap ada respon dari gadis itu.

Hinata menatap mata sang kakak. "Nii-san…?" dia berkata dengan lirih seolah tak percaya jika anak yang ada di hadapannya adalah kakak sepupunya sendiri. "Nii-san…"

"Apa yang terjadi, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu sambil memeluk Hinata erat. Berusaha mengurangi beban yang ada di pundak gadis itu setelah melihat pembunuhan ibunya sendiri. "Katakan padaku, Hinata. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di sini? Siapa pria itu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Hinata menjauhkan dirinya dari Neji dan memeluk Hanabi dengan lebih posesif, tangannya bergetar hebat namun dia tetap berusaha memeluk Hanabi untuk memproteksi balita itu. "Di…dia datang dan… membunuh Kaasan… darah ada di mana-mana… tubuh bibi terpotong… Hanabi menangis… pria itu mencoba menusukkan sabitnya pada Hanabi… aku… aku menusuknya dengan pisau…" lirihnya dengan suara bergetar hebat. "…jangan ambil Hanabi dariku setelah Kaa-san… aku tak mau sendirian… aku mengambil pisau itu dan menusuknya… dia mati…"

Rancauan tak jelas dari bibir Hinata berubah menjadi suatu kronologi di benak Neji kecil. Pria itu datang ke rumah dan disambut sebagai tamu oleh dua wanita Hyuuga yang saat itu sedang di rumah tanpa pengawasan dari sang suami, namun begitu memasuki ruang tamu, dia membunuh dua orang nyonya Hyuuga itu. Mendengar jeritan ibunya, Hinata datang ke ruang tamu. Dan dia melihat jika pria itu hendak membunuh adiknya. Entah sadar ataupun tidak, Hinata langsung mengambil pisau yang sebenarnya merupakan pisau hiasan yang sengaja dipajang di ruang tamu itu dan menikamnya tepat ke jantung sang pria hingga maut datang menjemputnya.

Hinata mendongak. Sebuah seringai mengerikan terpatri indah di wajahnya yang imut. "Aku membunuhnya, Nii-san… aku membunuhnya…"

Flash Back Off

Neji menutup wajahnya dengan tangan saat mengingat kembali kejadian mengerikan di rumah itu delapan tahun silam. Ya, memang Hinatalah yang telah membunuh pembunuh ibu mereka. Itu adalah kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

Pembunuh itu bernama Kakuzu, mantan narapidana yang dendam pada ayah Neji dan Hinata karena telah membongkar kejahatannya lima tahun silam. Dia adalah seorang perampok yang terpaksa melakukan aksinya karena sang kekasih membutuhkan uang untuk operasi jantung sesegera mungkin. Namun aksinya terbongkar dan dia dipenjara. Tak lama setelah itupun kekasihnya dikabarkan meninggal karena tak memiliki biaya untuk melakukan operasi by pass yang seharusnya dilakukannya dengan uang hasil rampokan Kakuzu. Karena itulah dia mendendam dan bertekad untuk merebut orang yang dicintai oleh dua polisi yang meringkusnya.

Berdasarkan dugaan itu, polisi menyimpulkan jika dia datang tepat setelah Hiazhi dan Hizashi Hyuuga pergi dan berpura-pura sebagai tamu. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Kakuzu langsung membunuh istri dari sang polisi dan membiarkan anak-anaknya hidup karena yang dia incar adalah orang yang dicintai sang polisi bukan putrinya. Lalu setelah melakukan kejahatannya dia bunuh diri agar tak lagi merasakan dinginnya tembok penjara atau mungkin karena dia sudah ingin bertemu sang kekasih di alam baka setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya untuk membalaskan kematian dari orang yang dicintainya itu.

Namun Neji tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Hinatalah yang sebenarnya membunuh pria itu.

Hinata memang didiagnosa mengalami amnesia karena terlalu terguncang saat melihat ibunya mati di hadapannya. Dan Hanabi yang saat itu masih kecil akan segera melupakan kenangan buruk itu, sehingga dia tak akan dapat mengingat jika sebenarnya Hinatalah yang membunuh seorang Kakuzu. Ya, itu adalah sebuah kejahatan sempurna karena tak akan orang yang menuduhnya melakukan pembunuhan itu. Usianya masih sembilan tahun kala itu.

Namun seringai itu, seringai mengerikan itu. Ya, seorang gadis yang bisa menampilkan seringai seperti itu pasti mudah untuk berpura-pura lupa.

Dan gadis yang di usia sembilan tahun telah sanggup membunuh pasti dapat melakukannya dengan jauh lebih baik lagi sekarang.

Masalahnya Neji tak memiliki bukti real untuk menuduh Hinata.

Tiba-tiba matanya membulat, otaknya teringat sesuatu yang terjadi di malam dia mengikuti Hinata pergi. 'Ya, jika aku dapat menemukan benda itu maka Hinata tak akan dapat lagi mengelak. Hanya dengan barang itu saja.'

"Nii-san, apa yang sedang Nii-san pikirkan?" tanya Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Sebuah senyum manis dikembangkannya untuk sang kakak sepupu yang terlihat gundah, "Nii-san tak perlu terlalu cemas memikirkan soal Hanabi. Besok ia akan kembali ceria seperti biasanya, kok."

Neji menoleh mendengar kata-kata Hinata. Sebuah senyum kecut terkembang di wajahnya. "Aku tak sedang memikirkan itu, Hinata."

"Lalu, apa yang sedang Nii-san pikirkan?"

"Entahlah," jawab Neji tak pasti. "Yang jelas aku sedang memikirkanmu."

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Tenang saja, Nii-san. Aku tak merasa sakit hati dengan kata-kata Nii-san tadi, kok," jawabnya riang sambil duduk di hadapan Neji. "Oh ya, Besok adalah hari Minggu, aku diajak oleh salah seorang temanku untuk berjalan-jalan di kota sebelah. Jadi aku akan pulang sedikit larut, tak apa-apa kan?"

Sebenarnya Neji telah memiliki opini jika sebenarnya Hinata pergi untuk menemui rekannya sesama pembunuh. Namun dia hanya diam saja dan memutuskan untuk bersikap normal dengan berkata, "Kau pergi dengan siapa? Siapa namanya? Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan posesif kakaknya. "Tenang saja, Nii-san. Dia perempuan, kok. Namanya Sabaku Temari, dia adalah ketua klub musik di sekolahku. Rumahnya ada di Kota Suna, kota tetangga kita. Esok aku akan pergi ke sana untuk mencari beberapa perlengkapan alat musik untuk klub. Jika mau, aku bisa memberikan nomor telephonnya pada Nii-san."

"Berikan padaku nanti. Aku ingin pergi ke luar sekarang," kata Neji sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke luar.

"Nii-san mau ke mana?"

"Minimarket, aku ingin membeli sesuatu," jawab Neji asal.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku harap Nii-san sudah pulang sebelum makan malam. Hari ini Tousan dan Hizashi-jiisan berjanji akan pulang cepat. Mereka tak akan senang jika mendapati ada anggota keluarga yang tak lengkap," Hinata berkata sambil berbalik meninggal kan Neji yang sedang mengenakan sepatunya untuk pergi ke luar rumah.

Neji menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata telah tak ada. Mungkin dia ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam atau sedang membujuk adiknya untuk berhenti mengambek meskipun Neji telah melarangnya. Atau mungkin untuk menelepon salah seorang pembunuh sepertinya. Entahlah, siapa yang tahu?

Dengan hati-hati dia mengulurkan tangannya masuk ke dalam rak sepatu. Dirabanya dinding bagian belakang rak itu dan ditemukannya sebuah cekungan yang dapat digunakan untuk menggeser. Dengan perlahan digesernya kayu tipis itu hingga ia menemukan sebuah ruangan tersembunyi yang ada di dalamnya. Dengan meraba-raba dia mencari benda yang ada di dalam rak tersembunyi itu. Tangannya meraih benda yang ditemukannya dan ditariknya keluar.

Sebuah sepatu hak tinggi.

Bukti yang tak dapat disangkal lagi.

.

…*…

.

Sepasang mata bulan mengawasi tingkah laku Neji dari balik pintu. "Ternyata dia memang telah sadar," gumamnya pelan.

Dengan cepat dia mengetikkan sebuah pesan yang ditujukan untuk…

Red Joker.

.

…*…

.

Sakura mendengus membaca pesan yang diterimanya. "Ah, mengecewakan. Ternyata dia semudah itu dijebak. Tidak menarik!" gerutunya sambil memainkan sebuah pisau bedah di atas dada mayat hitam yang telah terbakar. "Namun di balik itu, dia memang hebat dapat menangkap umpan yang dibuat oleh orang sejenius Spade Jack. Kau setuju denganku kan, Black Joker?"

"Ya. Jujur saja, sebelum ini aku mengira kau memilih pemuda itu hanya untuk bernostalgia pada cinta pertamamu," kata seorang pemuda bersurai sehitam bulu gagak yang sedang meminum Bloody Marry dari gelas kristal di tangan kanannya. Tampaknya dia tak memerdulikan aroma busuk yang menguar dari tubuh mayat di hadapannya yang tengah dibedah oleh gadis bersurai pink.

"Jangan berpura-pura tak tahu, Uchiha! Karena kaulah yang paling mengerti pada siapa aku telah memberikan hatiku," tukas gadis bersurai pink itu kesal. "Tak ada yang lain selain dia. Hanya dia pangeranku yang takkan tergantikan."

Pemuda yang memiliki identitas asli Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata rekannya itu. "Klise dan menjijikkan. Sampai kapan kau akan mengingkari kenyataan jika Akasuna Sasori sudah mati, Sakura"

"Memangnya kenapa jika Sasori sudah mati?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kalem. Ditinggalkannya mayat yang tengah menjadi korban keganasannya itu begitu saja dan didekatinya lemari pendingin khusus mayat yang ada di belakangnya. "Karena Sasori akan selalu ada di sini untuk menemaniku selamanya. Dia tak akan pernah meninggalkanku dan akan terus mencintaiku."

"Necrophilia."

Sakura langsung mendorong rak yang berisikan pemuda bersurai merah itu kembali agar mayatnya kembali beku dan tak membusuk. "Lucu. Kau sendiri tahu aku tak melakukan hubungan sexs dengan Sasori, bukan?"

"Tapi mengakulah," Sasuke kembali bicara dengan nada tenang. "Kau berimajinasi melakukan hal itu dengannya kan?"

"Aku tak dapat mengelak. Karena itu memang benar."

Sasuke kembali meatap sang gadis dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Necrophilia fantasy. Aku heran mengapa Tsunade-sama mau-maunya mengangkat cewek gila sepertimu menjadi seorang Red Joker? Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, Haruno Sakura."

"Aku juga heran mengapa Tsunade-sama membiarkanmu masuk ke ruang pribadiku hanya untuk menggangguku?"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan tugas saja," kilah Sasuke sambil menyesap kembali Bloody Marrynya dengan penuh perasaan. "Tiga Leader Dewan Besar telah memutuskan untuk mengangkat Number Six baru itu secepatnya. Esok jika bisa. Kau tahu bukan, The Cess sudah mulai bergerak? Dan kitalah target mereka untuk saat ini."

Sakura berdecak bosan sambil kembali menyayat-nyayat mayat di hadapannya. "Ah, padahal sebenarnya aku ingin menghabiskan malam ini dengan menikmati indahnya bulan dari kamar mayat berdua dengan Sasori. Namun tampaknya aku harus berkencan dengan pria lain," kata gadis itu dengan nada kecewa. "Tapi tak apa, lagipula Neji Hyuuga juga bukan tipe pria yang membosankan. Meskipun tak sehebat Sasori, aku yakin dia akan menyenangkanku malam ini."

"Targetmu malam ini adalah seorang pembunuh berantai yang memiliki penyakit sama denganmu, necrophilia. Dia sudah membunuh lebih dari tiga puluh lima orang dalam tiga bulan terakhir, namanya adalah Agari Kaisen," Sasuke melemparkan sebuah foto pria tanpa poni dengan rambut panjang yang memiliki wajah sinis. Yang khas dari pria itu adalah kumis tipisnya, mata abu-abu dan telinga besarnya. "Hati-hati, kudengar daya pendengarannya sama tajamnya dengan pendengaran kelelawar."

Sakura menatap beberapa saat foto itu. "Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah, aku terima."

Sasuke tersenyum puas lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja dari kamar otopsi khusus untuk sang dokter muda jenius, Haruno Sakura. "Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati pekerjaanmu, Sakura. Pastikan mayat-mayat itu merasakan bagaimana rasanya neraka dunia."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja." Lalu diambilnya pisau bedah kesayangannya dan digoreskan benda itu ke dada sang mayat.

"Kau tak pernah mengerang tiap kali kuiriskan pisau ini di dadamu. Kau tak pernah mengeluh tiap kali jariku menjamah organmu. Dan kau tak pernah menjerit tiap kali kukoyak tubuhmu atas nama kebenaran. Untukmu, kubiarkan wajah mengerikan itu tetap tersenyum. Saat kali kau kujadikan pelampiasanku, kau tetap tenang. Kemarahan dan ketakutanmu tlah tiada, kau hanyalah boneka tanpa nyawa…" sebuah lagu mengerikan terlantun dari bibir gadis itu.

"Ah, besok adalah giliran seorang pria tua untuk kubedah… membosankan…"

.

…*…

.


	4. Harimau Harimau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harimau dan kucing. Simbol orang jahat dan orang baik.

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan FF ini.**

**Warning: banyak kesalahan dan kacau. All chara in DARK mode. Kurang sadis dan kurang kejam pembunuhannya dan butuh banyak koreksi dari minna-san.**

**Pair: belum ditentukan… mau NejiHina, NejiSaku, GaaHina atau NaruHina?**

**Rated: M untuk Gore bukan untuk lemon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ **Normal POV** _

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika sepupu yang selama ini kau anggap polos dan lemah ternyata mampu membunuh dengan begitu sadisnya?

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau mengetahui bahwa sikap anggun dan ramah yang selama ini menjadi bagian yang paling kau sukai darinya ternyata hanya merupakan acting semata?

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau harus dipaksa menerima kenyataan kalau kau juga tak kalah sadisnya dengan sepupumu itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang terus menghantui benak Neji tiap kali dia mengingat Hinata. Sosok Hinata yang bagaikan Yamato Nadhesiko kini telah menghilang, yang ada di matanya kini hanyalah sosok gadis bermata bulan yang dapat dengan mudahnya membelah tubuh seseorang menjadi dua bagian.

Dengan mudahnya dia ditipu oleh gadis itu selama delapan tahun. Dan selama itu juga dia tak pernah menyadari kejanggalan dari sikap Hinata. Padahal selama ini dialah yang mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai orang yang paling mengerti tentang gadis itu.

Namun ternyata dia salah. Dia tak tahu apapun tentang Hinata Hyuuga.

Malam sudah cukup larut. Bintang-bintang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya berkelap-kelip menemani sang ratu malam sementara sang purnama masih tetap bersinar terang di langit, membuat taman dengan penerangan minimalis ini terlihat menakutkan. Taman yang di siang hari selalu dipenuhi dengan anak-anak yang bermain di bak pasir dan ayunan kini terlihat kosong dan sepi. Pohon-pohon yang di siang hari menjadi tempat favorit untuk berteduh sembari membaca buku atau sekedar beristirahat kini terlihat mengerikan, ranting-rantingnya yang terjulur seolah bagaikan tangan setan yang hendak menangkapmu dan memenjarakanmu di dalam kegelapan.

Tak ada satupun orang yang masih mau bertahan berada di taman ini hingga larut malam selain Neji. Mungkin itu karena adanya sebuah kisah yang mengatakan jika di taman ini pernah terjadi pembunuhan misterius tanpa ada saksi. Hingga kini pelakunya tak pernah tertangkap. Konon katanya sang pelaku selalu bersembunyi di antara rerimbunan semak dan menangkap orang yang lewat untuk dikuliti.

Kisah yang menggelikan. Pembunuh itu pasti akan sangat mudah tertangkap jika melakukannya. Neji tahu pasti soal itu. Pekerjaan ayahnya sebagai salah seorang polisi berpangkat tinggi telah membuatnya peka pada setiap kejadian kriminal yang ada di sekitarnya. Dan bersembunyi di kegelapan malam di tempatnya pernah melakukan kejahatan adalah suatu tindakan bodoh.

Jika ingin bersembunyi, seharusnya dia bergerak di antara orang-orang baik dan berpura-pura menjadi orang yang sama baiknya dengan mereka. Atau malah lebih bagus lagi jika dia bergabung bersama sebuah organisasi atau perkumpulan kriminal di mana dia akan mendapatkan suaka dari orang-orang yang sama kejinya dengan dirinya.

Seperti yang selalu dikatakan ayahnya, 'Mencari seekor harimau di antara gerombolan kucing seribu kali lebih mudah dan lebih aman dibandingkan mencari seekor harimau di antara gerombolan harimau lainnya.' Entah mengapa Neji selalu mengingat kata-kata itu dan mempercayainya. Namun kini dia menyadari satu hal.

Mencari harimau yang berkamuflase menjadi kucing di segerombolan kucinglah yang paling sulit dan berbahaya. Kau tak akan tahu dia berada di mana dia berada. Mungkin kau merasa aman karena di sekitarmu hanya ada kucing-kucing jinak yang lembut dan manis. Namun kau tak pernah menyadari jika di belakangmu harimau itu sedang mengembangkan rahangnya dan mengasah cakarnya untuk mengoyak-oyak tubuhmu.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Hinata. Dia bersembunyi di antara masyarakat pada umumnya dan bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah bagian dari mereka. Dia bersikap senormal dan sepolos mungkin agar orang lain mengiranya sebagai bagian dari mereka.

"Aku memang benar-benar bodoh…" rutuknya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan menenggelamkan segala pikiran-pikiran busuknya ke dalam sudut otak yang terdalam. Yang ia harap tak akan pernah terjamah oleh siapapun lagi. Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang benar-benar bodoh," suara seorang gadis yang terdengar familier menimpali pernyataan untuk dirinya sendiri. Neji menoleh ke atas dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis. "Untuk apa kau malam-malam berada di sini? Bukankah sebentar lagi waktunya untuk makan malam?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan Neji berkata, "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Sakura? Untuk apa seorang gadis berjalan di tengah taman yang sepi di malam hari? Apa kau tak takut jika ada seseorang yang menyergapmu dan memerkosamu?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar kata-kata Neji yang ditujukan untuknya. Ditariknya tangan Neji hingga pemuda itu bangun dari kursi taman tempatnya berdiam selama ini. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Lalu tanpa sengaja aku melihat seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang sedang melamun di bawah siar bulan. Dan aku menghampirinya," jawab gadis itu sambil menggandeng tangan Neji menuju ke deretan alat bermain yang biasa digunakan untuk anak-anak.

"Apa kau tak takut jika misalkan aku pembunuh atau semacamnya?"

Gadis itu kembali tertawa sambil duduk di sebuah ayunan. "Tak banyak pemuda bersurai coklat yang senang memanjangkan rambut dan merawatnya hingga seindah itu," jawab Sakura sambil duduk di sebuah ayunan dan mengayunkan tubuhnya maju mundur menikmati angin yang meniup surai merah jambunya.

Neji ikut duduk di sebelah Sakura sembari mengamati gadis itu bermain dengan riangnya. Matanya terus mengawasi gadis manis itu tertawa saat sedang berayun. Dia tampak sangat manis dan ceria. Bukan tipe gadis yang senang menyembunyikan rahasia atau semacamnya.

Namun bukankah dia telah melihat sisi gelap dari seorang Haruno Sakura?

"Sakura, apakah rumahmu ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Neji masih dengan memusatkan atensinya pada gadis pink itu. "Mengapa aku tak pernah melihatmu, ya?"

Sakura menoleh dan melompat dari ayunannya. "Tidak. Rumahku berjarak sekitar dua atau tiga kilometer dari sini," jawab gadis itu sambil berjalan pelan di hadapan Neji. "Malam ini aku ingin pergi ke rumahmu."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan sehingga harus ke rumahku?" tanyanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Sakura hanya memainkan debu menggunakan ujung sepatunya. "Yah, jika kau ingin, anggap saja aku datang untuk menemuimu," lirih gadis itu dengan wajah menunduk.

"Jangan bercanda, Sakura. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin melihat reaksiku jika kau bersikap seperti itu bukan?" dengus Neji sambil berdiri dari ayunannya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih bermain debu dengan sepatunya. "Jadi apa alasan sebenarnya, Haruno Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tertawa dengan suara keras. Lalu ditatapnya Neji dengan sebuah senyum iseng di wajahnya. "Ternyata kau memang tak mudah tertipu ya, Neji. Aku datang karena aku ingin segera memberikan hasil outopsi mayat yang diserahkan padaku sore tadi ke ayah dan pamanmu. Ternyata hasilnya benar-benar unik. Kurasa aku harus segera menyerahkannya agar Hyuuga-san dapat segera mempelajarinya,"

"Oh, begitu. Jadi masalah pekerjaan ya?" tanya Neji. "Jika begitu sebaiknya kau datang sebelum jam makan malam dimulai. Dengan begitu mereka tak akan muntah saat melihat foto mayatnya," canda Neji.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan melihat wajah Neji yang sudah terlihat lebih bersemangat. "Kalau begitu, aku menyerahkannya besok saja. Lagipula besok aku akan ke kepolisian menemani dokter ketua," kata gadis itu sambil melangkah menjauhi Neji. "Selamat malam, Neji!"

"Tunggu!" cegah Neji sambil menggenggam tangan sang gadis itu. "Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin segera menyerahkannya? Mengapa malah sekarang kau ingin pergi?"

Sakura terdiam sambil menunduk memandangi sepatunya yang berdebu. "Itu adalah alasan formal yang kubuat saat aku memutuskan untuk datang ke kediaman Hyuuga. Alasan sebenarnya adalah…" gadis itu terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu… aku cemas melihat keadaanmu sore tadi saat kita berpisah. Kau tampak sangat depresi. Dan entah mengapa aku merasa perlu memastikannya…"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja…" lirihnya.

Dan malam yang pucat menjadi saksi dua insan yang tenggelam dalam perasaannya masing-masing itu. Salah seorangnya merasa bersalah karena telah membuat seorang gadis merasa cemas sementara yang seorang lagi merasa… puas.

Puas karena mangsanya akhirnya memakan umpan yang dia berikan.

.

…*…

.

"Aku pulang!"

Mendengar kata-kata sang sepupu, Hinata yang masih mengenakan apron untuk mempersiapkan makan malam akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sup yang sedang dimasaknya dan menyambut kepulangan sang kakak.

"Selamat datang, Nii-san. Mengapa Nii-san pulang terlambat se…ka…li?" gadis itu melirihkan suaranya saat melihat sosok lain di belakang kakak sepupunya yang tengah melepaskan sepatu yang dikenakannya. "Eh?"

Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat gadis di belakang Neji. Gadis itu memiliki surai merah muda dengan mata hijau emerald indah yang membuat parasnya kian terlihat manis. Namun bukan kecantikannya yang membuat Hinata terkejut. Melainkan keberadaan gadis itu yang bersama dengan kakak sepupunya. Ingin sekali Hinata bertanya mengapa dia ada di rumah ini, ingin sekali dia mendorong gadis itu keluar dan memohon padanya agar tak lagi datang. Bersujudpun ia rela. Apapun akan ia lakukan agar dia tak mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya lebih jauh lagi dari ini.

Namun ia tak bisa. Ia tak mau merasakan serangga-serangga menjijikkan itu merayapi badannya dan masuk ke dalam lubang-lubang yang ada pada tubuhnya. Ia tak mau lagi merasakan ketatnya lilitan ular yang bergelung di kakinya sambil memamerkan taring-taring tajam yang meski telah tak berbisa namun tetap terasa menyakitkan saat benda itu menembus kulitnya dan merusak jaringan-jaringan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Selamat malam. Maaf mengganggu," kata gadis bersurai pink itu sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Neji menoleh pada sang adik sepupu dan tersenyum kecil. "Hinata, panggilkan Tousan dan Hiashi-jiisan. Katakan ada tamu untuknya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Ku…kupikir teman Nii-san, ternyata tamu untuk Tousan dan Hizashi-jiisan ya?" katanya sambil melepaskan apron yang melekat di tubuhnya. "Tung-tunggulah sebentar di ruang tamu. Aku akan… akan memanggilkan mereka."

Dengan cepat Hinata menyingkir. Sebelum pergi jauh sempat dilihatnya sang kakak mendorong pelan pundak gadis itu agar masuk ke dalam ruang tamu. Hinata bergidik ngeri saat merasakan tatapan matanya bentrok dengan mata emerald gadis itu. Tatapan mata ceria gadis itu langsung lenyap berubah menjadi tatapan mengasihani. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah senyum puas terukir indah di wajah Sakura.

Hinata tak kuasa memalingkan wajahnya. Secepatnya dia menuju ruang makan tempat ayah dan pamannya sedang bercakap-cakap. Dia memang tak tahu apa yang direncanakan _Red Joker_. Namun satu hal yang dia tahu pasti.

Dia tak boleh membiarkan Neji terlalu lama bersama gadis itu!

Ia harus segera memanggil ayah dan pamannya!

.

…*…

.

"Neji, tampaknya gadis itu kurang suka padaku. Siapa dia? Apa dia tunanganmu? Istrimu? Atau semacamnya?" tanya Sakura sambil bersimpuh di atas bantalan duduk yang disediakan di ruang tamu itu. "Seharusnya aku memang tak datang saja…"

Neji hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Dia hanya sepupuku saja, kok. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata," kata Neji memperkenalkan adik sepupunya itu. "Kau tak perlu memusingkan sikapnya barusan. Dia memang selalu gugup dan tergagap saat bertemu dengan orang baru. Sebentar saja kau pasti bisa akrab dengannya."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Dia manis sekali. Tampaknya dia gadis yang baik."

Neji terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Andai saja Sakura menanyakan hal itu kemarin, maka tanpa ragu dia akan menjawab 'Ya, dia memang anak yang sangat baik.' Dan dia akan melanjutkannya dengan membeberkan seribu kebaikan lain yang ada pada Hinata. Namun kali ini dia tak melakukannya. Dia bahkan ragu untuk mengatakan hal itu bahkan jika dia hanya mengucapkannya sebagai formalitas.

"Be…begitulah," hanya jawaban tergagap itu sajalah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku jadi iri. Aku juga ingin memiliki adik semanis dia," kata Sakura sambil mengamati beberapa foto keluarga yang dipajang di dinding. Di sana dia melihat foto Neji dan Hinata bersama dengan ayah dan ibu mereka. Sakura sendiri telah mengetahui kisah tragis yang menimpa keluarga ini. Tentu saja itu merupakan versi aslinya dimana Hinatalah yang membunuh sang pelaku bukan versi polisi yang menyatakan jika sang pelaku bunuh diri. Namun dia harus berpura-pura tidak tahu. "Neji, sudah lama sekali ya, sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu ibumu. Dulu bibi senang menjemputmu sekolah dan dia sering berkata padaku jika warna rambut dan mataku sesuai untuk musim semi. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Bibi? Mengapa tadi dia tak menyambutmu pulang tadi?"

Neji terdiam lagi. "Kaasan… sudah meninggal."

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan jari dan memasang ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu teringat lagi… aku benar-benar minta maaf!" kata Sakura dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu sudah sangat lama," jawab Neji.

Saat itulah kembar Hyuuga datang dan mengintrupsi percakapan antara Sakura dan Neji. Melihat mereka, otomatis Sakura menundukkan kepala dan memasang senyum ramah. "Selamat malam, Hiashi-san, Hizashi-san. Maaf jika saya mengganggu dengan datang selarut ini," katanya sopan.

"Tak apa-apa, Haruno-san. Bukankah seharusnya kau memberikan laporannya esok hari?" tanya Hiashi sambil duduk dihadapan Sakura, diikuti Hizashi. "Jadi apa alasan yang melatar belakangimu sampai datang di saat hari sudah gelap seperti ini?"

Saat itulah Neji memutuskan untuk keluar. Tak ada gunanya ia mendengarkan pembicaraan itu. Toh semua yang akan dibicarakan dia sudah ketahui semua.

.

…*…

.

Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Sebuah senyum mengerikan terpantul di cermin saat dia menghadapkan wajahnya ke benda itu. Di belakangnya, seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang membawa sebuah piyama merah muda di tangannya. Wajah gadis itu tampak dingin.

"Wah, tampaknya Hinata-chan tidak senang ya jika aku menginap di sini karena sudah terlalu larut?" tanya gadis merah muda itu suara manis yang terdengar dibuat-buat. "Sayangnya yang menawariku itu ayahmu, Hinata-chan. Jadi kau tak bisa protes."

Hinata semakin kesal melihat tingkah Sakura. Dengan dua langkah panjang dia menghampiri gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah. "Berhentilah bersikap memuakkan seperti itu! Aku tahu sifat aslimu… _Red Joker_!" kata gadis itu dingin. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat Sakura yang masih saja memasang ekspresi meremehkan di wajahnya. Dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri. "Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan, _Red Joker_? Bukankah sudah menjadi peraturan jika sesama _Emperor_ tak boleh saling mengusik kehidupan pribadi anggotanya?"

Sakura balas menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum sadis. "Maaf. Tapi aku datang ke sini bukan untuk menemuimu, _Clover Queen_."

"Kalau begitu… pasti Nii-san," terka Hinata sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada. Matanya semakin menyipit mencoba membaca pikiran sang gadis merah muda. Namun tetap saja, mata hijau itu hanya merefleksikan wajahnya dan tak memantulkan apapun emosi sang pemilik. "Jadi kau… kau… kau…" Hinata tergagap. Dia tak mampu dan tak sudi menyatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ya, tepat sekali. Neji Hyuuga memang adalah calon _Number Six_ selanjutnya."

Hinata terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah saking syoknya mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Dia memang pernah mengira jika kakak sepupunya itu memang menjadi incaran _The Emperor_. Namun siapa sangka, ternyata semuanya akan terjadi secepat ini. "A…apa sudah tak ada lagi kesempatanku untuk merubah keputusan itu?" tanyanya sambil menunduk.

"Sayangnya tak ada, _Queen_ ," jawab Sakura sambil menyisir surai merah mudanya dengan sisir yang ada di wastafel. " _Three Leader_ sudah menyetujuinya. Dan dewan besar juga telah memberikan wewenang untukku untuk membimbing dan mengarahkan Neji menjadi seorang _Number_ yang hebat. Dan sayangnya, seorang _Queen_ tak memiliki hak untuk menentang itu," jawab Sakura dengan tenang. Lalu dia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata dengan nada memerintah berkata, "Mana piyamaku?"

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Sakura menyerahkan piyama merah muda miliknya itu pada Sakura dan membantu gadis itu mengenakannya.

Ironi, seorang _Queen_ yang berkuasa dan disegani di antara _Emperor_ lainya kini bersikap seperti seorang pelayan di hadapan _Joker_. Hinata tersenyum kecut menyadari kebodohannya selama ini. Ternyata setinggi apapun dia, sekuat apapun dia dan sekejam apapun dia, Sakura memang selalu lebih unggul darinya.

"Baiklah, _Joker_. Aku tak akan menentangnya lagi. Namun kumohon, jangan libatkan Neji dalam pertarungan kita dengan _The Cess_."

Sakura melirik sedikit pada Hinata. "Maaf, namun itu bukanlah wewenangku. Hanya dewan besarlah yang mampu memutuskannya."

Kini Hinata sadar. Dia mungkin hanyalah seperti seorang pelayan jika dibandingkan dengan Sakura. Namun Sakurapun juga hanya seorang pelayan jika dibandingkan dengan para Dewan besar dan _Three Leader_. Karena diatas langit selalu masih ada langit.

.

…*…

.

Neji sudah hendak terlelap saat melihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang tercetak jelas di pintu kertasnya yang semi-transparan. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya jika itu adalah Hinata yang datang untuk membunuhnya. Segera diambilnya sebuah pisau pendek yang diletakkannya di dalam bantal sebagai wujud proteksi pada segala kemungkinan yang dapat terjadi. "Siapa?" tanyanya keras untuk mengintimidasi siapapun orang yang ada di depan kamarnya itu.

"Ini aku, Sakura," jawab sosok itu dengan suara lirih. "Kau belum tidur kan, Neji?" tanya gadis itu.

Neji bangkut dari kasurnya dan keluar. Didapatinya gadis bersurai merah muda itu tengah berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap. Sebuah celana ketat di atas lutut yang dipadu dengan rok mini berwarna pink. Sebagai atasannya dia mengenakan kaus warna putih dan _jeans cardigan_ hitam. "Jangan bilang kalau kau mau pulang, Sakura. Sekarang sudah nyaris jam sebelas malam," tegur Neji sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur."

"Tenang saja, Neji. Aku tak akan pulang. Besok pagi kau akan melihatku sarapan bersama ayah dan pamanmu di rumah ini, kok," kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kebetulan malam ini adalah malam purnama, bulan pasti terlihat sangat cantik di luar sana."

Mendengar kata-kata sang gadis, dahi Neji mengerut heran. Dia tak mengerti harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar ajakan Sakura. "Sekarang juga? Di malam selarut ini?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Yup. Segera ganti bajumu, ya. Aku menunggumu di luar!" kata gadis itu sambil mengendap-endap berjalan di lorong. Namun baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, gadis itu kembali berhenti dan menoleh pada Neji. "Oh ya, bawa sekalian pisau yang ada di bawah bantalmu. Siapa tahu kau membutuhkannya.

.

…*…

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura terus saja bertanya mengenai tipe penjahat yang paling berbahaya baginya. Karena gadis itu terus mendesaknya, mau tak mau Neji menceritakan buah pikirannya mengenai harimau dan kucing. Di luar dugaan, Sakura ternyata cukup antusias mendengarkan teori yang dikemukakannya. Gadis itu bahkan berkata dengan nada misterius. "Benarkah? Menurutku ada satu golongan lagi yang jauh lebih berbahaya. Aku akan mengatakannya nanti setelah jalan-jalan kita selesai." Tepat setelah mengatakannya, mereka terdiam. Mereka kembali meniti jalan yang semakin jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Sakura memimpin di depan sambil sesekali berlari kecil atau bersenandung menyanyikan lagu yang bagi Neji terdengar mengerikan.

"Kita sudah sampai!" sorak gadis itu riang.

Sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya _Art Nouveau_ adalah tujuan mereka kali ini. Ornamen dekoratif di muka bangunan tanpa memperhitungkan bentuk dimensi gedung terlihat sangat kental pada bangunan ini. Bentuk-bentuk plastis dan organis tapi tetap mengandalkan prinsip-prinsip geometris yang ada di bangunan ini seolah ingin mengatakan jika sang arsitektur merupakan seorang penggemar Antoni Gaudi. Dilihat dari estetika dan detail yang rupawan, Neji menyimpulkan jika rumah mewah ini adalah milik seseorang berkantong tebal.

Neji mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti alasan mengapa Sakura membawanya ke tempat ini.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas melihat kebigungan di wajah Neji. Dari tas yang disandangnya, dia mengeluarkan segepok kartu Remi. Dikocoknya sebentar kartu itu sambil mencari kartu yang ia incar. Dia tersenyum melihat kartu yang sudah sangat familier baginya dan melemparkan benda itu pada Neji.

Neji menangkapnya dengan cepat dan melihat kartu apa yang Sakura berikan padanya. Sebuah kartu dengan gambar badut konyol berwarna merah yang sedang membawa tongkat aneh dengan dua ujung yang berbeda. Di ujung atas berbentuk hati sementara di ujung bawah berbentuk berlian. Di kartu tersebut tertulis…

 _Joker_.

Sementara Neji mengamati kartu di tangannya, sekali lagi Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam tasnya. Dan benda itu adalah sebuah pin bergambarkan kepala badut berwarna merah yang sedang menyeringai lebar. Di bawahnya, tertulis dengan _font gothic_ kata-kata yang menggambarkan siapakah sang pengunanya. _Red Joker_.

"Sakura, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Neji panik saat melihat Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke rumah mewah itu.

Dengan satu gerakan tangan yang cepat, sebuah kartu telah menghancurkan kamera pengawas yang di depan gerbang rumah itu. "Panggil aku, _Red Joker_. Karena sekarang itulah namaku," kata Sakura dingin. Sangat berlawanan dengan sikapnya yang selama ini terlihat ceria dan bersemangat.

Entah mengapa Neji merasakan suatu perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya. Suasana kali ini memiliki kesamaan dengan suasana ketika dia mengikuti Hinata. Ada perasaan ngeri yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Namun di satu sisi, ada sebuah perasaan bergairah yang mendorongnya untuk tetap mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Satu persatu kamera pengawas yang dipasang disepanjang jalan setapak dan pintu rumah telah dihancurkan Sakura dengan menggunakan kartunya sebelum benda-benda laknat itu sempat merekam wajah mereka.

Sakura melemparkan sebuah pistol pada Neji. _Magnum_. Sebuah pistol yang cukup hebat hanya saja tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus. "Kau pakai saja itu. Aku lebih senang melakukannya dengan tangan kosong," Sakura tersenyum misterius. Lalu dia merenggangkan otot tangannya sebentar sebelum…

BRUAK!

Dia memukl pintu itu hingga terlepas dari engselnya.

Neji tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. Meskipun kasar, entah mengapa dia tak membencinya. Dia menikmati tiap lenggak-lenggok gadis itu dengan seluruh indra yang dimilikinya. Dia menyukai saat gadis itu menghancurkan kamera pengawas dan penyadap yang ada. Dia menggemari saat gadis itu mulai melumpuhkan satu per satu penjaga yang datang karena mendengar alarm keamanan yang berbunyi nyaring. Dia mengagumi gerak-gerik indah sang gadis yang bagaikan menari tatkala ia meremukan satu-persatu pintu mencari di mana tempat sang target bersembunyi.

"Target kita adalah seorang pembunuh berantai yang telah menghabisi nyawa tiga puluh lima orang dalam tiga bulan terakhir," akhirnya Sakura memberi penjelasan pada Neji yang sedari tadi hanya setia mengikutinya dari belakang. "Motif di belakangnya adalah kepuasan pribadi. Sang pelaku diduga memiliki kelainan psikologis yang disebut _necrophilia_. Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang kasus ini?"

Neji mengangguk. "Ya, kemarin ayahku baru saja pergi untuk menyelidikinya. Namun menurut ayah, pembunuhan ini sangatlah sempurna karena tak meninggalkan jejak ataupun saksi yang dapat memberi petunjuk siapa pelakunya," jawab pemuda itu sambil terus mengikuti Sakura yang naik ke lantai atas. "Jadi kalian sudah tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Mendengar kata-kata Neji, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dengan raut wajah datar. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'kalian'?"

"Kau dan Hinata. Juga seluruh orang yang mungkin bersekongkol dengan kalian. Baru malam kemarin aku mendapatkan bukti jika Hinata telah melakukan pembunuhan. Dan sehari setelahnya kau muncul dan mengajakku melakukan hal yang sama. Tak mungkin ini semua hanya kebetulan bukan?" kata Neji dengan senyum yakin terpatri di wajahnya. "Kemarin orang-orang itu memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan _Clubs Queen_ atau _Clover Queen_ , sekarang kau mengatakan jika dirimu adalah _Red Joker_. Kemungkinan besar pasti masih ada _King, Jack, As_ atau jabatan-jabatan lain seperti yang tertera pada kartu remi, bukan?"

Sakura tak dapat menahan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kau memang seorang Hyuuga. Otakmu mengagumkan. Tapi aku ingin melihat apakah kemampuan beladiri dan matamu itu sama hebatnya dengan otakmu atau tidak."

Cemoohan Sakura terdengar seperti tantangan di telinga Neji. "Mata kutukan, huh? Aku tak percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Tapi aku akan membuktikan jika tanpa hal-hal bodoh itu, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan," jawabnya sambil mendahuli Sakura berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua tempat kemungkinan besar sang pembunuh berada.

"Oh ya?" kini Sakura yang berjalan di belakang Neji, mengikuti kemanapun pemuda itu pergi. "Aku mempercayainya. Karena aku sendiri telah membuktikan jika manusia dengan kemampuan khusus yang masih belum dapat diteliti dengan menggunakan ilmu pengetahuan memang benar ada."

"Bodoh."

Sakura tertawa lirih mendengar makian Neji. "Kau pikir bagaimana aku bisa menghancurkan pintu-pintu berkualitas tinggi itu dengan satu pukulan atau membuat ramuan dan mengobati lukamu hingga dapat sembuh dalam beberapa jam saja?" tanyanya dengan nada licik. "Itu karena nenek moyangku telah menjual jiwanya pada setan demi mendapatkan kemampuan khusus semacam itu."

" _Satanisme_. Pemujaan terhadap setan. Hal-hal semacam itu memang sering dilakukan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang mustahil. Misalnya menjadi _immortal_ dan mencicipi kehidupan abadi atau mendapatkan kekuatan lebih dari manusia biasa," Neji mengkonfirmasi kata-kata Sakura dengan nada dingin. "Namun sampai sekarang aku masih tak akan mempercayainya. Tak pernah ada bukti nyata yang cukup untuk membuatku percaya."

"Apa keberadaanku sekarang tak cukup untuk menjadi bukti?"

"Tidak."

Sakura mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Dia hanya berjalan dengan malas di belakang Neji sambil sesekali memainkan rambut pendeknya yang terurai bebas. "Kalau begitu tampaknya akan sulit untukku melatihmu agar kau dapat mengoptimalkan mata indahmu itu. Mungkin aku akan meminta bantuan _Queen_ saja. Dia pasti lebih tahu menahu soal mata itu dan bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Lagipula kau kan sepupunya sendiri. Aku yakin, dengan senang hati _Clover Queen_ akan mau melakukannya."

"Jangan ikut campurkan Hinata dalam masalah ini."

"Sayangnya Hinata memang telah ikut campur dalam masalah ini sejak lama. Tepatnya saat dia masuk ke dalam organisasi kami, _The Emperor_."

Neji tetap mengacuhkan Sakura. Dirasakannya keberadaan seseorang di pintu sebelah kanannya yang memiliki ukiran rumit. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir untuk mencegah gadis itu bicara lagi. Dia menunjuk pintu di sampingnya sambil mengangguk pelan.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dia langsung mengepalkan tangannya dan…

BRUAAAAK!

…satu buah pintu hancur berantakan dengan indahnya.

Di sana, berdirilah seorang pria dengan ciri-ciri fisik tepat seperti yang ada di dalam foto yang dberikan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum puas saat melihat korbannya tak dalam posisi yang memungkinkan untuk menyerang. Tampaknya tugas kali ini akan memakan waktu yang relatif singkat. Andai saja tugas ini bukanlah tugas untuk membimbing sang calon anggota baru, maka sudah pasti Sakura akan mengalihkannya pada salah satu number di bawahnya.

"Agari Kaisen," decak gadis itu dengan jijik. "Takdirmu akan selesai saat ini juga."

Pria itu tampak tersenyum licik mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Benarkah? Bagiku kalian tampak seperti calon-calon mangsaku selanjutnya."

Neji hanya mampu diam tak ingin terlibat dalam pembicaraan itu. Namun satu hal yang telah diketahuinya. Pria itu adalah seorang politikus ternama yang namanya tengah naik daun. Dia sering melakukan orasi dan di mata masyarakat dia memiliki _image_ yang sangat baik dan jujur. Catatan kejahatannyapun sama sekali tak ada, dia tak pernah melakukan penggelapan, korupsi atau hal apapun yang dapat membuat penilaian orang kepadanya menjadi minus. Namun ternyata, di balik segala sifat mulia yang ditunjukkannya di depan masyarakat dia adalah sang pecinta kematian.

Sekali lagi Neji menekankan pada dirinya untuk tak mudah mempercayai orang hanya karena orang tersebut terlihat baik.

Sakura memutar matanya bosan. Ternyata semua penjahat kelas kakap sama saja. Mereka memiliki ego yang tinggi karena merasa bahwa mereka jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan orang. Perasaan itu timbul setelah mereka membunuh orang lain, merasa bahwa mereka dapat memegang takdir kematian seseorang telah melambungkan emosi manusia hingga ke batas kewajaran, membuat mereka merasa bahwa diri mereka sama dengan Tuhan.

Neji merapat ke arah Sakura dan berbisik di telinganya. "Di belakang kita ada dua puluh orang yang siap menyerbu. Ini jebakan."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Kau bisa atasi mereka kan?" tanyanya dalam suara yang hanya dapat di dengar Neji. "Di belakang Agari, ada sebuah lift rahasia yang disamarkan menjadi lemari. Dengan lift itu dia berencana kabur saat kita sedang sibuk menghabisi para pengawalnya. Aku akan urus si sialan itu."

Neji mengangguk setuju. Dia langsung berbalik dan menatap pintu yang telah hancur berantakan. Dia tahu, di sisi-sisi pintu itu terdapat dua puluh orang, tidak bahkan lebih, dua puluh lima orang yang siap menembakkan senjatanya jika bosnya telah memberi kode. Namun itu tak akan terjadi. Tidak selama Neji masih ada di sini. Dengan tiga langkah lebar dia melangkah ke arah pintu sambil meraba _magnum_ yang disembunyikannya di lengan jaket. Dapat dirasakannya jika para penjaga itu mulai merasa tegang. Ia menyukainya. Ia menyukai perasaan tegang yang sangat berlawanan dengan perasaannya yang dingin itu. Dia menyukai kenyataan jika makhluk-makhluk yang sedang menunggu perintah bosnya itu hanyalah makhluk-makhluk bodoh nan lemah yang tak memiliki keberanian untuk melawannya. Dia yakin dapat mengalahkan mereka tanpa harus menggunakan senjata.

Tepat seperti yang Sakura telah prediksikan. Saat gadis itu mulai berlari ke arah Agari, pria tua itu langsung menepukkan tangan untuk memberi kode bagi para pengawalnya masuk. Namun di sana Neji sudah siap menghadang. Para pengawal itu tetap menyerbu masuk mengira jika dengan jumlah yang banyak mereka dapat meringkus Neji dengan mudah. Tetapi Neji terlalu cepat dan terlatih. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi pertarungan-pertarungan lain yang lebih berbahaya di dojo keluarganya. Dalam waktu lima detik saja, Neji sudah mematahkan dua pergelangan tangan seseorang dan menghancurkan sebuah senapan.

Sementara Neji sedang sibuk mematahkan beberapa tulang manusia dan mengoyak kulitnya dengan pisau yang dibawanya, Sakura melaju ke arah Agari sambil mengepalkan tangannya, mempersiapkan tinju maut yang mampu menghancurkan kayu dan batu sekaligus. Agari yang sadar jika rencananya tak berjalan lancar langsung mengelak ke samping dan jatuh terguling-guling di lantai. Sakura yang masih terus berlari langsung melewati tempat Agari berada.

"Meleset, nona," ejek Agari sinis.

Sakura tersenyum masih sambil tetap berlari. "Benarkah?" tanyanya manis.

Saat itulah Agari menyadari kesalahnnya. Yang diincar Sakura bukanlah dirinya, melainkan benda yang ada di belakangnya…

BRUAAAAAAAAAK!

Sebuah pukulan yang amat keras dihadiahkan Sakura pada lemari yang sekaligus merupakan lift itu. Setelah kayunya hancur berantakan, bahan metal yang membentuk badan lift kini telihat jelas. Di salah satu pintunya, tangan Sakura terlihat telah menembus masuk metal itu hingga melubangi besi yang seharusnya kokoh. Sambil tersenyum seolah yang baru dilakukannya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, Sakura menarik keluar tangannya sambil berkata, "Asal kau tahu saja, trik murahan macam ini tak akan mempan untukku." Lalu gadis itu kembali mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dengan kekuatan yang maha dasyat gadis itu mulai membuat banyak lubang di permukaan lift hingga akhirnya pintu itu jatuh ke bagian dalam lemari. Tawa sadis dikumandangkan gadis itu saat dengan pukulan terakhir dia menghancurkan papan tombol yang digunakan untuk melajukan lift itu.

Wajah pucat pria itu kini semakin pucat saat melihat Sakura berjalan keluar sambil tertawa sadis. Gadis manis itu memamerkan tangannya yang sama sekali tak terluka pada pria itu dengan cara mengarahkannya pada jendela besar yang meneroboskan cahaya bulan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap. "Tak ada lagi jalan untukmu kabur lagi, pembunuh," katanya dengan nada sing a song yang mengerikan. "Sekarang aku ingin mengorek data darimu. Dari mana kau mendapat pemberitahuan jika kami akan membunuhmu malam ini?"

"Tak akan kukatakan! Aku tak sudi memberikan informasi apapun untukmu!"

Sakura tertawa sinis. Lalu dikeluarkannya sebuah pisau bedah dari dalam tasnya dan menjilatnya perlahan. "Aku suka menyayat-nyayat tubuh korbanku dan membagi jantungnya menjadi empat bagian. Aku senang menguliti kepalanya dan menghancurkan tulang ubun-ubunnya sehingga otak berwarna abu-abu indah itu bisa kuberi oleh racun-racun berbahaya yang mengerikan. Aku juga gemar menarik bola mata korbanku hingga putus dan menghaluskannya di dalam blender untuk kumasukkan ke dalam tabung reaksi dan kularutkan dengan asal sulfat."

"Kau gila! Kau gila!" pria itu berteriak histeris saat gambaran mengerikan itu masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Jadi, kau akan bicara atau tidak?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan memainkan pisau itu di tangannya sendiri. "Atau kau ingin aku…"

"Baik! Akan kukatakan! Kau puas?! Akan kukatakan!" teriak pria itu mencegah gadis yang usianya masih sepertiga dari usianya sendiri itu mendoktrinasi otaknya lebih jauh. "Yang memberitahuku adalah…"

Neji telah membuat dua puluh orang diantara dua puluh lima orang yang menyerangnya mundur dengan tingkat kerusakan yang bermacam-macam, mulai dari keretakan betis hingga patahnya tujuh tulang rusuk. Namun dia belum membunuh satu orangpun diantara mereka. Mungkin di dalam hati ternyata dia masih memiliki rasa belas kasihan sehingga tak tega membunuh mereka. Mungkin. Tapi itu bukanlah masalahnya saat ini. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah ternyata lima orang sisanya itu merupakan mantan murid dari dojo keluarganya. Bahkan mereka termasuk murid-murid yang tangguh.

Lima orang itu sendiri pasti tahu jika dia adalah anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Tak ada keluarga lain di muka bumi ini yang memiliki warna berwarna lavender pucat aneh seperti yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Belum lagi kenyatan jika wajahnya merupakan duplikat sempurna dari wajah ayah dan pamannya. Ditambah dengan kemampuan beladiri yang mengagumkan pasti tak sulit untuk mereka mengetahui jika Neji memiliki derajat yang cukup tinggi di antara anggota keluarga besar Hyuuga yang lainnya.

Dan dia pasti mati jika dia membiarkan mereka lolos. Mereka pasti akan melaporkannya pada ayahnya jika dia membantu melakukan pembunuhan sehingga dia akan mati di tangan ayahnya sendiri. Atau setidaknya dipenjara karena tuduhan melakukan tindak kekerasan, penerobosan paksa dan membantu dalam kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Mungkin masa hukuman untuknya adalah seumur hidup. Atau bahkan dia mungkin akan dibawa ke tiang gantungan.

Dan dia tak mau jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

"MATI KAU! HAHAHA!" sebuah suara keras membuat perhatiannya teralih. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura, dilihatnya gadis itu sedang diterjang oleh Agari ke arah jendela besar yang ada di belakang Sakura. "BIARLAH AKU MATI! ASAL AKU MATI DITEMANI OLEH SESEORANG YANG CANTIK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" pria itu berkata dengan nada mengerikan.

PRANG!

"SAKURAAA!" teriak Neji saat tubuh gadis itu lenyap di balik jendela yang pecah.

Dia pasti akan langsung berlari ke jendela dan melihat bagaimana keadaan Sakura andai saja lima orang itu tak menghalanginya. Dan dua puluh orang lain yang sebenarnya telah mundur kembali bangkit mengepung Neji saat melihat sang bos telah berhasil membunuh rekan pemuda itu.

Dengan emosi Neji menyerang mereka. Tak dipedulikannya apakah pisau yang dibawanya telah membunuh atau hanya sekedar melukai orang-orang itu. Yang dipedulikannya hanya satu. Keselamatan Sakura.

Tanpa disadarinya, dia telah menancapkan pisau itu ke jantung dan kepala beberapa penyerangnya. Membawa mereka ke dalam kematian yang mengerikan. Dilanjutkannya serangan itu ke arah seorang pemuda di dekatnya. Dalam waktu lima detik saja pemuda itu telah kehilangan sebelah tangannya. Dan lima menit lagi akan kehilangan nyawanya akibat kekurangan darah. Serangan brutal itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya yang tersisa hanyalah Neji yang berada di tengah lautan darah dan gunungan mayat yang bagian tubuhnya kini tak lagi utuh.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, pemuda itu berlari ke arah jendela. Dan betapa leganya dia saat melihat sang gadis pink itu tengah memainkan jantung yang telah diambilnya dengan pisau.

"Neji, yang paling berbahaya itu mencari seekor harimau yang berkamuflase menjadi kucing diantara segerombolan harimau lain yang juga sedang berkamuflase. Aku janji mengatakannya setelah acara jalan-jalan kan?"

.

…*…

.


	5. Pelantikan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dua belas orang sebagai saksi. Dengan empat mahkota sebagai janji.

  
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typo(s), AU etc**

**Pair: Untuk awalnya NejiSaku dan GaaHina tapi pair akhirnya NejiHina.**

**Rated: M untuk Gore bukan untuk lemon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ **Normal POV** _

Hinata hanya duduk terdiam. Di hadapannya sebuah rangkaian bunga yang terlihat suram terpajang di sebuah vas kecil yang indah. Sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menahan perasaan kalah yang menghantuinya.

"Anyelir kuning, anggrek hitam dan bakung kuning. Penghinaan, penolakan dan kepalsuan. Tiga bunga yang memiliki arti gelap, Hyuuga-san," kata seorang gadis berkucir empat yang sedang membersihkan beberapa vas bunga yang berdebu. "Kau tahu kan, rangkaian bunga menggambarkan perasaan pembuatnya? Perasaanmu sedang kacau. Tampaknya kau sedang gelisah karena sikap seseorang, Hyuuga-san."

Sekali lagi Hinata mendengus. "Tak perlu mengurusiku, Temari-senpai. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Gadis bernama lengkap Sabaku Temari itu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar kata-kata Hinata. "Baiklah, Hinata-chan. Aku tak akan campur tangan dalam masalahmu, kok. Tapi tampaknya kau baru saja menelan pil kekalahan yang pait dari Haruno Sakura lagi ya?"

"Jangan sebut nama penyihir perempuan itu di hadapanku sekarang!"Hinata berteriak dengan nada tinggi.

Tawa Temari semakin keras terdengar di ruangan itu. "Kurasa keputusanku untuk memilihmu menemaniku membersihkan ruang klub hari ini kurang tepat ya? Siapa sangka kau mampu bertransformasi menjadi _Queen Clover_ di sekolah. Ke mana perginya Hinata Hyuuga yang sopan dan polos itu ya?" sindirnya tajam.

"Dia sudah lama mati. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah aku, _The Clover Queen_ ," jawab Hinata sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beralih ke tempat penyimpanan bunga di sudut ruangan. "Gadis mungil nan baik hati itu telah tenggelam dalam gelapnya lautan kesedihan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Dan tampaknya lautan yang sama akan segera menelan orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan memenjarakan mereka dalam kebencian yang kuat."

Temari menoleh mendengar kata-kata Hinata, sebuah senyum turut berduka cita disunggingkannya untuk gadis yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Tampaknya pemilihan _Number Six_ yang baru telah selesai ya? Sepertinya kau tak senang dengan keputusan akhir yang diambil oleh para Dewan Besar dan _Joker_."

"Mana mungkin aku senang kan? Mereka ingin menjadikan orang yang kusayangi menjadi seorang pembunuh sadis?! Aku tak suka itu!" teriak Hinata kesal sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. "Andai saja dulu aku lebih cepat sadar saat Nii-san mengikutiku, pasti semua ini tak akan terjadi," sesalnya.

Temari menepuk pundak sang gadis sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Tak ada gunanya meyesal sekarang. Nasi telah menjadi bubur tak ada lagi yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengubahnya lagi."

"Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau tak mengerti perasaanku!" sekali lagi Hinata berteriak marah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu perasaanmu, Hinata. Karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama."

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Temari dengan nada getir, Hinata terdiam. Dia merasa bersalah. Tak seharusnya dia melampiaskan kemarahannya pada Temari yang mengalami kejadian jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dirinya.

Sulung Sabaku itu tak hanya harus merelakan kedua adik laki-lakinya direkrut oleh _Emperor_ , dia juga harus kehilangan kekasih sekaligus tunangannya demi memenuhi hasrat ingin membunuh dan mencintai milik gadis nomor satu di _Emperor_.

Ya, Sabaku Temari adalah tunangan resmi dari Akasuna Sasori yang telah mati dan diawetkan oleh Haruno Sakura, sang iblis yang menyamar dalam wujud gadis manusia remaja yang manis dan sangat anggun.

"Maaf, Temari. Aku tak bermaksud mengingatkanmu akan hal itu…" lirih Hinata menyesal sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tumpukan bunga yang akan mereka gunakan untuk kegiatan klub hari esok.

"Ternyata kau masih memiliki hati nurani, Hinata Hyuuga."

"Eh?"

Temari tersenyum aneh lalu dia memalingkan wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk melihat langit senja yang terlihat indah dari jendela ruang klub merangkai bunga. "Kau berbeda denganku, Hinata. Meskipun kau terus berkeras jika hati dan perasaanmu telah mati, pada kenyataannya kau masih memilikinya meski terpendam jauh di dasar sanubarimu. Tak seperti aku yang telah membutakan mataku, menulikan telingaku, membisukan mulutku dan membunuh hatiku supaya aku tak lagi merasakan sebuah perasaan yang bernama 'sakit'."

Sekali lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka, sebenarnya ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Hinata tanyakan pada gadis itu. Namun ia tak tahu cara menanyakannya. Dilirknya sedikit gadis bersurai pirang cantik itu, dia mendesah kecil.

"Temari, sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu…," Hinata berkata sembari berdiri di samping sang senior sambil ikut mengamati matahari yang tenggelam di antara bangunan-bangunan tinggi kota. "Sebenarnya apa alasanmu hingga kau memutuskan untuk menjadi anggota _Emperor_?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Mengapa kau ingin tahu?"

Hinata terdiam, "Selama ini aku selalu merasa kau adalah wanita yang sangat baik. Jujur saja, jika bisa, aku ingin terlahir sebagai adik perempuanmu. Dan aku masih tak bisa dan tak dapat mengerti apa sebenarnya motivasimu sehingga kau memutuskan untuk menjadi pembunuh dalam _The Emperor_. Apalagi dalam tubuh organisasi yang sama ada musuh terbesarmu. Dia jugalah yang mengatur tiap pembunuhan yang kau lakukan. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti mengapa kau mau-maunya menjadi anak buah dari orang yang kau benci."

Temari mendesah kecil. "Tujuanku adalah… membunuh Sakura."

"Eh?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana cara berfikir gadis itu. "Mem…membunuh Sakura?" beonya lirih.

"Ya. Membunuh Sakura," konfirm Temari tegas. Sebuah senyum aneh terlihat bertengger di wajah rupawan gadis berambut pirang itu. "Aku ingin membunuhnya. Aku ingin merobek tubuhnya dan mencincang jantungnya hingga membuat dia mati dalam keadaan menderita. Aku ingin mencabut bola mata emeraldnya yang selalu memancarkan kesombongan itu dan mengumpakannya pada anjing-anjing liar. Aku ingin mendengarnya menjerit meminta ampunanku dan menangis tersedu-sedu tatkala dia merasakan sakit yang sama dengan sakit yang kurasakan saat kehilangan Sasori. Namun aku tak akan melukai hatinya. Yang kuinginkan adalah tubuhnya. Kematiannya. Kesengsaraannnya." Lalu sebuah tawa psikopat yang tak pernah terdengar dari mulut seorang Sabaku Temari bergema di ruangan itu.

Hinata merinding. Kini baru ia sadari seberapa besar kekuatan seorang Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu mampu mengubah hidup Sabaku Temari, seorang gadis lembut dan dewasa dari sebuah keluarga ternama, menjadi seorang psikopat yang dengan senang hati menyiksa dan membunuh orang yang menjadi targetnya.

"Aku melatih kemampuan membunuhku dengan menjadi seorang _Number Ten_ dalam _Emperor_ agar aku dapat membalaskan dendamku pada Haruno Sakura, _The Red Joker_. Aku tak peduli jika dia atasanku atau apapun. Yang kupedulikan hanya satu. Membunuh Sakura. Apapun caranya, suatu saat nanti akulah yang akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawanya. Akan kupastikan roh gadis itu meluncur langsung ke dalam neraka," lanjutnya sadis.

Mendengar kata-kata kejam Temari, ingin sekali Hinata berkata, 'Aku akan membantumu meraihnya.' Hanya saja dia tak bisa mengatakannya. Dia tak tega.

Mungkin Temari ada benarnya, hati nurani Hinata belum sepenuhnya mati.

Matahari mulai menghilang perlahan-lahan di ufuk barat, menimbulkan cahaya jingga yang membuat kota tempat tinggal mereka terlihat sangat indah. Namun bayang-bayang kegelapan malam akan segera menghapus segala keindahan senja yang tercipta. Menimbulkan ketakutan dan kengerian yang tiada tara dalam kegelapan yang tak berujung.

Dan di malam ini, ketika bulan telah mulai sedikit terkikis dari bentuk sempurnanya, sebuah ritual sakral akan dimulai. Ritual sakral yang akan membawa roh orang-orang di dalamnya pergi ke neraka setelah kematian mereka kelak.

Ritual pengangkatan _Emperor_ baru.

"Hinata," panggil Temari untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis indigo di sampingnya dari matahari senja. "Kita harus segera pergi. Sebentar lagi semua pintu akan terkunci secara otomatis."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Ya," jawabnya lirih sambil membalikkan badan dan menyambar tas berwarna hitam miliknya dari atas bangku.

"Kau telah meminta izin pada orang tuamu kalau kau menginap di rumahku kan?" tanya Temari lagi sambil membereskan beberapa barang-barang pribadinya ke dalam tas. "Aku tak akan mau berurusan dengan seorang petinggi polisi yang cemas mengira putri sulungnya di culik, lho."

"Ya," sekali lagi Hinata menjawab dengan jawaban singkat.

Temari memainkan matanya mendengar jawaban tak bersemangat Hinata. Namun dia tak berkomentar apapun. Dia tahu jika saat ini adalah salah satu saat paling berat bagi sang sulung Hyuuga itu. Mau tak mau gadis itu akan segera melihat kakak sepupu kesayangannya resmi menjadi mesin pembunuh yang tak memiliki hati. Tentu saja dia depresi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Temari. Dengan cepat disambarnya sebuah bunga dari sudut ruangan tempat bunga-bunga untuk kegiatan klub disimpan untuk kegiatan klub merangkai bunga di esok hari. Dia mendatangi karangan bunga yang Hinata buat dan menyelipkan bunga itu di antara karangan bunga bernuansa hitam dan kuning suram yang dibuat Hinata.

"Apa yang ka lakukan?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

Dengan bangga Temari memamerkan karangan baru itu. Di dalamnya terselip sebuah bunga baru.

"Mawar Hitam," jelas Temari sambil mengambil tasnya sendiri dan berjalan melewati Hinata ke pintu keluar dari ruangan klub itu. "Artinya adalah kematian," tambahnya sambil menoleh ke arah Hinata dan tersenyum mengerikan.

Hinata mengamati karangan bunganya yang diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Mawar hitam yang berpadu dengan bunga-bunga yang telah dia susun berdasarkan suasana hatinya saat ini. Entah mengapa melihat bunga-bunga itu dia tersenyum.

"Indah sekali."

.

…*…

.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Neji menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakannya. Pakaian formal yang Sakura minta ia kenakan malam ini terasa sangat mengganggu baginya. Namun ia tetap bertahan mengenakannya dan menahan perasaan ingin melempar jauh-jauh jas gatal itu. Berterima kasihlah pada beberapa orang dewasa bertopeng hitam atau merah yang bertugas mengawasinya tampaknya terlalu curiga pada setiap gerakan kecil yang dibuat Neji, seolah-olah pemuda akan kabur ketika mereka lengah mengawasinya.

Neji mengamati detail pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Pintu itu terbuat dari kayu jati yang dicat berwarna merah darah degan ukiran dari besi berwarna hitam berbentuk sulur-sulur aneh yang memiliki duri dan bunga yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini. Pintu itu memiliki gaya arsitektur _dark gothic_ yang sangat unik, sama seperti gaya hampir seluruh bagian dari bangunan raksasa yang didatanginya malam ini.

Neji tak tahu siapakah pemilik sesungguhnya dari rumah mewah ini. Yang dia tahu sebelumnya mengenai rumah ini hanyalah sebuah bangunan tua yang terlantar di salah satu sudut kota. Anak-anak kecil senang membuat kisah-kisah hantu yang menggelikan saat melihat gedung yang bagaikan kastil tempat tinggal dracula ini. Dan ada beberapa orang dewasa yang pernah bersaksi melihat bayang-bayang mengerikan keluar masuk rumah ini ataupun cahaya api yang melintasi jendelanya solah mengkonfirmasi cerita mistis konyol itu.

Dengan keadaannya yang tak terawat, tak heran rumah tua ini disebut sebagai rumah paling mengerikan di kota.

Namun tampaknya kesan tak terawat yang terlihat dari luar bukanlah cerminan untuk menggambarkan bagian dalam rumah ini. Bagian dalamnya sangat indah. Lorong-lorong yang diberi karpet merah dan dinding yang dicat hitam dengan lukisan-lukisan kematian berbingkai emas yang mengagumkan. Di dinding-dindingnya tergantung lampu-lampu yang dimodel berbentuk obor bercahaya merah. Memang bukan tempat yang akan membuat kita bermimpi indah jika tidur di dalamnya, namun bukan pula rumah yang terlalu buruk.

Tampaknya kisah orang-orang mengenai bayangan ataupun api yang berjalan di sekitar tempat ini berasal dari orang-orang yang diam-diam memakai rumah bergaya _dark gothic_ ini sebagai markas. Karena pencahayaan yang minim di dalam ruangan, mereka diharuskan membawa sebuah obor sebagai penerangan tambahan tatkala harus berkeliling memutari rumah ini.

Inilah markas utama tempat berlangsungnya kegiatan yang dilakukan _Emperor_. Menurut cerita Sakura sebagian besar kegiatan dilakukan di dalam ruang bawah tanah.

Dia menghela nafas panjang saat pintu raksasa itu mulai terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan mewah di dalamnya. Langkahnya terasa berat saat dia mulai berjalan menuju ruangan yang akan secara drastis mengubah hidup dan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa bimbang, ia ragu apakah yang dilakukannya saat ini memang merupakan pilihan yang terbaik. Namun dia menepis segala keraguannya dan terus berjalan masuk mengikut karpet panjang merah yang terhampar langsung hingga ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia tak boleh ragu lagi. Bukankah dia sendiri yang telah memutuskan untuk bergabung ke organisasi bernama _Emperor_ ini setelah menyadari bahwa dia memiliki hasrat yang haus akan darah dan ingin terus membunuh?

Dilihatnya ruangan mewah itu telah diisi leh beberapa belas orang yang mengenakan pakaian resmi ataupun gaun yang ditutupi oleh sebuah jubah panjang berwarna perpaduan merah hati dan hitam pekat. Di dada orang-orang itu tersemat sebuah pin dengan lambang huruf-huruf romawi. Di muka ruangan , duduklah enam orang yang menggunakan jubah paling mewah dan mahkota-mahkota unik di atas kepalanya, sebagai pengganti bilangan romawi, simbol yang terukir di dada mereka berupa huruf sepert ataupun gambar berbentuk badut yang tengah tertawa mengerikan.

Neji berusaha menampilkan ekspresi datar dirinya meski sebenarnya perasaan kaget telah memenuhi hatinya.

Semua orang yang mengisi ruangan itu pernah dilihatnya sebelum ini, meski dengan cara tidak langsung. Mereka adalah remaja-remaja yang dikatakan sebagai cahaya emas untuk Jepang di masa depan yang wajahnya kerap menghiasi layar televisi ataupun bagian depan koran dan majalah karena prestasi yang telah diukir oleh mereka di kancah nasional ataupun internasional dalam usia yang terbilang masih muda. Mereka adalah:

Tiga putra Sabaku yang diramalkan akan meningkatkan kejayaan keluarga kuno yang telah ada sejak zaman Edo itu hingga tiga kali lipat, putri sulungnya, Sabaku Temari, yang akan meneruskan jejak ibunya sebagai pemimpin keluarga pendiri aliran _ikebana_ , putra sulungnya, Sabaku Kankuro, yang telah menjadi _Puppet Master_ termuda di dunia menggantikan sepupunya yang menghilang beberapa tahun silam dan putra bungsunya, Sabaku Gaara, yang telah memimpin empat perusahaan terbesar yang dimiliki keluarga Sabaku sejak usianya sebelas tahun.

Dua orang remaja keturunan China yang telah menggebrak dunia bela diri Jepangpun ada di sana, salah satunya adalah adik kelasnya sendiri yang memiliki alis bagaikan ulat bulu, Rock Lee. Remaja yang gemar mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna hijau mencolok di bawah baju seragamnya itu memang memiliki kemampuan silat yang sangat mengagumkan, berulang kali dia telah ditawari menjadi _stutman_ ataupun pemeran utama untuk film _action_ , namun selalu saja ditolaknya dengan alasan dia lebih suka beraksi di medan laga. Sementara gadis bercepol dua yang bersamanya adalah seorang ahli senjata tradisional yang juga merupakan aktris ternama untuk film laga dan silat, namanya adalah Tenten.

Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino pun ada di antara mereka yang berdiri di sepanjang karpet merah tempat Neji berjalan. Mereka adalah dua remaja yang disebut-sebut memiliki hati emas karena telah menolong jutaan hewan yang terlantar dan merawat mereka dalam sebuah rumah perawatan yang sangat besar. Siapa sangka mereka yang dikatakan memiliki hati emas itu termasuk dalam anggota organisasi pembunuh kelas kakap.

Selain mereka, masih ada seorang pemuda yang dia kenal sebagai ramaja jenius di bidang seni, terutama lukisan tradisional Jepang. Pemuda yang namanya telah tersohor di dunia karena lukisannya yang bertajuk ' _Yuki onna_ ' telah terjual dengan harga yang sangat tinggi di pelelangan barang seni di Amerika setahun lalu, Kagane Sai, itulah nama yang selalu ia bubuhkan di bawah lukisannya.

Diamatinya enam singgasana yang ada di hadapannya. Tiga orang pemuda dan tiga orang gadis duduk di sana dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda. Selain Hinata dan Sakura yang dikenalnya dengan cukup baik, dia dapat dengan mudah mengetahui nama dan wajah empat orang sisanya. Salahkan saja media informasi yang gemar memajang foto-foto remaja berbakat yang cantik ataupun tampan di dalamnya.

Mereka adalah, Yamanaka Ino, seorang super model sekaligus _idol_ yang namanya melejit beberapa tahun lalu, wajahnya selalu menghiasi sampul-sampul majalah mode yang terkadang Hinata bawa pulang sebagai bacaan di kala senggang.

Shikamaru Nara, pemuda dengan IQ empat puluh digit lebih tinggi dari Albert Enstein dan dikatakan sebagai orang paling jenius di abad ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, putra dari wali kota yang juga merupakan miliarder remaja yang telah memulai usahanya dalam bermain saham sejak usianya baru delapan tahun.

Dan yang terakhir adalah pemuda bersurai raven yang duduk di samping Sakura, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, penerus keluarga Uchiha yang masih merupakan keturunan dari dinasti Romanov asal Rusia dan juga adalah seorang kolektor barang-barang antik yang total koleksinya mencapai harga dua puluh juta dollar Amerika. Dan sebagai tambahan informasi, semua koleksi itu adalah barang-barang asli yang dibelinya dengan uang miliknya sendiri, bukan dengan harta yang dimiliki oleh orang tua ataupun kakak laki-lakinya.

Ternyata organisasi ini memang bukanlah organisasi sembarangan. Semua anggotanya dipilih dari orang-orang hebat yang memiliki hasrat kegelapan dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Dan salahkah Neji yang merasa cukup tersanjung karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam organisasi yang sama?

Seperti petunjuk yang telah diberikan padanya, sampai di depan tahta enam orang bermahkota itu, Neji berlutut.

"Atas nama _The Emperor_ , sang raja dunia yang mengawasi segalanya. Biarkan aku menjadi pengikutmu, dan izinkan aku menciptakan negeri putih seperti yang kau inginkan," Neji berkata dengan nada lantang. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap lantai dengan tatapan khidmat. "Kau yang mengawasi segalanya, yang mencintai segala keteraturan dan keseragaman, akan kubantu kau menciptakan dunia yang ideal, di mana hanya ada yang putih dan jadikanlah aku pengawalmu yang hitam."

Dua orang Joker berjubah hitam dan merah bangkit berdiri, Sasuke yang membawa pedang langsung meletakkan ujung pedangnya di leher Neji dengan gaya menantang. "Kau adalah seorang berdosa yang menginginkan pengampunan dengan menjadi pahlawan kegelapan. Dosamu takkan pernah termaafkan, biarkanlah kami menaruh kepercayaan di pundakmu. Ucapkanlah janji setiamu pada _The Emperor_ , prajurit!"

Neji mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap dua Joker itu dengan tatapan tegas. "Biarpun rohku jatuh ke dasar neraka dan jiwaku disiksa oleh Hades, sang raja dunia bawah, aku akan selamanya menjadi milik _Emperor_ , segala loyalitas dan kesetiaanku keberikan padanya. Maka aku bersumpah di bawah pedangmu, wahai tangan kanan _Emperor_ , aku akan mematuhi segala perintahmu atas nama _Emperor_. Akan kututup segala obsesiku demi memenuhi hasrat atas kebenaran _Emperor_ dan akan kuserahkan nyawaku pada tangannya."

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat prosesi penyumpahan kakak sepupunya. Dia sendiri pernah mengalami hal yang sama tiga tahun lalu, namun melihat kakak yang disayanginya mengalami prosesi ini jauh lebih berat dibandingkan jika dia harus menjalaninya sekali lagi. Dia rela jika tubuhnya harus dirayapi lagi oleh ribuan serangga menjijikkan asal kakaknya tak harus mengalami pengesahan ini. Dia tak sanggup jika harus melihatnya hingga selesai. Dia tak ingin melihat kakaknya tenggelam dalam lautan kegelapan yang sama dengan lautan yang telah menenggelamkan dirinya.

"Aku adalah _Red Joker_ , tangan kiri _The Emperor_ ," kata Sakura lantang sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak kanan Neji. "Dengan ini kunyatakan kau telah menjadi setengah dari bagian resmi _The Emperor_ , jalankanlah perintahku seolah nyawamu ada di tanganku. Dan lakukanlah segala aturan tak tertulis yang mengikatmu karena pikiranmu ada di tanganku."

Sasuke menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di pundak kanan Neji. "Aku adalah _Black Joker_ , tangan kanan _The Emperor_ ," dia berkata mengikuti kata-kata Sakura. "Sekarang kau adalah bagian yang untuh dari _The Emperor_. Akulah yang memutuskan hidup dan matimu atas nama _Emperor_ , maka buanglah kehidupanmu dan jadilah kau prajurit dan pelayan yang sah dari sang raja."

Empat orang lainnya ikut bangkit berdiri sambil membawa barang-barang yang akan mereka serahkan pada Neji, _The Number Six_.

Ino berjalan di paling depan dan menyelipkan pin berangka romawi tujuh di dada Neji sambil berbisik pelan. "Tak usah terlalu takut, ini hanya formalitas kuno yang ditetapkan oleh para Dewan Besar. Setelah ini segalanya akan jadi jauh lebih mudah daripada yang kau bayangkan."

Di belakangnya Shikamaru memberikan sebuah kartu remi bergambarkan enam sekop kepadanya. "Merepotkan sekali, akulah yang akan membimbingmu setelah ini," dia berpesan singkat sambil menguap lebar.

Hinata tetap diam, memang dia tahu, seharusnya inilah saatnya untuk maju dan menyerahkan benda yang tergenggam di tangannya pada Neji, namun dia tak sanggup. Dia tak sanggup melakukannya. Dia hanya menunduk dengan tangan menggenggam erat barang yang ada di sana, barang yang akan selalu menemani Neji untuk melakukan tugasnya sebagai anggota _The Emperor_ kelak.

Sebuah tepukan lembut dirasakan Hinata di pundaknya, dilihatnya Naruto memasang senyum lima jari andalannya dan maju duluan menuju Neji. Dibentangkannya jubah berwarna bitu gelap yang dibawanya dan diselimutkannya ke tubuh sang pemuda yang masih berlutut di bawahnya. "Setelah ini, jangan pernah buat adikmu khawatir lagi. Walaupun itu adalah hal yang mustahil jika melihat sikapnya, sih," Naruto memberi pesan singkat.

"Tentu saja," jawab Neji lirih.

Kali ini mau tak mau Hinata harus maju untuk melaksanakan tugasnya menyelesaikan proses pelantikan sang kakak sepupu. Diletakkannya sebuah pisau berwarna hitam gelap di tangan Neji. "Meskipun aku melakukan ini, bukan berarti aku setuju kau menjadi bagian dari kami, Nii-san," lirihnya.

Neji tersenyum miris masih dalam posisi berlutut. "Ya, aku tahu, Hinata."

Mendengar jawaban kakaknya, Hinata mendesah kecil. "Jika kau merasa senjata ini tak cocok dengan kepribadianmu, kau bisa meminta yang lain padaku," dia menyampaikan pesannya sebagai seorang _Queen_ dan bangkit berdiri dari hadapan Neji.

Tepuk tangan keras terdengar membahana memenuhi ruangan besar itu menyambut kedatangan seorang anggota baru di antara mereka. Mereka tak menyadari jika ada satu orang di antara mereka yang sedang terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang dalam.

.

…*…

.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, Hinata,"

Hinata menghela nafas panjang mendengar sambutan gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya. "Ada apa, Temari? Tak puaskah kau melihatku merana sekarang hingga kau ingin menambah rasa depresiku lagi?" jawabnya sinis.

Temari tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Hinata. "Kau salah jika mengatakan hal itu padaku, Hinata. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya pada _Red Joker_."

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Hanya saja… hanya saja aku sedang benar-benar kesal saat ini. Maaf, lagi-lagi aku melampiaskan kemarahanku padamu, Temari," Hinata mengakui sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke tembok terdekat. "Aku merasa seperti sedang dipecundangi oleh Sakura. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menusuk punggungnya dengan pisauku saat dia berani menyentuh pundak Nii-san."

"Cemburu?"

Hinata mendengus mendengar pertanyaan si pirang yang sekarang sedang meyulut sebatang rokok di mulutnya. "Kau sudah gila, Temari. Aku tak sepertimu yang bisa jatuh cinta dengan sepupu sendiri."

Mendengar ejekan Hinata, Temari hanya menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke muka Hinata sambil tersenyum mengejek. "Well, syukurlah kalau kau tak memiliki perasaan istimewa pada pemuda Hyuuga itu, Hinata. Itu artinya kau masih memiliki rasa setia pada adik bungsuku," kata Temari sambil tertawa kecil. "Yah, kalaupun kau berani menyelingkuhi Gaara, kupastikan kau akan mati di tanganku, Hinata. Tak peduli kau adalah _Queen_ atau apapun."

"Aku tahu, Temari. Lagi pula aku masih mencintai Gaara, masih sangat mencintainya," Hinata mengkonfirmasi dengan senyum lembut terkulum di wajahnya. Namun senyum itu tak bertahan seberapa lama dan digantikan wajah datar tanpa ekspresinya. Dia menatap mata Temari dan bertanya dengan nada menakutkan, "Lalu, apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Temari? Tak mungkin kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk membicarakan hal itu, bukan?"

Temari tersenyum mengerikan, lalu dia berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Hinata sambil membawa kipas kesayangannya dengan gaya mengancam. "Aku senang kau tak jatuh cinta pada Neji Hyuuga bukan hanya karena Gaara, Hinata. Namun juga karena aku tak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama dengan hal yang pernah kualami sebelum ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sakura…" Temari menempelkan kipas yang sudah ditajamkan ujungnya itu di leher polos Hinata. "Tatapan matanya pada Neji sama dengan tatapan matanya pada Sasori dulu," bisiknya sambil menggoreskan kipas tajam itu di leher Hinata hingga liquid pekat mengalir sedikit dari sana.

Hinata terdiam mendengar kata-kata Temari. "Katakan jika kau membual, Temari."

"Menurutmu?" tanya Temari dengan suara berteka-teki, lalu tanpa memberi jawaban, gadis itu kembali masuk ke ruang pesta meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termenung sendirian.

Hinata tertawa pahit sambil membelai luka barunya yang ditorehkan Temari. "Ha… hahaha…hahahaha…" dia tertawa mengerikan seolah kewarasannya telah hilang. Dilihatnya bercak merah menghiasi ujung kulit jarinya. "Lucu, lucu sekali Temari… ini gurauan terlucu yang pernah kau buat selama ini," bisiknya seolah Temari masih ada di sana dan sedang mendengarkannya. "Ini bohong… kan?"

Namun hanya keheningan lorong saja yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hinata mengerang marah. Dengan kesal dia berbalik ke ruangan tempat pesta penyambutan untuk _Number Six_ baru berlangsung. Baru saja dia membuka pintu besar itu, di sampingnya seorang pemuda berambut merah darah telah menunggunya sambil menyesap minuman yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya.

"Apa yang Temari katakan padamu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada datar.

Hinata menoleh pada kekasihnya dan tersenyum kecil. "Sebuah gurauan yang tak lucu. Kau tak perlu memikirkannya, Gaara."

Sabaku Gaara mendekat ke arah Hinata dan membelai leher terluka gadis itu. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, memangnya apa keuntunganku membohongimu, Gaara?"

Gaara menempelkan gelas dinginnya ke leher Hinata untuk menghentikan pendarahan ringan gadis itu. "Seumur hidup aku belum pernah mendengar Temari bergurau selain jika dia sedang beracting menjadi anak baik."

"Sudah kudunga. Gaurauannya benar-benar buruk," jawab Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dingin dari gelas yang menempel di leher putih indahnya yang terasa membara. "Tampaknya kau benar-benar menikmati pesta ini, Gaara. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu gembira dari pesta ini?" tanyanya lirih masih dengan memejamkan matanya yang berwarna seperti bulan.

Gaara tersenyum licik. "Tidak setelah kau pergi, Hinata." Dijilatnya luka Hinata dengan lidahnya hingga membuat Hinata sedikit mengerang. "Kau terlihat sangat menggoda, Hinata. Temari benar-benar tahu jika kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dengan luka dan darah itu di tubuhmu," bisiknya menggoda di telinga Hinata. "Jika itu kau, kurasa aku bisa menjadi vampir ganas yang menghisap seluruh darahmu."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tergoda, Gaara," bisik Hinata menjawab kata-kata seduktif Gaara. "Tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi, maka aku akan menjadi milikmu selamanya."

"Baiklah."

.

…*…

.

Neji menatap kesal sang sepupu yang tampak mesra dengan bungsu Sabaku yang usianya setahun lebih muda dibandingkan Hinata. Dan dia nyaris saja mendatangi pasangan kekasih itu dan menyeret Gaara menjauh dari Hinata untuk memberi pemuda itu sedikit pelajaran saat Gaara menjilat leher Hinata andai saja sepasang tangan putih susu tak menutupi matanya dan menahannya pergi menjauh.

"Kau cemburu, Neji?" tanya pemilik tangan itu dengan suara manja.

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura. Aku harus mengajari si rambut api itu cara memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik," protes Neji.

Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar kata-kata Neji. "Kau tak benar-benar berfikir kalau kau bisa menghajarnya bukan?" kata Sakura masih dengan menutup mata Neji. "Gaara adalah salah satu pembunuh terhebat yang kami miliki. Dulu dia sempat nyaris menggantikan Ino di posisi _Ace_ andai saja dia tak mengalami kecelakaan bodoh itu. Kukatakan saja agar kau mengerti, Neji. Tempat ini bukanlah dunia indah yang kau kenal selama ini. Di sini siapa yang kuatlah yang menang. Kau mengerti?"

Neji terpaksa mengiyakan kata-kata Sakura. "Baiklah, aku tak akan mengganggu mereka. Kau puas sekarang, Sakura? Jadi, lepaskan aku."

"Kau benar-benar mudah naik darah jika itu berhubungan dengan Hinata, ya?" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mata Neji dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu? Kau terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang cemburu. Tampaknya sifat overprotektifmu pada Hinata harus segera dikurangi. Kasihan Hinata, dia sudah dewasa. Kau tak bisa terus memperlakukannya seolah-olah dia adalah anak-anak yang masih berusia lima tahun, Neji."

"Mungkin kau ada benarnya juga, Sakura."

Sakura menangkup pipi Neji dengan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut. "Mulai sekarang, lupakanlah segala perasaan cinta dan empati yang kau miliki. Jika kau tak melakukannya, maka kau akan gagal dan mati. Jika kau ingin tetap hidup, ingat itu, Neji Hyuuga." Lalu gadis melenggang pergi dan menuju ke singgasananya tempat dia bisa bicara dengan bebas bersama _Black Joker_ dan _Spade Jack_ yang telah menunggunya sejak pesta ini dimulai.

"Kau tampaknya tertarik dengan _Number Six_ itu ya, _Red Joker_. Sorot matamu terlihat berbeda saat menatapnya," sapa Shikamaru sambil duduk di tahta _King_ yang berada tepat di samping tahta _Red Joker_. "Apa kau mau menggantikan tugasku membimbingnya agar kau memiliki waktu lebih banyak dengan pendatang baru itu?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar kata-kata Spade Joker itu. "Agar kau bisa memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk menyelam ke dunia mimpi, maksudmu? Maaf, aku menolaknya. Meski tawaran itu terdengar cukup menggoda di telingaku."

Shikamaru menguap lebar mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Itu memang alasan utamaku sehingga aku menawarkan tugas ini padamu," Shikamaru mengakui sambil duduk bersandar di singgasana King. "Alasan lainnya tentu saja karena aku malas melakukannya. Dia masih terlalu hijau dan naif, itu akan cukup merepotkanku. Namun harus kuakui, dia memiliki bakat cukup hebat. Untuk itu aku salut padamu yang berhasil membujuknya, _Red Joker_."

"Katakan saja apa maumu, _Spade Jack_. Tak ada gunanya menjilat gadis itu," kata Sasuke tak sabar.

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan malas. "Akan sulit sekali membentuknya menjadi seorang prajurit yang tangguh. Tak seperti _Clover Queen_ yang meskipun masih memiliki hati yang suci namun tetap mengembangkan iblis yang bersarang di hatinya. Pemuda itu tampaknya masih dalam masa penyangkalan akan sisi gelapnya. Kurasa dia melakukannya tanpa sadar. Itu akan membawa dampak yang cukup besar dalam pekerjaannya. Itu opiniku."

"Jika benar begitu, tampaknya akan merepotkan," komentar Sasuke tajam sambil mengamati pemuda yang sedang mereka bahas. "Waktu sudah tak banyak lagi, _The Cess_ akan segera berusaha meluluh lantahkan kita. Dia harus cepat beradaptasi karena perang besar akan segera dimulai," putus Sasuke sadis.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. "Ya, dia adalah kartu yang bagus untuk kita. Namun _The Cess_ pun memiliki bidak-bidak yang tak kalah kuatnya. Kita harus segera membuatnya melihat kenyataan. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Tampaknya kau telah memiliki ide, _Red Joker_?" tanya Shikamaru sambil tertawa sinis mengejek wanita di hadapannya.

"Misi _single_ , targetnya adalah ahli IT yang telah melakukan banyak kejahatan di dunia maya itu. Apa kalian memiliki ide lain yang lebih baik?" tantang Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, sakura. Namun kuperingatkan. Jangan jatuh cinta kepadanya."

.

…*…

.


	6. Idiot target

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harusnya dia hanya sekedar makhluk idiot. Tapi Uchiha tetap seorang Uchiha. Yang cerdas dan ... berbahaya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pembunuhannya Neji gagal dijabarkan… mungkin maksud pisau yang dilempar itu agak membingungkan ya? Yah, sebenarnya itu semacam pengganti trampolin untuk melakukan lompatan ganda.
> 
> Untuk kedepannya aku berharap sadistic mode-ku akan aktif sehingga dapat membuat pembunuhan yang menyenangkan.
> 
> Sekian aja dari aku, jangan lupa review ya. Boleh berupa kritik atau saran, asal bukan flame.
> 
> Sampai jumpa…

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Masih belum ada yang bisa merebut hak patennya?**

**Warning: banyak kesalahan dan kacau. All chara in DARK mode. Kurang sadis dan kurang kejam pembunuhannya dan butuh banyak koreksi dari minna-san.**

**Pair: Untuk awalnya NejiSaku dan GaaHina tapi pair akhirnya NejiHina.**

**Rated: M untuk Gore bukan untuk lemon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV** _

"Kuharap kau akan segera menuntaskannya, Neji," bisik Sakura lembut di telinganya dengan nada yang mesra. "Namanya Tobi, atau setidaknya itulah nama yang selalu digunakannya di dunia maya. Dia adalah seorang  _cracker_  berpengalaman yang telah meluluh lantahkan empat puluh sembilan web ternama dan membajak sebuah perusahaan  _software_  sehingga harta kekayaannnya mencapai lima belas juta dollar Amerika. Kau bisa mengatasinya?"

Mendengar pekerjaan pertama yang diberikan Sakura, mau tak mau Neji bertanya, "Mengapa kita harus menghabisinya? Apakah polisi sebegitu tidak bergunanya hingga harus kitalah yang turun tangan langsung.

Mendengar kata-kata polos Neji, Sakura tertawa menghina. "Apakah kau merasa harga dirimu sebagai putra seorang petinggi kepolisian terluka, Neji?"

"Tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja aku merasa seolah ayahku dianggap tidak berguna."

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Neji hingga jarak di antara keduanya tak sampai lima  _centi_. "Well, pada dasarnya semua polisi memang tidak beguna, kok," katanya dengan nada mengerikan, "Dengan mudahnya mereka melepaskan para tersangka karena kurangnya bukti yang tersedia. Lebih parah lagi, mereka juga mudahnya mempercayai seorang pelaku sehingga mau melepaskan seorang tersangka demi kepentingan sendiri."

"Tak semua polisi seperti itu, Sakura! Masih ada juga polisi yang bergerak demi keamanan masyarakat!" dengan nada yang sedikit lebih keras, Neji membantah kata-kata tajam yang dikeluarkan Sakura.

"Ya, ya, ya, kau benar. Ayah dan pamanmu adalah salah satunya," kata Sakura sambil memutar matanya bosan. "Tapi bahkan mereka yang memiliki rasa keadilan tinggi dan senang mengayomi masyarakatpun tak dapat dengan mudah bertindak, Neji. Mereka dibatasi oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Sesuatu itu bernama  _hukum_  dan  _hati nurani_."

"Kau hanya tampak seperti seseorang yang sangat membenci kepolisian saja, Sakura," Neji balas mengejek sambil menyesap gelas berisikan secangkir teh hijau yang diberikan Sakura karena dia tak akan kuat minum segala minuman keras yang tersaji di pesta penyambutannya malam ini. Salahkan saja orang tuanya yang tegas melarangnya minum minuman beralkohol hingga usianya dua puluh tahun nanti.

Sakura tertawa sinis. "Sayangnya kau salah, Neji. Yang kubenci bukanlah kepolisian ataupun aparat keamanan. Yang kubenci adalah hukum yang membatasi ruang gerak mereka."

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau maksud, Sakura."

"Tidakkah kau berfikir jika pembunuh yang telah menghilangkan nyawa orang pantas untuk mati. Pencuri berdasi yang telah menyengsarakan banyak orang pantas dikirim ke neraka. Kejahatan memang pantas dibayar dengan nyawa. Namun sayang sekali, hukum di Jepang tidak dirancang seindah itu."

"Kalau begitu, bukankah kita adalah orang-orang terdepan yang paling pantas mati?" tantang Neji sambil menatap tajam Sakura. "Kita adalah pembunuh yang telah membunuh banyak orang. Tidakkah kau pikir bahwa level kita sama dengan para penjahat itu? Tidak, bahkan mungkin lebih rendah lagi."

Sakura tertawa sinis menjawab pernyataan frontal Neji. "Maaf, tuan rambut indah. Tapi aku terpaksa membantah kata-katamu. Karena kita bukanlah pembunuh," jawab Sakura sambil menyesap Gin yang menjadi pilihan minumannya malam ini meski sebenarnya dia belum cukup umur untuk minum minuman keras. "Kita bukanlah pembunuh yang kejam. Kita adalah sang algojo. Kita adalah orang-orang suci yang mengeksekusi para penjahat itu. Tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa yang kita lakukan ini sebenarnya hal yang benar?"

Neji terdiam sejenak sambil berusaha menyesapi kata-kata Sakura. Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu memang benar adanya. Bukankah selama ini dia juga merasakan kekecewaan yang sama terhadap para polisi yang tak becus melakukan tugasnya? Bukankah selama ini dia selalu berharap agar para kriminal itu mati saja sehingga dunia dapat melakukan revormasi menuju ke bentuk yang jauh lebih baik? Mungkin keputusannya untuk bergabung dengan organisasi bernama The Emperor ini memang adalah keputusan yanfg terbaik untuknya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakura. Sedari tadi kau hanya memutar pembicaraan kita dengan pembicaraan yang sepintas sama namun memiliki topik yang berbeda."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya tak mengerti. "Oh, mengenai menyerahkannya pada polisi? Yah, katakan saja polisi tak akan sanggup menangkapnya."

"Apa dia sebegitu licinnya?"

"Tidak. Selain memang karena kurangnya bukti yang dapat menyeret Tobi ke penjara, namun juga karena para polisi itu masih memiliki hati," melihat raut wajah Neji yang tak mengerti, Sakura tergelak pelan. "Dia memiliki kelainan psikologis. Kau akan tahu kalau kau memilih menerima tawaran ini, Neji."

"Baiklah, akan kuterima pekerjaan itu. Kapan aku harus mulai?" putus Neji sambil menegak habis teh hijaunya.

Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar keputusan Neji. "Besok malam. Namun tenang saja, sebagai anggota baru kau tak akan melakukannya sendirian.  _Spade Jack_  akan kuminta untuk menemani dan membimbingmu."

"Ada batas waktu?"

"Yeah, ada. Aku tak peduli bagaimanapun caranya, yang penting pukul satu dini hari orang bernama Tobi itu harus mati. Setuju?"

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

.

…*…

.

Neji mengikat bot tentara yang dikenakannya dan menepiskan debu yang ada di pakaiannya. Dilihatnya jam tangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Setengah jam lagi, dia berjanji akan bertemu dengan Shikamaru di depan kediaman Tobi yang memerlukan waktu dua puluh menit untuk berjalan kaki.

Neji sungguh bersyukur ayah dan pamannya tak pulang malam ini untuk menyelidiki siapakah pelaku pembantaian Agari Kaisen dan anak buahnya. Ya, mereka menyelidiki tanpa menyadari jika orang yang mereka buru sebenarnya berada satu atap dengan mereka. Yaitu adalah anak atau keponakan mereka sendiri.

Neji sudah hendak bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar rumah andai saja dia tak mendengar sebuah langkah kaki perlahan di belakangnya. Tanpa menolehpun dia langsung mengenali siapakah orang yang telah mendatanginya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Ya, gadis di belakangnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sepupunya sendiri yang juga merupakan salah satu remaja yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi dalam  _Emperor_.

Hinata yang mengenakan piyama yang dibalut oleh jubah tidur panjang itu hanya tersenyum miris melihat kakaknya yang telah siap untuk pergi melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. "Akhirnya kau akan pergi juga ya, Nii-san. Apakah dengan kepergianmu ini maka segala ikatan yang pernah kita buat sebelumnya akan menghilang?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lirih yang terdengar sendu.

"Bukankah di antara kita memang tak pernah ada hubungan, Hinata. Selama ini aku selalu berfikir jika aku memiliki keluarga yang sempurna dan adik sepupu yang sangat manis dan kusayangi. Namun ternyata itu semua hanyalah ilusi," jawab Neji tanpa membalikka tubuhnya untuk menatap sang lawan bicara. "Ya, itu semua memang hanyalah ilusi. Aku tak lagi memiliki keluarga bahagia sejak Tousan berubah menjadi _Working Holic_. Itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang kucipkatan untuk meilndungi diriku sendiri. Termasuk perasaan sayangku. Yang kusayangi itu bukanlah dirimu. Yang kusayangi hanyalah bayangan dirimu yang selalu kukejar namun tak pernah kudapatkan."

"Nii-san…"

Neji menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah terlambat jika kau baru akan menghentikanku sekatang, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa miris mendengar kata-kata kakak sepupunya. Sebuah senyum pahit dikulumnya sebagai bentuk ejekan untuk dirinya sendiri yang tak berdaya. "Ya, memang sudah terlambat. Lagipula sekarang kau sudah terlanjur basah oleh dosa  _Emperor_ , Nii-san. Maka sebaiknya kau langsung ceburkan saja dirimu di dalamnya."

"Terima kasih atas sarannya, Hi… ah tidak, maksudku,  _Clover Queen_. Aku akan mengingatnya seumur hidupku," jawab Neji sambil berbalik memandang sang sepupu yang berdiri diam dengan lengan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Setetes air menetes jatuh dari mata bulan Hinata langsung ke pipi putih susunya. Dia bersyukur lorong tempatnya berdiri saat ini dalam kondisi gelap sehingga Neji tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, pemuda itupun pasti tak dapat melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya juga. "Kau akan terlambat jika terlalu lama berada di sini.  _Spade Jack_  bukanlah orang yang gemar menunggu orang lain. Jika kau tak sampai tepat pada waktunya, aku yakin dia pasti akan dengan senang hati memilih untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan bergelung di dalam selimut yang hangat."

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Neji sambil membuka pintu geser yang akan membawanya menuju ke dalam kegelapan malam. Sejenak sebelum dia menutup pintu itu kembali, dia menyempatkan diri untuk menatap sang sepupu yang terlihat hanya seperti bayang-bayang samar di dalam kegelapan. Lalu dia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Hinata."

.

…*…

.

Jam tangan Neji telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Namun sosok  _Spade Jack_  yang memiliki surai bagaikan nanas itu masih juga belum tampak. Mungkin peringatan Hinata ada benarnya juga. Siapa tahu pemuda itu memang sudah memutuskan untuk pulang dan memulai kembali hibernasinya.

"Apa boleh buat. Akan kulakukan sendiri," putus Neji sambil memasang pin  _Number Six_  di dadanya dan mengenakan topeng pemberian Shikamaru kemarin malam.

" _Tobi yang menjadi targetmu saat ini adalah seorang ahli komputer psikopat yang cukup berbahaya. Sampai sekarang kami masih belum tahu pasti sejauh apa batas kemapuan Tobi sebenarnya. Namun tindakan pencegahan adalah yang terbaik, lagipula aku belum sempat mengajarimu cara mendeteksi kamera pengawas ataupun cara menghancurkannya. Jadi penggunaan topeng adalah cara yang paling efektif."_

Kata-kata Shikamaru semalam terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Neji. Dipakainya topeng berwarna hitam dan merah itu sebagai bentuk awal proteksi indentitasnya. Diselipkannya pisau yang menjadi simbolnya sebagai  _Number Six_  dan Tokalev buatan Rusia pemberian Sakura di dadanya sebagai senjata tambahan meski dia yakin kalau dia dapat mengalahkan targetnya tanpa harus menggunakan senjata.

Tapi tak ada salanya melakukan proteksi bukan?

Dengan langkah tegap dia masuk ke dalam rumah yang sepintas tampak sederhana itu. Dengan gerbang yang tak dikunci dan rumah mungil sederhana seperti itu, maka tak pernah ada orang yang mengira jika sang pemiliknya adalah jutawan yang sangat kejam.

Tampaknya Tobi memang bukan orang yang senang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Sifat yang cukup pantas untuk dipuji.

Rumah ini tampak seperti rumah penduduk kebanyakan, tak seperti dua tempat sebelumnya yang pernah Neji datangi ketika Hinata dan Sakura menjalankan tugasnya. Dia sama sekali tak merasakan hawa keberadaan orang lain di sekitarnya.

Tak ada satupun pengawal. Tak ada satupun kamera pengawas, setidaknya yang dapat ditangkap oleh matanya. Dan tak ada satupun barang mencurigakan yang terdapat di halaman rumah yang sempit milik orang tersebut. Tak ada tempat yang dapat digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Kecuali sebuah pohon besar yang ada di sudut halaman tentunya.

Dia melangkah pasti hingga ke depan pintu, sempat ragu apakah dia harus menekan bel yang tersedia di sana ataukah menerobos masuk.

' _Jangan gila, Neji. Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk bertamu dan beramah tamah dengan sang tuan rumah!_ ' dia mempersuasi diri sendiri sambil mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka. Aneh sekali, apakah tuan rumah sebegitu cerobohnya hingga membiarkan rumah dalam keadaan tidak terkunci ataukah…

…ini jebakan?

"Tobi anak baik kok. Tobi tak akan membuat jebakan yang dapat menyakiti tamu yang sudah repot-repot berkunjung," sebuah suara cempreng kekanakan menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya Neji suarakan dalam hati. "Mau minum teh? Atau mau Tobi akan buatkan susu di dapur Tuan Tamu Bertopeng?"

Neji menoleh ke arah sofa. Di sana duduk seorang pria dengan rambut coklat berantakan yang sedang duduk dengan tenang bersama beberapa dango yang belum termakan di tangannya. Namun dia tak dapat melihat wajah pria itu. Karena Tobi juga menggunakan sebuah topeng, topeng aneh dengan motif spiral yang hanya menampilkan sebelah matanya yang memiliki iris berwarna hitam gelap yang sedikit familier.

"Tobi…" desis Neji hati-hati sambil mencoba memperkirakan seberapa kuatnya pria kurus di hadapannya.

"Benar. Aku Tobi. Jadi Tuan Tamu Bertopeng, mau makan dango atau tidak? Tobi masih punya beberapa di dapur kalau Tuan Tamu Bertopeng ingin," pria itu menjawab masih dengan nada kekanakan yang entah mengapa terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Neji.

Satu-satunya dugaan terbaik yang bisa Neji ambil hanyalah jika pria di hadapannya ini adalah pengidap autis yang sudah akut.

"Aku tak menginginkan teh atau dango-dangomu itu, Tobi. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah nyawamu," desis Neji mengancam sang pemilik rumah sambil mengacungkan pisau hitam yang dibawanya.

Tobi menatap sang tamu yang kurang ramah itu dalam-dalam sambil berkedip beberapa kali. "Memangnya apa salah Tobi? Apa kalian marah karena mainan kalian Tobi rebut?" tanyanya kalem seolah dia tak memiliki dosa.

"Jadi kau pikir segala sistem komputer yang kau rusak dan kerugian yang kau timbulkan itu hanya mainan semata?"

"Memangnya itu berharga? Bagi Tobi itu hanya sebuah  _game_  bodoh yang sangat mudah diselesaikan. Sayang, tak ada lagi level di atasnya. Padahal kalau bisa Tobi ingin mengalahkan bosnya, lho," pria itu berkata sambil membuka sedikit topengnya dan memakan dango-dango yang ada di tangannya.

Neji mendesah kesal. Mengapa misi pertamanya harus menghabisi seorang autis yang sepertinya tak memiliki rasa peduli pada orang lain ataupun rasa takut dalam menghadapi kematian?

Makhluk yang mengaku bernama Tobi dihadapannya inipun sepertinya tak memiliki rasa empati dan simpati pada orang-orang yang telah dirugikan karena dia selesai memainkan  _game_ -nya.

Orang seperti dia memang pantas mati.

"Kau harus mati," vonis Neji kejam sambil mengacungkan pisaunya ke arah Tobi dan berjalan mendekatinya siap untuk menikam pria yang tampak sangat lemah tanpa pertahanan itu.

"Tobi memang bilang, Tobi tak akan memasang jebakan yang dapat menyakiti tamu yang sudah susah payah datang menemui Tobi," kata pemuda itu dengan santai sambil meraih sebuah benda dari dalam jubah hitam yang dikenakannya. "Tapi bukan berarti Tobi tidak memasang jebakan untuk langsung membunuh tamu yang tidak Tobi suka lho, yaaa~" tambahnya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah remote hitam dengan tombol merah besar berada di tengahnya.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya dan mengamati ruangan di sekitarnya dengan cermat. Entah mengapa dia jadi teringat pembicaraannya dengan Hinata tadi pagi ketika mereka sarapan berdua karena ayah mereka dan Hanabi telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

" _Apa Nii-san percaya pada kekuatan supranatural?"_

" _Kau ini bicara apa, Hinata? Aku bukanlah orang yang percaya pada hal-hal mustahil seperti itu."_

" _Kalau begitu, Nii-san tak dapat menggunakan kekuatan supranatural yang diwariskan pada kita melalui darah nenek moyang," gumam gadis itu lirih._

_Neji mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti, "Jangan bilang kau sedang mengungkit-ungkit masalah pembicaraanmu dulu dengan pengeder narkoba gemuk bernama Chouji itu. Bukankah itu hanya salah satu cerita fiksi karanganmu untuk memanas-manasi orang itu saja?"_

" _Sayangnya itu bukan kisah fiksi, Nii-san. J.K Rowling pasti akan bertekuk lutut jika aku sanggup mengarang kisah dengan latar yang senyata itu," kembali Hinata berkata sembari tertawa lirih. "Memangnya Nii-san pikir, mengapa warna iris kita bisa menjadi sepucat ini? Nii-san tak berfikir kalau ini hanya karena kebetulan saja, bukan?"_

" _Sebenarnya aku berfikir jika itu diwariskan melalui gen dominan."_

_Hinata tersenyum kecut. "Aku tidak minta Nii-san mempercayaiku. Tapi ingatlah kata-kataku ini jika nanti Nii-san terdesak. Pusatkanlah kekuatan pada mata Nii-san, maka Nii-san akan melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dapat dilihat oleh orang lain. Itu adalah kartu truf yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga."_

Neji tersenyum kecut. Tampaknya dia memang telah terdesak sekarang. Di tugas pertamanya yang seharusnya masih berada dalam taraf mudah. Namun dia harus tetap maju, dia tak mau mati di sini di tangan seorang autis menyebalkan yang bertingkah seolah dirinya masih berusia empat tahun. Lagipula, dia tak akan membiarkan orang itu merugikan lebih banyak orang lagi.

Diikutinya saran Hinata, dipusatkannya seluruh energi yang dimilikinya pada bagian mata sambil menatap tajam sang  _cracker_  yang masih sibuk menyeringai menyebalan. Dirasakannya urat-urat di sekitar matanya mulai menegang dan matanya terasa terbakar, seolah-olah ada bara yang ditempelkan langsung di sana. Bersamaan dengan itu, ruangan yang ada di sekelilingnya kini tak lagi terlihat segelap tadi.

Dia dapat melihat segalanya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Ruangan bergaya minimalis yang hanya berisikan sofa dan sebuah pot bunga di sudut ruangan, pemuda yang duduk dengan kalem di atasnya dan juga… seluruh perangkap yang terpasang di sini.

Dua langkah di hadapannya terdapat sebuah lubang jebakan yang di dalamnya terdapat pasak-pasang yang akan langsung menembus tubuhnya ketika dia terjatuh ke dalamnya. Di belakangnya ada alat pendeteksi gerakan yang akan langsung menghancurkan setiap makhluk hidup yang data DNAnya tak tersimpan jika Tobi menekan tombol merah di remote yang dibawanya. Di atasnya ada beberapa bom yang telah di- _setting_  akan meledak bersamaan dengan hidupnya pendeteksi gerak yang akan menghancurkan rumah ini beserta makhluk hidup yang ada di dalamnya.

Perpaduan senjata modern dan tradisional yang cukup berbahaya.

Namun tentu saja bukan hanya itu kesimpulan yang diambil Neji. Akhirnya dia menyadari alasan mengapa sang pemilik rumah yang menggunakan topeng orang spiral itu memasang jebakan-jebakan yang sangat berbahaya ini di dalam rumahnya.

Ia ingin bunuh diri sambil menyeret seseorang untuk menemaninya dalam perjalanan yang belum pernah dilakukannya sebelum ini. Perjalanan menuju neraka.

Ingin sekali saat itu Neji mengumpat dan memaki sang pemilik rumah. Dia tak dapat membunuh dalam jarak dekat orang itu, karena kalaupun ia berhasil menghindari lubang di hadapannya, maka orang itu pasti akan segera menekan tombol merah pembawa bencana itu dan… BUM! Habislah sudah. Diapun tak dapat dengan gegabah mengenakan senjata jarak jauhnya seperti pistol ataupun melemparkan pisaunya, dia tak punya pengalaman yang bagus dalam menggunakan dua senjata itu, salah-salah maka nyawanyalah yang akan mangkat lebih dulu ke neraka.

"Hehehe, tampaknya Tuan Tamu Bertopeng bingung ya? Apa Tuan Tamu Bertopeng tak tahu cara membunuh Tobi? Atau tak tega mungkin?" tantang pria itu sambil menyesap segelas susu yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Neji menggeram perlahan. Baru kali ini dia dibuat mati kutu oleh seseorang. Apalagi orang itu adalah seorang autis psikopat yang tampaknya membenci kehidupannya sendiri.

' _Pasti ada cara! Pasti ada sesuatu yang dapat kulakukan untuk membunuhnya!_ ' pikir Neji sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam balik jaket yang dikenakannya. Menyentuh pistol Tokalev yang tersarang rapi di dalamnya. Namun dia sadar, di balik jubah hitam yang dikenakan oleh Tobi, pria itu telah menggunakan jaket anti peluru untuk menangkal timah panas yang mungkin saja akan ditembakkan oleh Neji.

" _Pisau ini adalah pisau jenis pisau yang sama dengan pisau yang diberikan padaku saat aku dilantik dulu. Hanya warnanya saja yang bertolak belakang. Bahan yang digunakan untuk membuatnya adalah bahan berkualitas tinggi yang jika dipadu dengan kecepatan yang kita miliki maka akan cukup kuat untuk memisahkan kepala dari badannya. Namun satu hal yang menjadi kelemahannya, Nii-san. Pisau ini hanya dapat digunakan untuk pertempuran jarak dekat. Cocok untuk orang-orang yang gemar menyiksa korbannya sebelum membunuhnya. Sepertiku."_

Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Hinata saat dia hendak menukar senjata yang diberikan padanya kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepala Neji.

' _Hanya untuk jarak dekat. Namun dengan jarak tiga meter seperti ini mustahil bagiku untuk menerjangnya dan menebas kepalanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ ' otak Neji kembali berputar cepat untuk menyusun rencana.

Akhirnya dia sadar jika seorang pembunuh harus memiliki tubuh dan mental yang kuat. Seorang pembunuh hebat pasti juga memiliki otak emas pula.

Pantas saja selama ini kepolisian tak pernah berhasil mengendus keberadaan  _Emperor_ , semua remaja yang masuk dalam  _Emperor_  memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni, pasti mudah bagi mereka untuk memanipulasi kenyataan dan alibi.

Neji tersenyum. Sebuah ide gila melintas di kepalanya.

Dilemparkannya pisau berwarna hitam legam miliknya itu. Sayang sekali, benda itu tak menancap di salah satu bagian tubuh Tobi. Karena sudut lemparannya yang terlalu rendah, pisau itu meluncur cepat menjauhi sang target dan malah menancap di punggung sofa yang ada di hadapan Tobi.

"Lemparanmu melesat, Tuan Tamu Bertopeng~" sorak sang autis sambil bertepuk tangan mengejek. "Tuan Tamu Bertopeng tak mengira kalau lemparan itu akan dengan mudah membunuh Tobi kan?"

Neji tersenyum misterius. Senyum yang telah dipelajarinya dari Sakura dan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Benarkah?"

Dengan satu lompatan sedang, Neji dapat menghindar dari lubang jebakan yang telah dipasang Tobi. Sebenarnya jarak tiga meter, bukalah jarak yang sulit untuk ditempuhnya. Namun walaupun dia berhasil melompatinya, maka ia tak akan dapat menyerang Tobi dengan cepat karena dia tak punya pijakan untuk melontarkan dirinya hingga ke tepat ke depan sang autis dengan cepat.

Dan pisau tipis namun kuatlah itu yang dia gunakan sebagai pelontar.

Neji mendarat dengan sukses di belakang Tobi dan langsung menempelkan pistolnya ke belakang kepala sang  _cracker_.

"Tertawalah di Neraka, Tobi," bisik Neji menakutkan sambil menembakkan pistol Tokalevnya tepat di kepala sang penderita autis sebelum pria bertopeng itu sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

BAM!

Darah segar bercampur benda abu-abu menjijikkan mulai mengalir dari kepala Tobi yang telah hancur. Sekarang satu pendosa telah mati.

Namun lahirlah pendosa lainnya yang bernama Hyuuga Neji,  _The Number Six_.

.

…*…

.

"Sudah kuduga, tanpa bantuankupun dia bisa menyelesaikan misi ini, hoahm," gumam seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang mengamati sesuatu melalui teropongnya dari atas pohon. "Harusnya aku memang tak perlu datang. Kau setuju bukan,  _Queen_?"

Gadis berambut indigo panjang yang berdiri di bawah pohon yang dinaiki sang rambut nanas hanya mendecih pelan. "Tampaknya  _Red Joker_  telah memiliki mangsa baru untuk hukumannya karena kau telah melanggar perintahnya untuk menemani  _Number Six_  yang baru."

"Toh, tak ada gunanya aku ikut. Dia dapat melakukannya dalam waktu dua puluh menit lebih cepat dari perkiraanku semula." Shikamaru melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit."

Hinata hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang melihat sang teman seperjuangan yang memang memiliki tingkat ketidak pedulian setinggi langit. Dia bersyukur malam ini memutuskan untuk menguntit ke mana perginya sang kakak sepupu dan bukannya bergelung dalam kehangatan selimutnya yang tebal. Namun tetap saja dia tak mengerti akan satu hal.

"Bukankah penjahat dengan level setinggi ini seharusnya tak ditangani oleh seorang pemula? Setahuku, tugas mengeksekusi Tobi akan dilakukan oleh  _Ace_."

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. "Mungkin  _Red Joker_  dan  _Black Joker_  beranggapan jika Neji memiliki bakat yang cukup besar."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata sambil memutar matanya mengejek. "Atau itu bukan karena kau ingin melindungi  _Heart Ace?"_

"Itu juga. Namun sekali lagi kutegaskan. Ini adalah tugas yang diberikan padaku. Lagipula masih banyak pelajaran yang harus Neji dapatkan. Namun waktu yang kita miliki tak akan sebanyak itu. Satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya matang dengan cara cepat hanyalah dengan memberinya banyak pengalaman."

"Tak memiliki banyak waktu?" beo Hinata sambil menatap rumah yang samar-samar tercium bau liquid yang pekat. "Jangan katakan jika kalian berniat melibatkan Neji untuk pertarungan dengan  _The Cess_."

"Maaf, tapi memang itulah yang diinginkan oleh  _Black Joker_."

Hinata tersenyum miris. Kini dia hanya bisa berdoa dalam diam supaya sang kakak sepupu dapat tetap selamat menjalankan berbagai tugas berat yang harus diembannya. Mungkin Tuhan memang tak akan mengabulkan doanya, apalagi mengingat dia adalah seorang pembunuh yang tak memiliki hati nurani. Tapi apa boleh buat, para  _Joker_  akan mulai menghalangi jalannya jika dia memulai pemberontakan untuk menyelamatkan sang kakak sepupunya. Tak ada lagi hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh Hinata.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja," putus Hinata sambil berbalik meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih bertengger di atas pohon sambil sesekali menguap mencoba membuat dirinya tetap terjaga. "Aku serahkan masalah  _Number Six_  padamu saja,  _Spade Jack_. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan ikut campur lagi. Sampaikan itu pada para  _Joker_. Kau mengerti?

"Ya, tentu.  _Clover Queen_."

.

…*…

.

Sakura tersenyum puas melihat hasil rekaman video yang sedang dilihatnya bersama dengan lima orang lainnya di sebuah ruang bergaya  _neo classical_. Rekaman itu memperlihatkan bagaimana cara Neji menghabisi targetnya, Tobi.

"Ternyata keputusanku untuk menyuruh  _Heart Ace_  memasang kamera rahasia dan penyadap di rumah Tobi memang bukan keputusan yang salah," katanya sambil memandang Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya dengan raut wajah penuh kemenangan.

Sasuke hanya mendecih kesal saja pada satu-satunya gadis yang dapat mengimbangi seluruh tindakannya sebagai  _Joker_ itu. "Jangan sombong,  _Red_. Tampaknya anak kesayanganmu itu masih harus banyak dilatih lagi. Seharusnya membunuh seorang autis seperti Tobi tak akan makan waktu lebih dari lima menit."

Sakura hanya tertawa menyebalkan mendengar pembelaan yang dilakukan Sasuke. "Lucu, lucu sekali,  _Black_. Aku tahu kau hanya kesal karena  _Six_  telah berhasil membunuh salah seorang anggota keluargamu itu."

"Jangan sebut dia keluargaku,  _Red_!" kata Sasuke dengan nada setingkat lebih tinggi, tanda bahwa emosinya telah terpancing. "Dia bukanlah keluarga Uchiha lagi sejak dia diasingkan dua puluh tahun lalu. Dia hanyalah sebuah sampah yang harus disingkirkan demi kejayaan Uchiha. Hama bagi kesempurnaan Uchiha. Aib yang harus ditutupi sejauh mungkin dari mata masyarakat. Sudah sepantasnya dia mati."

"Kau memang benar-benar tak memiliki hati,  _Black_. Padahal dia keluargamu sendiri. Kalau tidak salah dia pamanmu sendiri kan? Nama aslinya Uchiha Obito."

Mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura dengan nada memuji sekaligus menghina, Sasuke tersenyum mengerikan. "Jika aku masih memiliki hati, maka aku tak akan bisa menjadi seorang  _Black Joker_. Bukankah kau juga telah menghabisi hati dan titlemu sebagai manusia, wahai  _Red Joker_  yang agung," hinanya.

"Kau…!"

Sebuah tarikan pelan di bahunya sukses membuat Sakura batal memberikan sebuah tonjokan sebagai balasan atas kata-kata kurang ajar yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Dilihatnya sebuah senyum ceria dari pria bersurai pirang yang mencegahnya melakukan tindakan barbar yang membuatnya urung memberontak. "Sudahlah,  _Red. Black_  hanya senang membuatmu marah dengan menghinamu saja. Jika kau melayaninya, maka kau telah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya."

Sakura menepiskan tangan yang menahan pundaknya itu dengan setengah hati. Namun pemuda pirang itu masih tetap bertahan memegangnya, berjaga-jaga siapa tahu Sakura akan melakukan tindakan yang lebih barbar lagi. "Lepaskan aku,  _King_. Tenang saja, aku tak akan membalasnya. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Aku masih memiliki sopan santun di hadapan para  _Leader_  Dewan Besar," kata gadis itu dengan nada datar.

Naruto akhirnya melepaskan pundak Sakura. "Jika kalian memang ingin bertarung, maka akan kusediakan tempat dan waktunya. Tampaknya itu akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik di antara pekerjaan-pekerjaanku yang menjemukan."

"Akan kupertimbangkan tawaranmu," kali ini Sasukelah yang menjawab. "Lagipula sudah lama aku ingin tahu apakah kekuatan sang  _Red Joker_  ini sebanding dengan mulut besarnya."

Sakura hanya menggerutu pelan saja mendengar hinaan Sasuke. Lalu dia balas menatap Naruto yang masih memasang senyum lima jarinya dan bertanya dengan nada sadis untuk melampiaskan kekesalan yang seharusnya diarahkan pada Sasuke. "Lagipula untuk apa kau datang ke sini,  _Diamond King_. Menurut peraturan, bukankah hanya para  _Joker_  saja yang diperbolehkan bertemu langsung dengan para Dewan Besar?"

"Tanyakan saja pada mereka yang mengundangku," jawab Naruto sambil mengendikkan dagunya ke arah tiga orang dewasa yang duduk di belakang mereka.

"Fufufu, kau terlalu cepat naik darah,  _Red Joker_ ," tegur wanita pirang yang surainya diikat dua sambil menyesap vodka yang tersedia di gelasnya. "Suatu saat nanti sifatmu itu akan menjadi bumerang untuk dirimu sendiri."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Maafkan saya,  _First Leader_."

"Tak apa. Lagipula, Naruto itu spesial. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia ada di sini."

"Wah, aku jadi tersanjung nih, nenek," kata Narut sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Pandangan tajam Sakura yang seolah tak terima dengan panggilan Naruto teradap gurunya sukses membuat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Siapa sangka Guru genit tempat aku dulu menimba ilmu ekonomi ternyata adalah salah satu pemimpin tertinggi dari organisasi yang pernah diikuti Tousan dan Kaasan."

Sakura mendecih lirih melihat keakraban Naruto dengan dua dari tiga  _leader_  yang ada. Dia bahkan berani memanggil Tsunade sang  _First Leader_  dan Jiraiya sang  _Second Leader_  dengan sebutan nenek dan guru genit yang menurutnya tak pantas. Namun Sakura masih bersyukur karena Naruto tak punya hubungan yang dekat dengan sang  _Thirt Leader_  atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Orochimaru.

"Aku tak peduli dengan bagaimana cara kalian melakukannya. Yang jelas mulai saat ini, berilah dia banyak misi bermutu. Dalam beberapa minggu, kurasa dia akan menjadi kekuatan yang besar untuk  _Emperor_ ," kata pria berambut hitam panjang itu sambil mengamati video yang sudah dua kali diputar ulang.

"Kau yakin sekali, Orochimaru," ejek Jiraiya sambil meminum sakenya. "Bagaimana jika dugaanmu salah? Tidakkah kau berfikir jika itu akan merugikan kita?"

Orochimaru menyambar  _remote_  yang ada di sampingnya dan memperbesar bagian wajah Neji agar mereka dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas.

"I…itu… mata terkutuk. Mata terkutuknya sudah muncul, mengagumkan," bisik Tsunade sambil mengamati urat-urat yang menonjol di pelipis Neji. "Dalam kasus _Clover Queen_  saja kita membutuhkan waktu dua bulan untuk melakukannya, namun dia dapat memunculkannya dalam waktu sehari. Mengagumkan."

Orochimaru tersenyum mengerikan dan menjilat bibir pucatnya dengan lidahnya yang berwarna kemerahan. "Ya, mata terkutuk. Kekuatan supranatural yang diwarisi oleh keluarga Hyuuga. Bukankah itu akan sangat membantu nanti?"

Tsunade mengangguk setuju. "Bagus, akan kupastikan  _The Cess_  akan kerepotan melawan kita nanti."

.

…*…

.


	7. Awal sebuah misi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makhluk paling hina di dunia ini adalah seorang penghianat. Dia akan membuatmu hancur berantakan. Dan dia ada di sini ...

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Masih belum ada yang bisa merebut hak patennya?**

**Warning: banyak kesalahan dan kacau. All chara in DARK mode. Kurang sadis dan kurang kejam pembunuhannya dan butuh banyak koreksi dari minna-san.**

**Pair: Untuk awalnya NejiSaku dan GaaHina tapi pair akhirnya NejiHina.**

**Rated: M untuk Gore bukan untuk lemon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV** _

Neji mencengkram leher pria di hadapannya dengan wajah datar. Dua detik kemudian kepala pria itu sudah menghadap ke arah yang tak mungkin dapat diraih oleh persendian di lehernya. Setelah melemparkan tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa itu ke lantai, Neji ganti menyerang pria botak berkaca mata hitam yang berdiri gemetaran di hadapannya. Sebuah tendangan keras dihadiahkannya pada pria itu di bagian ubun-ubun, kemudian disusul tusukan mematikan di dada kirinya. Tangan kiri Neji yang menganggur, digunakan pemuda bersurai coklat panjang itu untuk meninju rahang pria yang berusaha menyerangnya dari samping.

Dengan gesit Neji menjauh dari sekerumun pria yang menyerangnya itu. Dihitungnya dalam hati berapa orang yang telah menjadi mayat, delapan orang. Berarti masih ada lima orang lagi yang harus dibereskannya.

Di keluarkannya lima buah jarum beracun yang diberikan Sakura padanya sebelum menjalankan misinya kali ini. Dia tersenyum keji. Dilarikan kakinya mendekati pria yang paling dekat dengannya, pria itu telah mendapatkan beberapa lebam dan luka ditubuhnya. Berterima kasihlah pada kemampuan beladiri yang Neji pelajari dari ayahnya. Dengan luka-luka itu maka pria tersebut tak akan dapat menangkisnya dengan cepat.

Lalu dengan sedikit pengetahuan medis yang diajarkan Sakura dia menancapkan satu jarum beracun itu ke leher sang pria. Cukup untuk membunuhnya dalam waktu dua menit.

Diarahkannya lagi tendangannya ke pinggang pria terdekat. Kali ini dia bersyukur karena telah tak menolak latihan dasar bela diri kungfu yang diajarkan adik kelasnya. Sambil menjadikan pundak pria yang diserangnya itu sebagai tumpuan, dia melakukan salto di udara dan melemparkan empat jarum beracun itu sekaligus.

Masalah pertama selesai.

Tiga belas orang  _bodyguard_  yang disiapkan oleh targetnya kali ini memang cukp hebat. Dia sendiri sedikit kewalahan mengatasinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia menaiki gedung yang sepintas hanya terlihat sebagai gendung kantoran membosankan itu langsung ke atapnya. Dia tahu jika sang target kini tengah berada di sana sembari menontonnya beraksi melalui monitor yang terhubung dengan seluruh kamera pengawas yang dipasang di gedung ini. Tentu saja di tangan kanannya pasti tergenggam gelas kaca yang berisikan cairan memuakkan itu.

Targetnya kali ini adalah seorang gadis yang sangat berbahaya. Dalam dunia kriminal internasional dia dijuluki sebagai ' _The Real Vampire_ '. Dan tentu saja julukan itu bukan hanya diberikan karena selain menipu para pria muda dengan kecantikan dan kepolosannya, gadis itu juga selalu membunuh korbannya dengan pasak dan meminum darah sang korban hingga habis.

Sangat menjijikkan menurut pandangan Neji.

Dihancurkannya pintu yang menyambungkan atap gedung itu dengan tendangannya, dan dilanjutkannya acara pengejarannya akan sang vampir.

Pembunuh maniak itu memang sangat berbahaya. Dari informasi yang diterimanya, gadis itu meminum darah para pria tersebut karena berfikir jika darah itu akan membuatnya tetap awet muda selamanya.

Tidakkah itu membuatmu teringat akan Elizabeth Bathory?

Dia segera mendobrak pintu terakhir yang menjadi penghalangnya menuju atap gedung kantor yang sepintas terlihat seperti kantor koran interasional tersebut.

Namun dia terpaksa harus mengakui kesalahannya tatkala tak melihat adanya layar ataupun televisi yang diletakkan di atap gedung itu. Tampaknya  _The Real Vampire_  sama sekali tak berminat melihat aksinya tadi. Atau mungkin gadis itu sedang melakukan penghematan mengingat mahalnya harga listrik untuk perusahaan.

Pikiran bodoh.

Tetapi kekecewaaannya itu terhapus ketika dia melihat sosok gadis berambut coklat yang sedang menatap langit dari tepian gedung sembari membawa segelas minuman berwarna merah pekat yang tak pantas diminum oleh seorang manusia.

"Ayame," dengus Neji menyebutkan gadis yang memiliki wajah polos bagaikan malaikat tersebut. Dia tersenyum sadis ketika gadis itu memutuskan untuk tak mengacuhkannya dan tetap menatap lagit berbintang di atas sana. "Aku ingin tahu apakah ayahmu yang mendirikan Ichiraku  _News_  ini tahu jika putri satu-satunya adalah seorang psikopat gila yang sangat berbahaya."

Gadis itu tertawa lembut. Tawanyapun terdengar sangat polos dan seolah tak memiliki dosa. "Tentu saja dia tahu," jawab gadis itu sambil mengangkat gelas kacanya tinggi-tinggi hingga cahaya bulan purnama menembus kepekatannya. "Karena dia sendirilah orang yang melihat sekaligus merasakan seberapa kejinya aku ketika membunuh," katanya riang tanpa ada rasa bersalah yang terselip. "Sungguh, para polisi itu benar-benar bodoh. Dengan mudahnya mereka percaya jika ayah bunuh diri dengan menceburkan dirinya ke laut bersama mobilnya. Hihihi."

Entah mengapa Neji sedikit merasakan persamaan antara gadis di hadapannya ini dengan Haruno Sakura.

"Kau tampak tenang menghadapi kematianmu,  _The Real Vampire_. Apa kau telah memperhitungkan kedatanganku sebelumnya?" tanya Neji sinis sembari mengeluarkan pisau yang telah terlumuri darah beberapa orang dari dalam jaketnya. "Atau kau memang mengharapkan kematian yang sama sadisnya dengan kematian yang kau rancang terhadap para karyawanmu di seluruh dunia itu, Ayame?"

"Pertanyaan pertama adalah jawaban yang tepat."

Gadis itu adalah iblis yang bersembunyi dalam tubuh malaikat. Dengan mulut manisnya dia bisa dengan mudahnya membujuk seorang pemuda untuk bekerja padanya dan membunuhnya untuk memenuhi hasrat ingin membunuhnya. Lalu dengan manipulasi keadaan yang dilakukannya, dia dapat membuat mata orang lain tak menyadari hubungan sang korban dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga dia dapat lolos dengan mudah.

"Kau benar-benar memuakkan," dengus Neji jijik.

Gadis itu hanya tertawa mendengar pendapat Neji tentang dirinya. Dia membalik tubuhnya dan menuangkan cairan berwarna merah pekat itu ke lantai di sekitarnya. Lalu dengan nada meremehkan dia berkata. "Darah ini tidak enak. Ini tak akan dapat membuatku cantik," dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Neji dan tersenyum cantik. "Aku suka pria yang keras kepala dan tak tertarik padaku. Mereka memiliki darah yang segar dan sangat nikmat. Kesukaanku. Apa kau tak keberatan jika aku meminta darahmu?" tanyanya polos sambil mengambil sebuah pisau dari balik gaun yang dikenakannya.

Seperti kucing, wanita itu langsung menerjang ke arahnya sambil menghunuskan pisau itu. Namun Neji bukanlah lawan yang mudah ditakhlukkan. Dengan gerakan yang sama gesitnya, dia mengelak.

Sayang sekali ujung pisau wanita itu sempat menggores lengannya.

"Brengsek!" rutuknya memaki diri sendiri.

Wanita bernama Ayame itu hanya berdiri dan memandang pisaunya yang dihiasi beberapa tetes darah Neji. Dia mengangkat pisau itu ke wajahnya dan menjilatnya dengan gaya yang mengerikan. Tampaknya gaya malaikat kini telah meninggalkannya, digantikan oleh gaya iblis yang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Sangat lezat dan segar. Aku suka," katanya puas sambil menjilat habis darah yang ada di pisaunya dengan rakus.

Tak membuang waktu lagi, gadis itu langsung membombardir Neji dengan serangan-serangannya yang berbahaya sehingga membuat pemuda tanpan itu terdesak beberapa kali. Setelah pergulatan yang mengerikan itu terjadi selama beberapa menit, akhirnya dua orang itu kembali mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh.

Neji mencoba menghitung seberapa banyak luka yang ada pada tubuhnya akibat serangan berbahaya gadis itu. Namun dia tak sanggup, terlalu banyak. Luka itu memang hanyalah luka kecil yang tak akan dapat membunuhnya, namun rasa perihnya cukup membuat pemuda itu kehilangan kecepatannya.

Keadaan Ayamepun tak kalah buruknya. Luka yang didapatkannya dari Neji memang lebih sedikit jumlahnya daripada yang dia torehkan pada tubuh pemuda itu, namun kadar kerusakan yang ditimbulkannya jauh lebih tinggi. Dia menarik nafas panjang. Keadaan Neji yang sudah cukup lelah akibat bertarung dengan para  _bodyguard_ -nya tadi adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang dimilikinya untuk menghabisi pemuda itu.

Kembali dia menyerang. Kali ini dia memadukannya dengan tendangan dan pukulan yang meski tak seberapa menyakitkan namun cukup membuat Neji kewalahan.

Tak menyukai keadaannya yang terjepit, Neji mengeluarkan beberapa buah pisau tipis yang diberikan Hinata padanya. Dilemparkannya pisau-pisau tipis itu hingga mengenai lengan dan leher kiri sang gadis. Rasa sakit yang mendadak membuat gadis itu menjauh dan menghentikan serangannya.

"Sudah lelah?" tanya Neji mengejek meski nafasnyapun kini telah tersenggal-senggal.

"Aku akan kembali bugar setelah meminum darahmu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir, eee…  _Number Six_ ," katanya sembari menjilati darah Neji yang ada di belatinya.

Neji mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Jadi wanita ini tahu jika dia datang dari  _The Emperor_? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika dia ada dalam daftar  _Emperor_?

' _Selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini para target tampaknya sudah diberitahu oleh seseorang mengenai keberadaan mereka dalam daftar Emperor. Itu membuat pekerjaan kita semakin sulit dan kami mencurigai adanya mata-mata yang bersarang dalam tubuh Emperor sendiri. Kami memang sudah menangkapnya dan menghapus ingatannya. Namun daftar yang telah diberikannya pada lawan tak dapat kami ambil kembali. Tapi itu tak masalah kan? Bukankah pekerjaan ini akan terasa lebih menantang jika target yang telah ditetapkan melakukan perlawanan?_ '

Samar-samar dia mengingat kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh Sakura padanya. Namun pada saat itu dia tak terlalu menganggapnya penting. Toh, dengan berbagai macam keahlian yang diajarkan anggota _Emperor_  lain padanya, dia dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik.

Baru kali ini dia menyesali sikap ketidakpeduliaannya.

"Ini babak terakhir pertarungan kita. Dengan ini akan kita lihat siapakah pemenangnya," koar gadis itu sambari bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah," Neji menerima tantangan duel hidup mati yang diberikan oleh gadis yang ia yakin usianya tak lebih dari dua puluh tiga tahun itu.

Mereka maju saling menyerbu dengan segala kepercayaan diri yang ada dalah tubuh mereka. Luka-luka semakin banyak terhias di tubuh mereka, namun itu tak membuat mereka memelankan serangan yang mereka lakukan. Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka yakin jika mereka akan tetap baik-baik saja ketika duel ini selesai.

' _Lupakan rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, Neji,_ ' Neji terus berusaha mempersuasi dirinya sendiri untuk tak mengurangi intensitas serangannya. ' _Sakura akan menyembuhkan luka-luka ini seketika dengan obat aneh buatannya…_ '

'… _jika kau menang dan tetap hidup,_ ' lanjutnya dengan nada pesimis.

Dia menghindari sabetan mematikan Ayame pada lehernya. Dengan segala kelincahan yang dimilikinya dia langsung memberikan pukulan pada dua titik mematikan yang ada di leher wanita itu. Itu cukup untuk membuat gerakannya melambat meski Neji yakin jika wanita itu tak akan dengan mudahnya menghentikan serangannya.

Memanfaatkan celah yang ada, dia menusukkan pisau itu ke jantung sang gadis dan…

…semua selesai.

Satu malam berdarah lagi yang telah dengan sukses Neji lewati. Namun tak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang mebuatnya merasa lega sekaligus kosong. Malam ini dia mendapatkan sebuah misteri baru. Misteri yang belum dapat dia pecahkan dengan kemampuannya sendiri saat ini.

"Apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi setelah ini?"

.

…*…

.

Neji duduk di sebuah kursi besar sambil membiarkan Sakura mengomelinya tentang banyaknya luka yang dia dapatkan malam ini. Dia memang tahu jika luka-luka itu dapat membuatnya terkena infeksi. Namun dia tak mau membalas omelan gadis bersurai pink itu jika mengingat kalau lukanya cepat sembuh juga berkat gadis yang sama.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin tanyakan?" pertanyaan itu mengakhiri ceramah panjang yang baru saja disampaikannya. Dia duduk di lengan kursi besar Neji sambil memainkan surai-surai coklat pemuda itu.

"Bukan hal yang terlalu penting. Hanya saja aku mulai merasakan ada hal yang aneh pada kalian semua," Neji berkata sembari menepiskan tangan Sakura yang masih asyik bermain dengan rambut panjangnya yang kini terurai bebas. "Hanya saja kalian terasa seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Seolah aku bukan bagian dari kalian."

Sakura hanya tertawa keras mendengar tuduhan dari sang anggota baru. "Kau terlalu paranoid,  _Six_."

"Kau tak berhak mengataiku seperti itu, Sakura. Karena aku juga tahu kau sedang merahasiakan sesuatu dariku."

" _A secret makes a women women,_ " jawab Sakura sembari menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Itu adalah kata-kata salah seorang tokoh kesukaanku dalam sebuah komik ternama. Ah, maaf. Aku lupa, seorang  _clever student_  sepertimu tak mungkin membaca komik ya."

"Jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sakura…"

"Sebaiknya kau memang mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya  _Red Joker_. Dia perlu tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya di kemudian hari," sebuah suara menginstupsi protes yang Neji lemparkan pada Sakura. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah bata terlihat keluar dari balik rak buku yang ternyata memiliki jalan rahasia. "Karena sekarang, nyawanyalah yang dipertaruhkan."

Sakura memutar matanya malas sambil mendecih kesal pada pemuda itu. "Sabaku Gaara.  _Number Seven_  sehebat kau tak sepantasnya memiliki hobi nista semacam menguping pembicaraan orang," sindir Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati sang pemuda minim ekspresi itu. "Dan kurasa, aku tak memiliki kewajiban untuk mendengarkan pendapat anggota yang tak terlalu penting sepertimu.  _Number Seven_."

Gaara tampak tak gentar menghadapi ancaman gadis di hadapannya. Sembari tersenyum mengerikan dia berkata, "Ya, pendapatku memang tak memiliki arti di matamu, Yang termulia  _Red Joker_ ," jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat tak mengenakkan hati. "Namun kau tak bisa pura-pura tak mendengar pendapat dari  _Black Joker_."

"Bah! Aku lupa jika kau adalah tangan kanan dari Uchiha sialan itu!" gerutu Sakura dengan nada keras sembari menjauh dari Gaara yang masih diam di tempatnya berdiri sembari melemparkan tatapan kemenangan pada sang gadis yang telah membunuh sepupunya. "Katakan apa yang diinginkan Uchiha itu!"

"Mudah saja. Dia ingin  _Number Six_  diberi tahu mengenai segala kemungkinan terburuk yang kita hadapi. Termasuk tentang  _The Chess_."

.

…*…

.

Hinata duduk di atap bangunan tua bergaya gothic sembari menimang-nimang pisau putih berkilat yang di tangan kanannya. Bulan purnama terlihat bersinar penuh keagungan di langit yang sudah condong ke arah barat, tanda jika pagi akan datang untuk waktu yang tak lama lagi. Disandarkan tubuhnya yang masih lelah menghadapi misi khusus dari  _Black Joker_  ke patung singa yang ada di belakangnya.

Bibirnya bergumam pelan. "Gaara lama."

"Menunggu pangeranmu datang, Cinderella?" sebuah suara riang membuat atensi Hinata teralih dari sang purnama. Sosok pemuda pirang dengan senyum ceria yang selalu terpatri di wajahnya tampak berdiri tenang di balik punggung Hinata. "Jangan bilang kau menjatuhkan salah sepatu  _highheels_  kesayanganmu itu di lokasi tempat misimu berada dan menginginkan Gaara untuk membawanya kembali padamu untuk memastikan apakah ukurannya cocok atau tidak agar kalian dapat menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Kuberi kau satu kalimat, Naruto," jawab Hinata tanpa menengokkan wajahnya ke sosok pemuda pirang di belakangnya. "Jika kau bermimpi, lakukanlah di rumahmu sendiri, di atas ranjang dan di dalam selimut yang tebal dan hangat. Atap gedung ini bukanlah tempat yang cocok untuk kau melakukannya."

"Kupikir itu adalah dua kalimat."

"Terserah," tukas Hinata kesal. "Memangnya siapa yang peduli pada berapa kalimat yang kau ucapkan jika tubuhmu masih terasa mati rasa akibat tugas semena-mena yang diberikan atasan kurang ajar, hah?"

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Hinata. "Kurasa aku harus benar-benar mencarikan si bungsu Sabaku itu untukmu, Hinata. Kau terlihat benar-benar membutuhkannya untuk mengembalikan moodmu ke dalam keadaan semula."

"Jika kau datang hanya untuk mengejekku, aku sarankan kau pergi saja, Naruto."

Naruto mengacak surai indigo gadis di hadapannya dengan perasaan sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Apalagi tugasmu malam ini cukuplah berat. Mengawasi _The Cess_. Bahkan aku sendiripun ragu akan menerima tawaran itu jika  _Black_  yang memberikannya padaku."

"Aku bukanlah gadis pengecut yang akan melarikan diri dari tugas yang diberikan," jawab Hinata dengan sorot mata tegas. "Akan kubuktikan pada Uchiha sialan itu jika aku bukanlah sampah seperti yang selama ini dikiranya."

"Kata-kata yang bagus. Dan harusnya kakak sepupumu itu juga berlatih mengatakan hal yang sama."

"Apa maksudmu,  _King_?"

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tak tahu apa-apa. "Tampaknya para  _Joker_  itu senang membuatnya menari di atas tangan mereka. Menyenangkan memang melihat  _Number Six_  yang baru itu melakukan segalanya yang diperintahkan  _Joker_. Namun aku yakin kau pasti tak akan menyukainya."

"Akan kuhancurkan mereka jika mereka berani menyakiti Nii-san."

"Wow,wow,wow, simpan dulu semua rutukan dan makianmu,  _Queen_. Aku ada di sini bukan untuk mendengar kau mencurahkan betapa-aku-benci-dengan-duo-joker-sinting-itu," kata Naruto sambil tertawa lebar entah untuk apa. Untuk sikap Hinata yang sangat berbeda dengan aslinya mungkin. "Aku datang membawa berita penting untukmu."

Hinata berdecak tak peduli. "Tampaknya bukan kabar yang baik untukku."

"Aku akan benar-benar mendaftarkanmu dalam tes kemampuan psikis, Hinata. Tampaknya  _mind reader_  adalah kemampuan psikis tersembunyimu yang belum terekspos ke dunia luar. Selain mata terkutukmu tentu saja," kata Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya pada Hinata yang mendengus tak suka.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Terserah kau sajalah. Lagipula bukankah psikis adalah tema seminar yang kau adakan bulan ini. Aku membaca dari koran jika pihak Amerika dan Rusia sudah bersedia bekerja sama untuk proyek kali ini asalkan mereka bisa mendapatkan dua puluh persen keuntungan dari seluruh pendapatan bersih yang kau dapatkan bukan?" kata Hinata tak peduli sambil memainkan rambut indigonya bosan. "Apa kau tak bosan dengan seminar-seminar konyol semacam itu? Paling-paling nanti kau akan ditipu dengan magnet atau hal-hal semacam itu lagi," ejeknya dengan nada yang menyakitkan telinga.

Namun tampaknya pemuda Namikaze itu tak sakit hati bahkan pemilik surai pirang itu terkekeh mendengar ejekan Hinata. "Andai saja semua nggota  _Emperor_  mau berpartisipasi, pasti aku sudah sukses, Hinata."

"Ah, pembicaraan kita melenceng lagi," tukas Hinata kesal. "Sekarang katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Si pirang hanya mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. Bukankah tadi Hinata sendiri yang membelokkan pembicaraan? Mengapa sekarang gadis itu yang kesal pada dirinya? Oh Tuhan, Naruto merasa seharusnya dia megadakan seminar 'Bagaimana Cara Membaca Hati Wanita' bukannya tentang anak berkemampuan psikis.

"Aku tak akan basa-basi lagi. Memang yang akan kukatakan adalah hal yang sangat rumit dan sensitif sehingga tak mudah untuk mengatakannya. Namun aku tak memiliki pilihan lain untuk tak mengatakannya padamu, Hinata. Mudahnya aku bilang kalau…"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Hinata merutuki kemampuan  _public speaking_  level atas yang dimiliki sahabatnya itu. "Kau mulai bertele-tele lagi,  _King_!"

Naruto berdecak kesal karena kata-katanya dipotong dengan tidak hormat oleh Hinata. Namun dia memutuskan untuk tetap lanjut berkata, "…  _Black Joker_  sudah memutuskan untuk menjadikan Number Six sebagai mata-mata untuk  _The Cess_."

.

…*…

.

Hinata berlari dengan langkah cepat menuju ruang tempat  _Black Joker_  atau yang memiliki nama asli Sasuke Rambut-Pantat-Ayam-Sialan-Brengsek Uchiha biasa melakukan tugas-tugasnya sebagai salah seorang petinggi  _Emperor_.

Emosinya sudah terpancing hingga ke level tertinggi. Dan dia akan menuntut si bungsu Uchiha itu andai saja dia mendapatkan serangan darah tinggi mendadak. Namun sekarang dia sedang tak memperdulikan _hipertensi_  yang sebenarnya tak diidapnya. Satu-satunya yang dia perdulikan saat ini adalah untuk menghajar si brengsek itu saja.

Meski itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil jika mengingat kemampuannya yang tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan sang Uchiha.

Tapi setidaknya dia akan mampu memberikan satu atau dua hajaran di kepala ayam itu seperti yang dihadiahkannya pada Naruto beberapa menit yang lalu.

Apapun yang terjadi nanti, yang jelas dia tak akan membiarkan makhluk menyebalkan seperti Uchiha bungsu itu mempermainkan kehidupan dirinya dan kakaknya dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Dia akan membuat Sasuke Uchiha mengingat kembali jika yang dipermainkannya adalah manusia. Bukan boneka yang tak bernyawa.

Sialnya di depan ruangan sang  _Black Joker_  sudah sigap menjaga seorang  _bodyguard_.

"Biarkan aku masuk, Gaara! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada Uchiha sialan itu!" teriaknya marah tatkala sang kekasih membentangkan tangannya untuk mencegah Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan sakral tempat pimpinan tertinggi di  _Emperor_  itu sedang bicara dengan salah seorang anak buahnya,  _Number Six_.

"Aku tak dapat melakukannya,  _Queen_."

Mendengar jawaban Gaara yang terlalu formal, Hinata memincingkan matanya curiga. " _Queen_? Cih, jadi ternyata ini memang misi resmi untukmu ya. Harusnya aku tahu betapa liciknya Uchiha. Pemuda itu pasti tahu jika aku tak akan sanggup melawanmu."

Gaara diam tak menanggapi omelan panjang sang kekasih.

"Kumohon biarkanlah aku masuk, kumohon…"

"Ini adalah titah dari  _Balck Joker._ Saya tak dapat melanggarnya meskipun itu demi anda,  _Queen._ " Dengan tegas dia menjawab.

"Kumohon Gaara, kumohon!" Hinata merengek dengan segala kemampuan yang dimilikinya. "Aku harus masuk, Gaara. Nyawa kakakku sedang dipertaruhkan di sana!"

Dengan tajam Gaara menatap Hinata. "Maaf, aku tak bisa mengabulkannya."

Geram mendengar jawaban sang kekasih yang dilontarkan dengan nada dan wajah yang amat datar, Hinata menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan tersenyum meremehkan bak seorang bangsawan. 'Jika memang Gaara ingin bermain secara formal. Maka aku akan meladeninya,' itulah isi pikiran sang gadis. "Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Kau hanyalah salah seorang rakyat yang tak beguna dalam _Emperor Kingdom_! Aku adalah  _Queen_! Ratumu! Berikan jalan untukku! Dan tunjukkan seberapa besar rasa hormatmu atas titahku!"

"Derajat titah  _Joker_  jauh berada di atas anda,  _Queen_! Maka sebaiknya anada segera pergi dari sini!"

Hinata tak percaya jika Gaara dapat membentaknya. Sekarang, hilanglah sudah segala keangkuhan yang ditampilkannya unttuk merealisasikan sosok bangsawan semu yang ada di dalam dirinya. "Gaa…Gaara…" katanya tak percaya sembari mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak dengan  _Number Seven_  itu.

Gaara mendesah panjang. "Mengapa kau sebegitu inginnya masuk, Hinata?"

Mendengar nama aslinya kembali dipanggil oleh Sabaku Gaara membuat Hinata merasa sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Hanya sedikit.

"Nii-san…" lirih Hinata sambil menundukkan wajahnya sedih. "Jika terlalu lama di dalam, Nii-san bisa mati, Gaara."

"Apa Neji Hyuuga sebegitu berharganya untukmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Dia kakakku, Gaara…"

"Sebegitu pentingnya hingga kau mengacuhkan nyawamu sendiri?"

"Eh?"

Gaara menggeleng pelan. "Selama ini aku selalu membiarkanmu pergi ke manapun yang kau suka, Hinata. Melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dan memperoleh apapun yang kau mau. Apapun itu demi kebahagiaanmu. Itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu," gumam Gaara dengan suara yang pelan sehingga Hinata nyaris tak mendengarnya.

"Gaa… Gaara?"

"Alasan itu jugalah yang membuatku menghentikanmu sekarang Hinata," kata Gaara lagi sambil menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang lebar. "Kau tak akan kuizinkan masuk ke dalam Hinata."

"Ta…tapi… bagaimana dengan Nii-san?" sikap Hinata yang mudah grogi dan tergagap kembali muncul saat wajah Gaara tinggal berjarak beberapa centimeter darinya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja selama kau tak masuk ke dalam.  _Black_  berkata jika aku sampai membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam maka dia akan membunuhmu bersama dengan  _Number Six_ ," jawab Gaara sembari terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata. Melihat wajah cemas gadis di hadapannya masih juga tak menghilang, Gaara kembali berkata, "Percayalah padaku."

Dan kali ini mereka disatukan oleh sebuah ciuman panjang yang panas. Rasa panas dan lembut yang dirasakan Hinata membuat segala sisi gelap yang dimiliki gadis itu meleleh dan melupakan segala kecemasannya. Apapun yang terjadi setidaknya ada Gaara yang selalu siap menemaninya. Dan itu membuatnya merasa tenang.

Tanpa sadar Hinata mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Gaara demi memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

…*…

.

Neji membaca dengan teliti setiap detail  _job describsion_  yang didapatkannya dari  _Black Joker_. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Akan kuterima tugas kali ini. Akan kulakukan apapun yang dapat kulakukan untuk menyempurkan misi ini."

"Aku hargai keputusanmu,  _Six_."

Dengan langkah tegap dia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sang  _Joker_  tanpa memberikan salam perpisahan atau semacamnya pada pemuda raven tersebut. Baginya si raven tak pantas diberikan penghormatan sebesar itu. Dia terlalu licik.

Berani-beraninya dia menjadikan Hinata sebagai sandera untuk memaksanya menerima tugas itu! Menjijikkan!

Saat dibukanya pintu ruangan  _Black Joker_ , matanya terbelalak melihat pemandangan fulgar di hadapannya. Adik sepupu kesayangannya dicium di depan matanya sendiri! Dan tampaknya sepasang sejoli itu bahkan tak meyadari keberadaannyaI Tidakkah itu terasa amat sangat mengesalkan untuk dirinya?

Ini adalah pemandangan yang sama dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya di pesta saat pelantikannya dulu, hanya saja jauh lebih panas dan intim sehingga membuat darahnya terasa naik ke kepala.

Satu hal yang dia sayangkan. Kali ini tak ada sepasang tangan berwarna putih susu yang memblokir pengelihatannya.

Baru kali ini Neji merasa benar-benar membutuhkan Sakura dalam hidupnya.

.

…TBC…

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo semuanya, apa ada yang sudah menunggu cerita ini? Tidak ada? Ya, sudahlah. Tapi kalau ada, aku minta maaf ya. Kelas XII memang bukan kondisi yang baik untuk tetap eksis menulis FF. Apalagi dengan kondisi keluarga yang sangat menekan.
> 
> Eeeee, aku balas PM bagi yang tidak login saja ya...
> 
> Psy: aku senang kalau kamu menyukainya ^_^ bukankah image Sakura yang seperti itu juga cocok dengannya?
> 
> Syura: Halo juga, Syura. Maaf kalau nggak ada SasuHina ya? Soalnya di sini Hinata benci Sasuke, jadi hintnya paling adalah psico war mereka saja. Gomenasai…. Makasih ya. Tetap baca ya!
> 
> Makasih bagi semuanya, untuk yang login akan dibalas lewat PM ya…
> 
> Sampai jumpa lagi, mungkin aku akan update sangat lama.
> 
> Sayonara!


	8. Move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berpindah hati dari cinta yang lama itu baik. Namun tidak jika itu terjadi pada Haruno Sakura ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> OK, aku tahu aku jahat banget sudah menelantarkan FF ini sampai sekian lamanya. Belum lagi saat aku baca ulang chapter-chapter awal, typo banyak merajai dsb. Dan ditambah lagi begitu saya publish chapter selanjutnya, FF ini justru semakin pendek #woy
> 
> Yah… namanya juga manusia, punya banyak kesalahan dan kelemahan. Tapi terima kasih ya sudah membaca FF ini.
> 
> Balas review dari yang nggak login dulu ya… Kalau yang login, semoga aku bisa balas satu per satu via PM
> 
> Guest: Wah… soal ditambbah sadisnya mungkin… mungkin nggak ya. Takut melanggar guidelines FFn soalnya. Tapi untuk ide side story-nya mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan, mumpung ada ide :)
> 
> Miki: Hahaha, untuk di chapter-chapter ini mungkin memang fokusnya ke NejiSaku ya… tapi mungkin di akhir-akhirnya baru kelihatan NejiHina-nya.
> 
> OK, makasih bagi yang sudah baca, doakan semoga aku bisa melanjutkan FF ini ya. ^_^

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiction ini.**

**Warning: OOC, rating M for gore, typo(s) etc**

**Happy reading~~**

.

…*…

.

Sakura memainkan pisau bedahnya dengan perlahan dan menyayat bagian dada mayat yang ada di hadapannya dengan malas. Wajahnya tampak bosan, seolah ada beban tak kasat mata yang menutupi kecantikannya. Beberapa kali ia mengayunkan pisau bedahnya dengan cepat untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang mendera, membuat potongan melintang yang cukup dalam pada tubuh mayat yang tengah ditanganinya.

Matanya melirik tajam pada matahari yang mulai tenggelam di balik tirai jendela yang masih tertutup, mencoba mengkalkulasi waktu yang dibutuhkannya untuk mengakhiri pekerjaan bodoh ini dan pergi ke markas besar untuk mempermainkan anak buahnya di sana. Tampaknya memuat  _Clover Queen_  atau  _Number Ten_  kehabisan kesabaran akan lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan mengiris dan memahat tubuh tanpa nyawa hingga tak berbentuk. Dan jangan lupakan  _Number Six_ , mainan barunya itu tentu akan sangat menarik untuk dijadikan pengisi waktu luang.

Yah, asal si brengsek Uchiha itu tak memonopolinya saja sih.

"Hum…," gadis itu menggumam pelan sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju lemari pembeku mayat yang ada di samping ruang autopsi yang disalahgunakannya. Dibukanya salah satu lemari khusus yang telah mengawetkan sosok sempurna kekasihnya dan dikeluarkan tubuh beku itu dari sana.

Ia menatap lamat-lamat sosok rupawan yang terbaring kaku di hadapannya. Rambut merah sedikit berantakan yang memberikan kesan liar, wajah kelewat manis yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan usia aslinya, kulit sepucat manekin yang tak dihiasi oleh warna kehidupan dan mata yang tersebunyi di balik kelopak tipis yang tak akan terbuka lagi. Betapa rupawannya pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sakura tak pernah berhenti mengagumi keindahan hasil karya Tuhan yang tercipta dalam sosok pemuda tampan ini.

"Hei, Sasori," panggil gadis itu sambil membaringkan kepalanya di samping kepala Sasori yang terkulai kaku. "Apa kau akan marah padaku jika aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain?" tanyanya seolah-olah pemuda itu masih hidup.

Dalam imajinasinya, Sakura melihat Sasori menggeleng pelan.

Dibelainya tangan beku Sasori dan diusapkannya tangan yang telah kehilangan kehidupannya itu ke pipinya, sedikit merinding saat dua suhu yang berselisih terlalu jauh saling berinteraksi di sana, menjadikannya tampak seolah Sasori tengah membelai pipi putih dokter muda itu. "Kau tak marah ya? Apa kau masih sebegitu mencintai si Sabaku cerewet itu hingga kau rela begitu saja melepaskanku?"

Gadis itu diam sejenak. Dalam imajinasinya kembali dia membayangkan pemuda ahli boneka itu menggeleng dan berkata ' _Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Asalkan kau bahagia, aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu. Termasuk membagimu dengan pria lain.'_

"Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan jawaban semu dari sang mayat.

" _Tentu saja. Dan siapakah pria yang beruntung mendapatkan cintamu itu?_ '

"Namanya Neji Hyuuga." Sakura mengusap surai merah itu penuh sayang sambil tersenyum bahagia. "Dia cinta pertamaku saat SD. "

Sakura bangkit dari posisi setengah berlututnya dan berjalan untuk membuka tirai yang tadinya tertutup. Matanya menjelajah pemandangan senja dengan tatapan sendu. "Sayangnya, sepertinya dia tidak mencintaiku. Lagi-lagi ada orang yang menutupiku dari pandangannya. Leih ironisnya lagi, gadis yang membuat Neji tak pernah melihatku adalah sepupunya sendiri." Ia menghela napas panjang dan menggeleng pelan seolah itu merepotkannya.

"Hei, Sasori. Apa menurutmu aku harus merebut Neji dari gadis itu dengan cara yang sama seperti saat aku merebutmu dari Temari?" tanyanya lirih. Tangan gadis itu kembali menangkap sebuah pisau bedah dan mulai memainkannya lemah di antara jari-jemari yang gemulai. "Apakah aku harus menempuh jalan paksa dengan membuatnya jadi milikku selamanya hingga ia tak lagi dapat melihat gadis lain selain Haruno Sakura? Katakanlah, apakah aku harus melakukannya lagi?"

Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, mayat tak akan dapat menjawab.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan tersenyum aneh. Senyuman yang sama sekali berbeda dengan senyuman penuh cinta yang biasa ia tampilkan saat bersama dengan kekasih mayatnya.

"Kalau kau sudah merelakanku pergi, maka saatnya aku mengucapkan perpisahan padamu, Sasori."

Dia meletakkan ujung pisaunya di dada kiri mayat berambut merah itu dan tersenyum sedih.

"Selamat tinggal."

Dan pisau itu menari dengan indahnya di atas tubuh pemuda yang tak lagi bernyawa itu. Meninggalkan sayatan-sayatan halus yang sedikit demi sedikit menghancurkan keindahan yang telah Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Mungkin esok pagi seseorang yang diperintahkan oleh Tsunade akan menemukan dirinya tengah menguburkan mayat yang bagian-bagian tubuhnya sudah tercerai berai.

Yah, mainan lama memang akan segera dibuang jika kita sudah mendapatkan mainan baru yang lebih menyenangkan bukan?

Apalagi jika mainan itu adalah makhluk hidup bernyawa yang masih memiliki hati nurani.

.

…*…

.

Neji menenggak teh di hadapannya dalam diam. Harusnya rasa pahit dan aroma teh Jepang yang khas mampu membuat pikirannya lebih jernih, seperti biasanya. Namun bahkan efek relaksasi teh pun tak dapat membuat dirinya tenang kali ini. Misi baru pemberian  _Black Joker_ dan kenyataan jika adik kecilnya sudah memiliki kekasih dengan cara yang salam masih saja merajai otaknya bagaikan racun yang tak dapat dinetralisir.

Kembali ia menyesap teh hijau itu untuk membuatnya sedikit melupakan masalah-masalahnya. Dan sekali lagi ia merasa kecewa karena gagal.

Mungkin dia sudah kebal dari efek positif itu karena terlalu sering menggunakannya sebagai penenang alami di saat stress. Atau mungkin memang karena masalah yang dihadapinya kali ini jauh leih besar sehingga teh pun tak dapat membantunya untuk memikirkan masalah itu dengan kepala dingin.

" _Nii-san_ , kau ada di sini?" suara lembut itu membunyarkan pikiran Neji yang sudah mulai merantau ke mana-mana. Dilihatnya sang adik sepupu mengintip dari balik pintu kertas dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau mencariku?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Beberapa bulir keringat tampak berjatuhan di pelipisnya, tanda jika ia tengah dilanda kegugupan saat ini. "Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan  _Nii-san_  sebelum malam tiba. Bisa?"

Pasti soal Sabaku Gaara, Neji sudah menduga jika Hinata tak hanya akan diam setelah Neji mendapati dirinya tengah bercumbu dengan bungsu Sabaku itu. Jujur, sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tak ingin membahas masalah itu sekarang, tapi dia hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja sambil memberi isyarat agar calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga itu masuk dan menghampirinya.

Dengan bersimpuh, Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan kakaknya. "Kau tampaknya marah padaku,  _Nii-san_. Apakah aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?"

' _Ya, kau sudah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar dengan menjalin hubungan dengan bungsu Sabaku itu, Hinata._ ' Andai saja Neji dapat mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara langsung. Tapi satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Tak ada apapun, Hinata. Aku hanya sedikit lelah akhir-akhir ini dan melampiaskannya padamu."

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau menghindariku!" Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya erat dan memainkannya di pangkuan sebagai pengalih atas perasaan cemas. "Apa karena masalah Gaara?"

Tepat sasaran.

"Bukan urusanku kau mau berhubungan dengan siapapun, Hinata."

"Tapi kau marah padaku karenanya."

Neji menghela napas. "Kau bebas menentukan akan dengan siapa kau memberikan perasaanmu. Hanya saja kurasa kau sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dengan Sabaku Gaara," dia memutuskan untuk tak lagi menutupi apapun pada gadis itu. Disesapnya lagi tehnya perlahan, berharap dapat menenangkan sedikit ketegangannya. "Ingatlah jika kau adalah pewaris keluarga kita. Apa yang akan dikatakan masyarakat jika melihatmu bercbumu dengan pemuda itu, Hinata?"

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan masyarakat tentangku. Terutama jika itu berhubungan dengan Gaara."

"Kau tidak mungkin dapat melakukannya! Jika mereka sampai tahu maka—"

"Mereka tak akan tahu." Hinata menatap jari-jemarinya dengan gelisah. "Mereka tak akan pernah tahu soal itu. Sama seperti mereka tak akan pernah tahu jika aku adalah seorang pembunuh."

"Kau pikir kau akan dapat menyembunyikannya selamanya?"

"Y-ya."

"Kau berbohong, Hinata. Aku tahu kau tak yakin dapat menyimpan rahasia itu bukan?"

Hinata benar-benar tak ingin melanjutkan percakapan ini. Dia hanya tertunduk diam dan mengamati pola monoton  _tatami_  di bawah kakinya. Pikirannya melayang ke tempat yang tak ia tahu pasti di mana, membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi.

Bukannya ia tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Dalam malam-malam gelap, di waktu di mana ia tak harus menjadi seorang pembunuh yang mengerikan, terkadang ia menguburkan dirinya di balik selimut dan membayangkan jika misalkan dia tertangkap suatu hari nanti. Mungkin  _Red Joker_  akan dengan senang hati memutilasi mayatnya yang sebelumnya telah menjadi mainan dari  _Black Joker_. Mungkin keluarganya akan dibantai di depan matanya untuk menambah siksaan psikologi yang akan dibawanya hingga jatuh ke dalam neraka. Mungkin dia akan dilepaskan dan dibiarkan merasakan siksa yang lebih menyakitkan dari pada kematian, pengisolasian.

Ah, ia sama sekali tak ingin membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

" _Nii-san,_ " dengan nada lirih Hinata memanggil kakak sepupunya. "Apakah aku salah jika aku ingin menyesap sedikit madu kebahagiaan?"

Neji terdiam, tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan retorik Hinata.

"Aku dibesarkan untuk menjadi wanita anggun yang kelak akan memimpin keluarga kita untuk melanjutkan tradisi selama ratusan tahun. Pendidikan dan pekerjaanku pun sudah diatur sedemikian rupa sehingga aku tak lagi dapat memutuskan masa depanku sendiri. Bahkan untuk suamipun, kurasa  _Tou-san_  sudah menyiapkan seorang  _mukoyoshi_  yang mapan sehingga dia siap untuk membantuku memimpin keluarga ini.

"Dan dibalik semua itu, aku juga adalah seorang mesin cincang berjalan yang tiap malam selalu menghabisi nyawa manusia. Aku diharuskan membunuh hatiku dan belajar untuk tak lagi merasa bersalah saat harus merenggut satu kehidupan di tanganku. Dan saat sadar… tiba-tiba saja aku sudah tak lagi mengenal siapa itu Hinata Hyuuga yang menjadi identitasku selama ini.

"Namun semuanya berubah saat aku bertemu Gaara dua tahun yang lalu. Dia mau menerimaku dengan segala kekuranganku dan membantuku untuk menemukan identitas baru. Tak pernah sekalipun dia berusaha mengatur hidupku seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Dia mau mengerti dan memahami segala perasaanku dan menumbuhkan hatiku yang kupikir sudah mati.

"Dan aku mencintainya yang seperti itu,  _Nii-san_. Aku mencintai Gaara."

Mendengar pendeskripsian panjang lebar sepupu kesayangannya itu tak elak membuat hati Neji serasa ditusuk belati. Itukah yang dipikirkan adiknya selama ini? Merasa terkekang dengan segala fasilitas yang diberikan kepadanya?

Neji hanya diam dan bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih duduk menunduk tak berani menatap mata yang senada dengan warna matanya. Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu, keluar dari ruangan tanpa menoleh sekalipun pada gadis yang terisak pelan di sana.

Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu.

Kini ia tak lagi bisa menentang hubungan Hinata dengan panda berambut merah itu.

.

…*…

.

Seorang gadis pirang dengan mata berwarna biru laut berjalan menyusuri gang yang penuh dengan sampah—entah itu sampah dalam artian sesungguhnya ataupun sampah masyarakat yang terbuang. Matanya yang biasanya berkilat nakal dan menggoda jika berada di depan kamera itu tampak dingin. Di tangan kanannya, sebuah kepala tanpa badan menggantung lemas dengan lidah terjulur dan mata melotot.

"Siapapun yang berusaha melawanku akan mati," gumamnya lirih dengan suara yang indah.

Dan kini, di hadapannya ia sudah menemukan tempatnya bertugas malam ini. Sebuah bangunan tua dengan papan kayu bertuliskan  _El Infierno_ di depannya. Sebuah senyum terkembang indah di wajah gadis itu.

"Selamat datang," sebuah suara menyambutnya saat lonceng di pintu masuk itu berbunyi tatakala dia membukanya. "Apa yang kau butuhkan di neraka, Nona cantik?"

Gadis itu melemparkan kepala yag dibawanya ke atas kursi sambil mengelap tangannya yang bernoda darah dengan secarik sapu tangan berenda yang dibawanya. "Aku datang untuk mengambil pesanan  _Black Joker_  tempo hari."

"Tunggu sebentar." Wanita tua yang menjaga toko itu bahkan sama sekali tak melirik potongan tubuh yang membasahi kursi dagangannya. Dengan langkah perlahan yang sudah dimakan usia, dia masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus.

Gadis pirang itu memutar matanyanya bosan. Mengapa tugas sepele seperti ini harus diberikan kepadanya? Mengambil pesanan  _Black Joker_  katanya? Jangan bercanda! Dia bukan pesuruh ataupun budak dari Uchiha sok berkuasa itu! Lagipula mengapa si hitam itu tidak menyuruh satu atau dua anak buahnya saja untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu?

Mata birunya melirik pada kepala yang teronggok tak berdaya di atas kursi. Satu orang bodoh yang berusaha memperkosanya di perjalanan. Gadis itu mencatat satu hal lagi dalam kamus hidupnya, ' _Jangan pernah menjadi seorang pemabuk. Atau setidaknya pemabuk bodoh yang minum minuman tak berkelas seperti kepala itu_ '.

"Seperti yang dipesannya, Nona. Sampaikan pada pemuda itu untuk menggunakannya secara bijak," nenek tua itu sudah datang kembali sambil membawa bungkusan berwarna hitam yang tak diketahui isinya apa.

Sang gadis mengambil benda itu dan langsung berbalik, merasa tak harus mengucapkan terima kasih untuk wanita tua itu.

Namun sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuh gagang pintu, wanita tua itu kembali memanggilnya. "Nona cantik, bagaimanakah kabar  _Red Joker_ -mu itu sekarang?"

" _Red Joker_?" gadis itu membeo sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah nenek tua yang tengah tersenyum ramah itu. "Masih tetap keras kepala dan mau menangnya sendiri."

"Hooo, begitu? Yah, aku harap dia cepat-cepat diseret menuju tempat ini ya, Nona Cantik. Pasti akan menyenangkan menjadikannya salah satu manekin di ruang tamuku."

"Nenek aneh." Gadis itu tak lagi berusaha mendengarkan ocehan tak jelas dari sang pemilik toko. Secepat mungkin ia keluar dari toko tua itu. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi toko bernuansa suram itu, disempatkannya dirinya untuk menengok sekali lagi papan nama yang tercetak di depannya.

 _El Infierno_.

Yang berarti neraka dalam Bahasa Spanyol.

Ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan pergi menjauh.  _Red Joker_  memang bukan tipe gadis yang disukai banyak orang, tapi siapa sangka salah satu pendukung merekapun ternyata menaruh dendam pribadi pada gadis bermahkota merah muda itu.

"Hah, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Besok pagi aku harus datang ke pemotretan. Sebaiknya cepat serahkan benda ini ke manusia sialan itu dan tidur. Jangan sampai ada kantung mata gelap yang menghantui mataku!"

Dan Yamanaka Ino pun berlalu.

.

…*…

.

Neji merundukkan badannya dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sambil tetap memusatkan atensinya ke sebuah rumah pertanian yang terletak di seberang kota. Matanya memincing mencoba menangkap sesuatu yang tampak ganjil di rumah itu. Namun sayang sekali, ia tak menemukannya.

Rumah pertanian tua itu bukanlah seuah rumah yang menarik sesungguhnya. Arsitekturnya dibuat menyerupai rumah-rumah pemilik tanah di Skotlandia pada abad pertengahan. Sayang sekali, tak digunakan selama entah berapa tahun memuatnya tampak reot. Ia tak akan pernah tertarik pada rumah itu andai saja bangunan itu bukan tempat yang diinformasikan Sasuke sebagai salah satu markas dari organisasi musuh mereka yang selalu berusaha untuk meningkatkan kejahatan bawah tanah,  _The Chess_.

Namun apapun kegunaannya, mengawasinya dari dekatpun, Neji tetap tak dapat mengubah pandangannya mengenai rumah itu dari kesan ' _rumah tua yang siap untuk dihancurkan_ '.

Namun apa daya, bukankah markas  _Emperor_  pun memiliki kesan yang sama juga?

Baru saja matanya berkedip, ia melihat seuah titik api dari kejauhan. Bergoyang dan bersinar dengan redup, mengambang dalam kegelapan seolah-olah tidak ada sosok yang menopangnya.

Neji menyipitkan matanya, dirasakannya urat-urat di sekitar netranya mulai menegang, tanda jika ia siap menggunakan kemampuan khususnya.

"Hei, kau!" Neji tersentak saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Otomatis dia melepaskan kekuatan matanya.

Dengan waspada ia segera berbalik. Seorang pria muda dengan tubuh kekar berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah bingung. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam, anak muda?"

' _Mengawasi markas_  The Chess.' Neji menelan ludah membayangkan bagaimana reaksi sang pemuda jika dia nekad menjawab seperti itu. "Ah, aku hanya salah seorang panitia uji nyali dari SMA Konoha. Aku diminta mengecek dan melihat keadaan malam hari tempat ini yang kami rencanakan untuk dijadikan lahan uji nyali siswa baru." Satu kebohongan dengan lancar menguap dari mulutnya.

"Uji nyali?"

"Ya, acara rutin tahunan yang digunakan untuk menyamut siswa baru. Tiap tahun tempat yang digunakannya selalu berbeda. Tahun ini kami berencana menggunakan perkebunan yang terlantar ini dikarenakan auranya yang misterius."

Pria itu tampak tak percaya dan memandang Neji dengan alis yang mengkerut dalam. "Lalu untuk apa kau berjongkok di balik semak-semak seolah mengintai, anak muda?"

Neji menelan ludahnya, namun ketenangan di wajahnya masih saja tak luntur. "Ada bayangan api di sana," dia menunjuk tempat di mana bayangan api itu muncul tadi. "Seseorang sedang berusaha menakut-nakutiku. Sepertinya teman-temanku menyusulku ke mari karena ingin melihatku menjerit ketakutan. Namun aku tak akan membiarkan mereka melakukannya. Jadi aku bersembunyi dan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk balas menakuti mereka."

Memang bukan jawaban terbaik yang bisa diberikan Neji, tapi mengingat keadaannya yang terdesak, tampaknya alasan itu cukup terdengar masuk akal juga.

Pria muda itu mengangguk mengerti dan menepuk pundak Neji pelan. "Tak ada siapapun di tempat ini, nak. Bayangan api yang kau lihat tadi memang nyata, tapi aku bersumpah tak melihat siapapun di sekitar sini selama aku berjaga."

"Lalu, jika bukan teman-temanku. Api apa yang aku lihat itu?"

Pria itu sedikit menunduk dan menatap Neji dengan pandangan tegas. "Kau tak perlu tahu api apa itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk melakukan kegiatan semacam uji nyali. Ada terlalu banyak resiko yang harus ditanggung jika kalian nekad melakukannya."

"Maksudmu… api tadi adalah perbuatan makhluk astral?" Neji memasang wajah tak percaya. Kembali dia melempar pandangannya pada lahan pertanian itu. "Tidak mungkin…"

"Kau sudah menjadi saksi mata, nak. Pulanglah."

Neji diam sejenak sambil menimbang-nimbang ide pria itu. Ia mengangguk paham. "Mungkin memang itu yang terbaik," gumamnya lirih. "Terima kasih."

"Hati-hatilah, Nak!"

Neji hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti saran pria itu, pulang. Satu tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jaket dan meraih  _handphone_  yang tersimpan rapi di sana. Tanpa mengeluarkannya, ia mengetikkan sebuah pesan yang akan terkirim langsung ke tempat  _Black Joker_  di markas besar mereka secara otomatis.

_Aku sudah tahu sistem penjagaan mereka. Laporan detailnya akan kusampaikan esok malam._

Setidaknya malam pertama pengawasannya, ia sudah berhasil mengidentifikasi bagaimana cara kerja penjagaan markas besar  _The Chess_. Akan ia buat si sombong itu menarik kata-katanya yang mengati Neji payah dan tak memiliki kemampuan yang mumpuni.

Sekali lagi Neji bergumam untuk pria penjaga perkebunan yang masih memperhatikannya berjalan dari jauh.

"Terima kasih banyak."

.

…*…

.

Naruto duduk di atas singgasana  _King-_ nya sambil menggoyangkan gelas anggur berisi  _wine_  di tangannya. Matanya terus saja menatap intens pada Sakura dan Sasuke yang tengah beradu argumen di hadapannya.

"Berhentilah memperlakukan Neji seolah dia adalah pelayan priadimu, Sasuke!" teriak Sakura sambil mencengkram bagian kerah  _Black Joker_  dengan emosi. Matanya menatap dalam-dalam netra gelap di hadapannya yang tampak tak terpengaruh oleh sikap bar-bar Sakura. "Mengapa kau selalu saja bertindak seenaknya seperti ini, hah?!"

Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura san merapikan bagian kerahnya yang sedikit berantakan. "Setidaknya aku tak memperlakukannya sebagai seorang gigolo seperti kau, Haruno Sakura."

Naruto mengamati perubahan warna wajah Sakura yang menjadi merah padam akibat emosi. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi lebih menarik dari dugaannya semula.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Uchiha," desis gadis itu sambil meremat tangannya. "Aku tak akan segan-segan lagi jika kau terus saja merongrong hidupku dan membuatku menderita."

"Aku tak pernah berusaha ikut campur dalam urusanmu,  _Red_. Kau sendirilah yang membuatku tampak seolah aku ikut campur di dalamnya," pemuda itu dengan tenang mengangkat  _glock_  di balik jas yang dikenakannya dan mengarahkannya ke pelipis Sakura. "Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai  _Black Joker_  dengan semestinya. Dan aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu kalau kau tak melakukan tugasmu dengan baik."

"Katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan padaku! Tak usah membuang waktu dengan omongan tak bergunamu itu!"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan meremehkan yang tak dapat disembunyikan. "Aku hanya akan memberikan satu peringatan padamu. Bersikaplah profesional terhadap pekerjaanmu,  _Red Joker_."

"Aku sudah profe—"

"Dan mencampur adukkan masalah organisasi dengan kehidupan romansamu?" ejek Sasuke sambil memasukkan kembali pistol itu ke balik jasnya. "Jangan membuatku tertawa,  _Red_. Melihatmu yang keranjingan cinta hingga mengejar-ngejar pria bodoh seperti ini hanya membuatku semakin jijik denganmu."

Naruto menahan hasratnya untuk bersiul. Sambil menopang dagunya, ia terus saja mengamati tindak-tanduk dua teman sekaligus pimpinannya itu. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ini belum saatnya bagi dia untuk terjun langsung ke medan pertempuran dan melerai dua makhluk yang tampaknya siap saling membunuh saat ini juga.

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke padanya, air mata sedikit membasahi ujung matanya saat sang gadis melakukan tawa gilanya. "Lucu. Kau sangat lucu,  _Black Joker_! Mengapa hanya aku yang kau tegur, hah? Mengapa tak sekalian saja kau menegur bawahan-bawahan kita yang lainnya? Terutama… hum, siapa ya namanya? Ah, ya! Sabaku Gaara! Kenapa kau tak menegur bahawan kesayanganmu itu karena telah memadu kasih dengan  _Queen, Black_?"

"Karena berbeda denganmu. Dia profesional dalam memisahkan hubungan asmara dengan pekerjaannya." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan gaya tenang. "Aku yakin, jika dia kuminta untuk mengeksekusi  _Queen_  pun, dia pasti akan mau melakukannya."

"Aku meragukan pendapatmu itu,  _Black_. Cinta itu buta."

"Istilah konyol yang keluar dari bibir seorang yang konyol juga," cibir Sasuke.

Sakura sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan siap menghajar si brengsek itu dengan pukulan mautnya. Sayangnya kini pergelangan tangannya telah ditahan seseorang hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan pembunuhan brutal yang nyaris dilakukannya itu. Tanpa menolehpun ia sudah tahu siapakah satu-satunya orang yang berani menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku, Naruto! Akan kuajarkan pada si brengsek ini bagaimana cara menghargai perasaan seorang wanita!"

"Whoa, whoa, tenangkan dirimu Sakura! Nenek tak akan senang jika mendapatkan kabar kalau murid kesayangannya melakukan pembunuhan terhadap sesama  _Emperor_  hanya karena emosi," Naruto semakin keras mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan menariknya menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sakura mendecih pelan.

"Kau juga sama, Sasuke. Mentang-mentang kau tak mempercayai cinta dan semacamnya, bukan berarti kau bisa mengatakan apapun soal itu seenak jidatmu," kali ini Naruto berkata pada Sasuke yang hanya bersedekap dengan santainya melihat Sakura yang melontarkan seribu satu makian dengan nada lirih.

"Apa salahku? Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya saja, Naruto. Gadis itu saja yang terlalu naif untuk menerimanya."

"Diam kau, brengsek!" raung Sakura.

"Hn."

Naruto hanya dapat memijat pelipisnya sambil tersenyum miris. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang yang memiliki pribadi berlawanan ini mampu membawa  _Emperor_  ke dalam salah satu masa kejayaannya masih merupakan suatu misteri tersendiri bagi dirinya. "Sudahlah! Kalian berdua hanya akan menambah keruh suasana dengan saling adu kekuatan tahu! Lagipula aku malas menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan ruangan ini dari darah kalian."

"Akan kuhabisi dia tanpa darah, Naruto," decih Sakura sambil meremat kembali tinjunya.

"Kumohon, tenangkan dirimu sejenak…"

Sakura tampak sudah mulai tenang setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Dengan kasar disentakkannya tangannya agar terbebas dari cengkraman Naruto yang ternyata cukup menyakitkan juga.

"Oh ya, aku memiliki berita untuk kalian," Naruto melambaikan sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang sudah akrab di mata Sasuke.

"Kembalikan  _handphone_ -ku,  _Dobe_ ," dengus Sasuke sambil menyambar benda itu dari tangan sang raja. "Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Dengan sedikit gerakan cepat dan kelincahan tangan yang diajarkan para pencopet padaku," jawab Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya nista. "Oh ya, selama aku memainkannya tadi, aku mendapati ada beberapa pesan masuk. Mulai dari kakakmu yang keriput itu menanyakan kau sudah makan malam atau belum, satu atau dua wanita yang mengajakmu tidur malam ini, orang tuamu yang bertanya apakah kau akan baik-baik saja jika mereka pergi ke Amerika selama dua minggu…"

Sakura hanya mencibir mendengar pembeberan pesan pribadi Sasuke yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. ' _Dasar anak manja!_ ' ia mendecih dalam hati.

"… dan yang terakhir, pesan dari  _Number Six_. Tampaknya dia sudah berhasil mengidentifikasi pergerakan penjagaan musuh."

.

…TBC…

.


End file.
